The Noble Hollow
by Shiraken to Samanchan
Summary: When someone stronger than Ichigo appears, and threatens to destroy everything that Ichigo is involved with, what will Masaki do to save them all? What if she gets swayed into joining him? How will she solve her problem? Does full hollowfication run in the family? When the gods clash, the mortals will fall. The Noble Hollow will not sit back and be the one who needs protecting.
1. Curiosity Killed The Hollow

**AN: Sequel to Broken Heart, Unbroken Promise. I was watching The Hell Verse, forgive me for including another movie character. Anyway! On to the sequel! Review and enjoy!**

* * *

"Kuirigue, when she graduates from that wretched academy we will begin, open the gate." The man in the black coat spoke slowly to his subject in the white coat.

"Yes, Lord Kokuto." Kuirigue drew a circle in the air and a black gate with red chains crossed over it opened and they stepped through into Hueco Mundo. The sound of large bells could be heard from the point of the gate appearing until it closed.

"Kuirigue...Let's begin, go to the Menos Forest, I'll take the remains Las Noches and clear it of any unwanted residents. Kemosuke will be waiting for you in the forest." Kokuto removed his hood to reveal his half burnt, scarred face and gave a wicked grin. He turned to Kuirigue and nodded, they both flashed in different directions.

…

Back in the soul society Ichigo was instructing his Bakudo class, Masaki was one of his students; Tatsuki and Iruzai were down the hall in their History of Soul Society class. Both twins were in their sixth and final years at the academy, they would be graduating within the next two months. Masaki had earned herself the title of The Noble Hollow; she was feared by most students ever since she blew off Jogare's arm who long since dropped out.

Tatsuki was one of the best Zanjutsu students in the academy, Iruzai…not so much, he could hold on against her, but never could win. She didn't have any special titles like Masaki did, other than being overly violent, which contrasts the rest of her family.

…

"Renji, are you still mad at Iruzai, he really likes her."

"I'm not that mad, it just bothered me that he would choose some girl over his parents." Renji spoke quietly. Iruzai asked Rukia if he could go see Tatsuki instead of the plans Renji made with them, Rukia said yes.

"He still hasn't told you who his girlfriend is yet, has he?" Rukia asked as Renji sighed, he shook his head for no. "Tatsuki Kurosaki. Ichigo's daughter."

"Are you messing with me?" Renji gave a small chuckle, but stopped when he saw Rukia's face.

"No, they've been together since Ichigo came out of the coma a few years ago. They really like each other, but don't worry, they don't do anything serious. I can't believe you didn't know." Rukia gave him a light kiss and he pushed her away. "What's wrong?" she asked, confused by his action.

"You knew, why didn't you tell me." Renji sounded disappointed; Rukia sat back down next to him.

"I thought you knew, didn't you think it strange for the past few years he was saying 'Me and Tatsuki are going… I'm going to … with Tatsuki. Tatsuki invited me over.' Just about anywhere he went involved her name." Rukia giggled a little and kissed him on the cheek and put her arms around him.

"I need to talk to Ichigo about it than." Renji stood up and went to the door; Rukia grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"It's much too early, and he puts a barrier around his class that keeps everyone out after a certain time, but anyone inside can leave. So unless you can break his barrier without blowing up the academy he won't let you interrupt his class for something like that."

"Fine…I'll wait, and I also want to talk to Iruzai about this, make sure he doesn't hurt her by p-Why!?" Renji was speaking and Rukia slapped him on the back of the head.

"He's afraid of Ichigo so you can be sure he won't hurt his daughter. And because you needed someone to slap some sense into you."

"As abusive as you are, I love you." Renji chuckled through his words and kissed her forehead.

"Don't call me abusive! I don't always hit you! And I love you too!"

…

"Third seat Oderschvank did you complete your task, did you use your resurreccion? Also did you happen to see where Matsumoto went?" Hitsugaya had finished his paperwork and summoned Nel; he had her go defeat a hollow that defeated twelve seated members of squad seven.

"The hollow is dead; I do not know how it defeated twelve seated members. No it took a few hits and died, there might have been another hollow that was much more powerful with it, but the one that was there is dead." She spoke with her head bowed to him, she had a

"Good work, by the way, you didn't mention whether or not you saw my lieutenant." Hitsugaya seemed to be annoyed that she forgot to say whether or not she saw her.

"Oh, sorry, yes, I saw her heading to a lower district in east Rukongai. She seemed to be being chased, but I saw no one, so I didn't follow her, I didn't want to be rude and bother her."

"I don't know what she could be doing there, never mind, if she doesn't come back in three days, I want you to go find her."

"Yes, Captain. Is there anything else you need me to do for you?" She looked at him with a little smile.

"No, that is fine; enough for today, you did a good job." He dismissed her and she started making her way back to Ichigo's house. He would be done teaching in about an hour, she wanted to get back and find a new book before he got back with the twins.

…

"Alright, you are dismissed, Kurosaki, come here for a second." The teacher dismissed the class but held Tatsuki back with him.

"Yes, Geno-sensei?" she asked with a bow.

"Are you aware that you and your sister are graduating in a week, instead of with the rest of your class? I just found out today, I wanted to know if you knew." He was a large muscular man with a black buzz cut, and an 'x' shaped scar on his chin.

"What?" Tatsuki asked with a flare of joy in her voice.

"I take that as a no. If you see Masaki, tell her this, she might not know, that is all, you are dismissed."

"Thank you sensei." Tatsuki bowed and met up with Masaki, Iruzai, and Ichigo outside of her class, she explained to them about the graduation date, and they were making their way home when Renji stopped him outside the academy to confront him about their children's relationship, Renji told Ichigo who just laughed at him for not knowing, they continued going back to the mansion.

…

"Masaki! Come on! Let's fight!" Tatsuki prodded at her sleeping sister, Masaki wanted to sleep since she had been up all night studying.

"Not now Tatsuki…spar with mom…" Masaki buried her face in her pillow and turned away from her sister.

"Fine…But I'm waking you up in a few hours."

Tatsuki left Masaki's room and a few minutes later she was asleep having a dream.

…

"Masaki…Can you hear me?" A mysterious male voice rang out from the blackness.

"Yes, who are you!? Where am I!?"

"My name is Kokuto, and where you are is not important. You are receiving this message as I will it, but I'll show you my true self." A white mist starts to form from nowhere in front of Masaki, and Kokuto steps out of it, his hood covering his face, she couldn't see him clearly through the mist.

"That's all fine and great…but why am I here…are you, are you my zanpakuto?" Masaki asks with a shaky voice.

"Nothing of the sort…Just remember my name and voice…" He gradually distorted into mist and dissipated. "…Walk…"

Without questioning, she started walking into the nothingness, not ever getting anywhere, when she stopped, Kokuto only told her to keep walking.

"That is enough for now, thank you…Noble Hollow."

Masaki looked down at her hands and they gradually started to fade from view, at the point that she couldn't see anything she started walking in a straight line, or what she felt was a straight line, eventually the white mist from earlier formed in front of her and she could see her hands again and Kokuto reappeared in front of her, his arms crossed and his head shaking. She heard the sound of chains falling to the ground and everything went black.

…

Masaki woke up from this dream, with a cold sweat, she put her hand to her mask fragment, it was still there, and in the dream it was gone. She looked around and noticed it was only ten minutes later. She slowly got up and left the room, looking for Ichigo, she went to his room and knocked.

"Can I come in?" She asked through the door, she heard some quick shuffling.

"Come in Masaki." Ichigo called as he fell onto his bed.

She didn't say anything but just lay down next to him, her head on his chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he ran his hand over her hair.

"Yeah, I just wanted to be here with you…"

She didn't want to tell him about the weird dream, but instead she just let him unknowingly comfort her. She just lied there for another two hours with Ichigo, him rubbing her head soothingly; he could tell she was troubled by something from her silence since she was a usually talkative girl. Sounds of swords clashing could be heard outside from Tatsuki and Orihime. At one point Ichigo fell asleep and this earned a giggle from Masaki, she went and got some calligraphy ink from Nel's room and brought it back. She proceeded to draw on his face with it; once she was finished she took the ink back and fell asleep on him in the same position as before.

"Masaki, wake up." Orihime picked her up off of Ichigo; she could hardly hold her laughs at the sight of her husband.

"Hi mom…" She said with a yawn and got up out of the bed.

"Wake Ichigo and tell him to get ready to leave, we're going to see his sister's for a late dinner." Orihime took her clothes off and went to the shower to wash off the dust and dirt, Tatsuki was doing the same.

…

"Karin-chan…Can you get the door, I'm not dressed." Yuzu was getting out of the shower and heard someone knocking at the door so she called to Karin.

"Sure." She opened the door and greeted the twins. Ichigo and Orihime already were in the house somehow.

"Where are they? You two didn't come alone, did you?" Karin asked but got her answer when Ichigo called to her from the couch.

"Yo, Karin, you took too long, so I broke into my house, hope you don't mind!" Ichigo laughed and turned his head to the stairs where footsteps were heard. "Hey Yuzu!"

…

"So, where are you taking us Yuzu, please not Denny's, I've had enough of Ikumi." Ichigo said as Karin drove the Royce out on to the street.

"I won't tell you where, but you are going to meet my boyfriend, and Yuzu's girlfriend Sakachi will be there too…Also, where is Koko, I haven't seen her in a long time." Karin spoke as she drove onto the highway.

"Koko was recruited into the Punishment Force and is off on a mission finding some rogue Shinigami, she's been gone about three months, but she sends reports so I know she's okay." Ichigo explained as he looked out the window, wondering where Karin was taking them.

"I don't know what that is…" Yuzu said, sounding confused. "But it sounds like a police force."

"I think that's what it is, I don't know either." Orihime spoke up; they were turning off the highway and into Naruki City.

"Naruki? What's in Naruki?" Ichigo asked, Yuzu turned around and started explaining how Karin met her boyfriend and how he took her to a great restaurant in Naruki, and now she invited him to meet her family, except Isshin, because of how he's so him.

"Oh, okay. Can I scare him a little?" Ichigo asked with a mischevious glint in his eye.

"Please don't scare him away…and before you ask, yes, he is spiritually aware, I found that out a week ago when a hollow appeared and your friend Ishida killed it, he was going on how a man with a bow killed a monster."

"Oh…this will be fun…" Ichigo mumbled under his breath much to Masaki's enjoyment because she started giggling, Tatsuki just sighed.

"Please, don't scare him away." Karin sighed as she parked the car.

"I can't pronounce that…" Ichigo said as he looked at the name of the restaurant. L'R'eiliouseruo. It was an Italian restaurant.

"Nobody can." Karin said as she walked past Ichigo and into the restaurant. The group followed her in and they saw her give a tall man a hug. She introduced them to him, his name was Noshu Kuire. He had short brown hair and green eyes.

"Hello, I assume that you're Karin's brother?" Noshu held out his hand to Ichigo, he seemed to be another person who was afraid of him.

"Yeah, I'm Ichigo; this is Orihime my wife, and my daughters Tatsuki and Masaki." Ichigo introduced the others to him, and they were led to their table. "Yuzu, where's your girlfriend?"

"She said she would meet us after dinner back at the house."

…

"Noshu, you seem like a decent person, Karin made a good choice." Ichigo spoke around Karin to her boyfriend then he leaned in to whisper something to Karin. "You gave up on Toshiro?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that. In the car…"

"Okay…Masaki, are you okay, you didn't eat anything." Ichigo noticed Masaki was just holding her fork and her plate was full.

"I'm fine…I'm just feeling a bit tired…" She gave a fake yawn and started eating quickly to catch up to the others who were nearly finished.

"So, Ichigo how did you get that burn on your face, if it's alright for me to ask." Noshu asked, the burn was bothering him, not knowing what it's from.

"It's fine…It is from an explosion at a gas station that killed my friend Tatsuki, who I named my daughter after, to honor her memory."

"Sorry I asked…" He turned away and back to Karin who just sighed. Orihime was whispering back and forth with Tatsuki and they were giggling.

Eventually they finished and Ichigo paid the bill. And they went outside to the Royce.

"And you have one of these…Is this Ichigo's too? Are you still refusing to tell me what he does?" Noshu had his arm around Karin and looked over the car.

"The house, this and the Tesla are mine. And she is not legally al-Orihime, can you handle this one…" Ichigo was interrupted by a roar of a hollow, Noshu started panicking.

"That sound! That is what they sound like! I'm not insane Karin; I know you heard that too!"

"Calm down Noshu, you are right now, the safest possible you could be." Ichigo explained and then he felt Orihime grab his hand.

"I can't exit mine; you go…I'll explain to Noshu…"

"Explain what? What is…?" Noshu was silenced when Ichigo separated from the gigai and drew his sword. The sounds of the hollow were getting closer. He looked at Noshu and told him to get behind him, which he did. The hollow jumped over a building and started firing a cero. Ichigo told the others to run, but before the hollow could fire its cero a small heart formed on the hollows mask and it disappeared into a stuffed animal that was thrown at it.

"…Eh?" Ichigo walked up to the roaring little rabbit-bear thing.

"HEY! Don't touch that! It's dangerous!" A female voice called from the other side of the street.

"That voice…" Ichigo turned around and got a kick to the face from the owner of the voice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!? Going around and picking peoples things up!?" The girl shouted at him. Ichigo stood up and turned to face her.

"IT'S YOU!?" They both shouted at each other while pointing. Orihime ran up to them and when she saw the girl she wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"Riruka-san! Why are you here? Why did you attack Ichigo? How have you been? You're still alive!" Orihime asked quickly as Riruka pried away from her and picked up the roaring stuffed animal, Ichigo's sisters, daughters and Noshu were just looking on confused. Riruka ripped the head off the animal and dropped it to the ground.

"I work here…I was coming to talk to my boss, and then the hollow appeared, I didn't recognize him, you know…the four foot long hair? And the hollow claw…and the two small swords…I only recognized the face." Riruka explained, Orihime drug her over to the rest of them, and the two talked about food for around twenty minutes, then Riruka insisted on leaving.

"I…so let me see if I understand this…Those monsters are called hollow…and they eat people. What you four are is a Shinigami. Karin's brother is the most powerful of these…Shinigami…and…you are all dead already…?" Noshu was recapping what Orihime told him, and Ichigo and both sets of twins nodded.

"Okay, now it makes more sense. Bye, Karin…I'll call you tomorrow." Noshu walked away and got into his car, which is put to shame by the one they drove up in.

…

On the highway they were stuck behind a huge traffic jam. Yuzu turned the radio on and started singing, it was an older sing that Orihime knew and she joined in, half way through their singing Yuzu's phone rang, it was her girlfriend asking where they were, she explained the traffic jam and she hung up. The two of them continued their singing. Once the song ended Yuzu had a great idea.

"Ichi-nii…do you mind if we get a dog?"

"Why would that have anything to do with me?" Ichigo responded while messing with Masaki. He kept poking her and she was trying to stop him but with no success.

"It's your house…" Karin answered for her sister.

"Yeah, fine go ahead."

"Okay…Ichigo; about what you said earlier…I want you to do to me what Rukia did to you, all those years ago." Her voice was shaking and Ichigo could tell, even though she didn't speak strongly, she was serious. His little sister wants to throw her life away. She was always so level headed and clean-cut in her thoughts. Everyone in the car wore a shocked expression.

"I…" Ichigo started his response that would probably ruin his relationship with his family.

…

"It's The Noble Hollow…what is she doing here…she graduated already…" Masaki was walking through the girls' dorm at Shino Academy. The academy provided housing for those who didn't have a home, or chose to stay there. She had her sword drawn.

"What is she doing here…?"

"Is she going to hurt someone?"

"No…she's very kind…but theres something about her eyes that is making me worry."

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Masaki roared at the girls whispering behind her. "I'm looking for someone, my father want's a word with her, I have been authorized to use force to bring her with me, where is, Tsu-Zu Marika?" As she spoke, a door opened and a girl with long dark green hair hanging over her face walked out and confronted Masaki.

"I don't want to hurt you…please leave, for your own sake." Tsu-Zu's threat made everyone go silent.

"My father wants to talk to you about your graduation…please cooperate…he is in his class, he sent me to come find you." Masaki gave her a fake smile. Tsu-Zu just held up her hand and a flash of light sent Masaki back into a wall.

"No." She started turning to go back into her room, but she found herself bound by Horin.

"Sho won't stop me from bringing you to him."

"Is that so…" She raised her arm and snapped the Bakudo; she turned back to Masaki and started an incantation. "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado no 63 Raikoho!" But before the kido could fire, Masaki stabbed her in the foot, making her double over, as she went down, Masaki brought her knee into her chest, knocking her out completely, her Hado dissipated.

"How can she do that…she's only a first year…"

"She is a prodigy, but is very difficult to deal with and doesn't respond to anything but force usually."

"I'm sorry you had to see that, everyone!" Masaki chirped happily before binding Tsu-Zu with Horin and dragging her out and ton Ichigo's classroom. The reason he was there so late, was because he had to deal with a few 'troubled' students.

"Masaki…you seem to be annoyed, was she that much trouble?" Ichigo asked as he knelt down, healed Tsu-Zu's foot and woke her.

"I refuse to submit to you. Hollow."

"Would you shut up…you are graduating in a couple days, and are being given a seated position in squad eleven. Kenpachi has heard about you and is interested. That is it, you are dismissed, and have a nice weekend."

"Dad…couldn't you wait to tell her that?"

"I wanted to see if you could apprehend someone like her. I want to know if my newest squad member is up to the task of capturing some targets for me."

"Of course I would!"

…

"Lieutenant Matsumoto is nowhere to be found, captain, I can't locate her anywhere, and I can't even sense her." Nel was standing in her captain's office giving the report of her search for Rangiku.

"Very well…I'll send in the report that either she has gone rogue or is dead. For now you are the new Lieutenant." Hitsugaya sighed and leaned his head back. "Don't feel too bad, I'm sure she will turn up, she can handle herself. It isn't your fault she's gone."

"I know, but she's your lieutenant and I can't replace the bonds you shared with her." Nel sat down and spoke quietly. There was a knock at the door. And then it flew open.

"CAPTAIN THERE IS AN EMERGENCY LIETENENT MATSUMOTO HAS RETURNED WITH FATAL INJURIES!" A frantic squad member ran in and shouted his message. "SHE'S AT SQUAD FOUR NOW! GO!"

Hitsugaya didn't say anything as he got up and went as fast as possible to the fourth's barracks. When he arrived there was shouting from a room, he sprinted to that room and when he turned the corner his eyes went wide with horror and he vomited from the sight. Rangiku was lying on a table, her left arm and leg were gone, half her face was sliced up beyond recognition, her right arm was snapped backwards, her right leg had burns covering it, her right eye was cut and blind. A few teeth had been pulled out. Her shihakusho was torn up and her chest had whip marks, and bruises, her stomach was slashed open.

"Captain Hitsugaya! Please, leave!" Unohana shouted, he could sense the urgency in her voice, she continued ordering the nurses and others to assist, he was frozen from the sight, Ichigo was visiting Unohana and stumbled into the scene.

"What's goi-HOLY FUCK WHAT HAPPENED!?" Ichigo nearly vomited from the sight of her. She even had a smile frozen on her face; she was alive, but delirious from shock and blood loss.

"Ichigo, get him out of here, he doesn't need to see her like this!" Unohana turned and pointed to the door, Ichigo picked up the frozen captain and carried him to Unohana's office.

"Kurosaki…?"

"What the fuck happened to her?"

"I don't…I don't have any idea…she went missing in Rukongai a week ago…Nel just got back from searching and she couldn't find her…" He seemed incredibly disturbed by the mangled and abused body of his lieutenant. At one point Ichigo heard Orihime shouting orders with Unohana, she was helping with the limb regeneration. The shouting continued for hours, Ichigo sat with Hitsugaya, not talking, just sitting there so he wouldn't be alone. It was nearly three in the morning when Unohana came back to her office.

"Captain Hitsugaya…she will live, but will not be able to resume her duties for a few months at least. That is the good news. She has signs of physical abuse, torture, she also shown signs of severe mental abuse, and massive signs of sexual abuse. But what bothers me is how the wounds on her back were inflicted…They look as if it was from chains, and teeth. She…do you want me to clean up the medical report, or do you want me to say the whole report…?" She explained her horrible situation, and when she asked about the report, both she and Ichigo turned to Hitsugaya.

"I want to know everything."

"Very well…Are you sure, this could mentally break you down…" Unohana wanted to preserve his mind, but thought he had a right to know what happened to his lieutenant.

"Tell me, Captain Unohana. I'm worried for her, yes, I'm worried for my sanity if you say it's that bad…But I need to know…" Hitsugaya looked her in the eyes, she sighed and sat down.

"She was pregnant. She had sand in her wounds that resembled the sand in Hueco Mundo. She had been sexually abused with a large blade, and will probably never have the same mental state, she is in an induced coma, but she keeps mumbling something about the second coming and the son of the king. She also said that she is sorry for causing trouble to you…which she said right after you left."

"Who the hell would do this…and let her live…" Ichigo said quietly, he was shocked that someone could do that to another person. "Wait, Retsu…how did she get here, she was missing for a week…"

"There was a loud ringing like a large bell outside my barracks, only I could hear it, so it seems, because I asked people about it and they couldn't hear it, I went outside and a black gate opened up and she rolled out before it disappeared." Unohana explained this as she eyed Hitsugaya who had his hands on his head, trying to cope with the situation. As annoying and lazy as Rangiku was, she was somewhat like a mother when she wanted to be.

"When can I see her…when will she be awake, I mean." Hitsugaya's voice was shaking.

"I can wake her up anytime…Come with me, both of you."

…

"Rangiku, can you hear me?" Unohana asked as she brought her out of her induced coma, Rangiku nodded and looked around, she was still going to be blind in her one eye. She stopped looking around when she saw Hitsugaya's worried face.

"C-Captain…what happened to me…?" She asked softly through the pain still in her face after it was restored to normal. Hitsugaya didn't say anything, but he walked up to her and knelt down, he put his head on the bed next to her. "Captain…"

"Nothing, Rangiku…You're fine now, and alive, that's all that matters."

"You…called me Rangiku…" She formed a smile on her face, despite the pain that the expression brought.

"Yeah…I guess I did…Do you remember anything about the past week?"

"Nothing at all…no…Hi, Ichigo." She turned her head to Ichigo who was sitting in the chair next to the two of them.

"Hey Rangiku, you gave us quite a scare." Ichigo said with a sigh and he held his head down as if thinking. Rangiku slowly lift her arm and put her hand on his cheek.

"You two were worried about me…I can tell, and I thought you hated me Ichigo." She gave him a smile and then she put her hand on Hitsugaya's head.

"Yeah, I accidentally walked in to the room when you arrived, it was horrible. And I don't hate you, why do you think that?"

"You only talk to me when it's either denying me a drink or telling me to get out of your office."

"Well. If you want I'll sit here and talk with you until you can leave, I'll come by after academy hours every day, if that will make you see that I don't hate you." Ichigo gave a little chuckle and then Hitsugaya raised his head.

"And I will too, Nel can handle the squad…you won't be fully able to return to duty for a few months." Hitsugaya grabbed her hand and stood up. He left without saying a word.

"His heart is iced as Hyrorinmaru…Are you going to leave me as well, Strawberry?"

"After that, I'm considering it." Ichigo gave a small chuckle. For the next couple of hours they just talked about things, not really anything. Ichigo found himself leaving at eight in the morning when she fell asleep

…

"Hey, Yuze…Have you seen my dad?" Masaki went out into the barracks garden and saw Yuze sitting in her tree, watching the Koi.

"He's with Rangiku in the fourth barracks, she came back destroyed, and he's sitting there with her." She fell backwards and hung by her legs to speak, Masaki sat under her tree and looked up.

"How bad was she? She was gone for a week right?" Masaki asked the upside down girl.

"I'm not going to tell you, it was bad, take my word for it, Yumai told me, and it was…bad…so never mind that! What's up, enjoying the squad so far?" Yuze jumped down and sat next to Masaki.

"Everyone is so nice to me! They talk to me, unlike the people at the academy…'Look! The Noble Hollow is here! Maybe she'll blow off someone else's arm now!' Every damn day! Although…I did enjoy the title of Noble Hollow…" Masaki giggled a little, and Yuze leaned against her.

"You're so cute when you stop running around all the time." Yuze laughed as she jumped back into her tree.

"Thank you…I just want to help out as much as I can around here, I have to live up to every one's expectations of the captain's daughter. Tatsuki is so laid back in squad thirteen, her captain isn't her father." Masaki laughed and jumped to the tree with her.

"Rangiku is with him?" Yuze spoke, she felt Rangiku's spiritual pressure, she jumped out of the tree and looked into Ichigo's office, and after a second, the two of them went in.

"What?"

"Go to them!" Yuze grabbed Masaki from the tree and pushed her to the office, opened the door, pushed her in and shut it.

"Oh, Masaki-chan! How's my favorite hollow?" Rangiku spoke with a soft voice, much to Ichigo's dislike, they were good friends.

"I'm fine…" Masaki couldn't take her eyes off of Rangiku's blinded eye.

"Rangiku, Retsu said it wasn't wise to leave so soon, she wants you to rest for a week at least."

"I can rest when I'm dead…Masaki, don't just stand there, come sit with me." Rangiku motioned for her to come near; Masaki gave her a smile and sat next to her. "Oh, Ichigo, where is Orihime, and Koko-chan?"

"Koko is with the punishment force still chasing down the rogues from squad eleven. Orihime is no doubt talking about me at her SWA meeting." Ichigo sighed and sat next to Masaki.

"Rangiku, are you sure you should be up right now…I can tell, just looking at your eye, that your wounds were serious." Masaki couldn't help but to stare at the eye that had a bright red line through the pupil, it still had the same color, but she couldn't see.

"I can walk, with help, I'm conscious, and I have feeling in my legs, so I'm fine by my standards." Rangiku gave a smile, and Ichigo reached over and poked her face lightly, she screamed and hit him. "Why!?"

"You're not fine, you just don't want to be locked in that room, and I was you're ticket out." Ichigo chuckled and put his arm around Masaki.

"Rangiku, are you sure that you want to be up and around…"

"Masaki, I'm fine for the last time." Rangiku pat her head and smiled.

"Fine, b…" Masaki couldn't finish her sentence, her mouth wouldn't move, her vision started to fade, she fell into a familiar blackness.

"Kokuto! What do you want now!?" Masaki had grown too familiar with the darkness, usually it only happened at night when she slept.

"Masaki…Rangiku isn't well, she is weak right now." Kokuto formed in his mist again.

"True…but how do you know about Rangiku?"

"I know everything, child."

"Whatever you say…So what do you want that's so important you drag me in to my mind during the day?"

"Curiosity killed the hollow." As Kokuto spoke, her vision faded again and she woke up, her head in Rangiku's lap, and Ichigo was yelling at her.

"You will not teach Masaki about the exotic sex positions!"

"What." Masaki sat up and was looking at her father who sighed.

"Why did you just fall asleep for two minutes?" Rangiku asked as she cupped her hand over Ichigo's mouth.

"Nothing, I'm just tired…Oh hey Yoruichi!" She looked up to see Yoruichi standing in the door, wearing Sui-Feng's Captain Coat. And what looked like her clothes balled up under her arm.

"Please tell me she isn't tied up naked somewhere." Ichigo stood up and sat at his desk.

"Yes, and I'm not going to tell you that somewhere." She gave him a wink and then sat on the couch wrapping her arm around a nervous Masaki.

…

"I'm tired…Dad, I'm going back home, I'll see you get there." Masaki ran out of his office hoping to get home quickly before Kokuto decides to black her out again. She had grown accustomed to his arrival during the night. She hasn't told anyone about him because she figured he actually was her zanpakuto or a dream at least. On her way she felt some one was following her. She stopped and turned around to see if there was anyone behind her, nobody. She continued running home and had the same feeling. She turned around to see Koko had been following her.

"Masaki, you seem uneasy was someone following you?" she spoke mockingly for she was the one following her.

"Koko! You're back!" Masaki was relieved to see her older sister and ran up to her and threw her arms around her. After the long reunion Masaki let go. "Go see dad, he should still be with Rangiku in his office, if not he's taking her home. Ask him to explain what happened to her, she is still in poor condition."

"Okay, I'll do that, see you at home."

…

"Mom! Can you help me with something?" Masaki called as she looked into her parent's room. Orihime came down the hall and looked in the room to see what she was looking at.

"Oh…I see Yoruichi was in here." Sui-Feng was tied up on the bed unconscious and naked, a rope tied around her neck and to one of the bed posts. Her arms were bound behind her back and her legs together.

"I guess so…do you need my help to untie her?"

"You called me here so you untie her, I'll find something she can wear." Orihime went back down the hall and Masaki cut the ropes around her and woke her up, a few slaps to her face woke her up.

"Yoruichi-sama…why do you keep doing this to me…" She whispered to herself before opening her eyes and seeing who woke her. she let out a small yelp and fell off the bed.

"Are you okay? Looked like you just hit your head!"

Orihime came back in the room with some of Tatsuki's clothes, Sui-Feng and Tatsuki were basically the same size, and Tatsuki was just a couple inches taller.

"Sui-Feng, here you go! You really should set some boundaries with her…"Orihime gave her the clothes and she changed, she waited for her to get dressed.

"I guess so. The end product is usually worth the trip, but sometimes not so much."

"Wonderful, now I'm going to leave, bye mom, Sui-Feng." Masaki waved as she left and went into Tier's room. She was in the shower and didn't hear the door open, Masaki just got on the bed and fell asleep while waiting. She didn't drift in to the blackness where Kokuto was, instead she was in Hueco Mundo and Ichigo was fighting a thousand Menos and when he killed one, it turned into a kitten. Needless to say it was a weird dream. When she did finally wake up, Tier was asleep next to her, she could see from the window that the sun was coming up. Tier picked the room with a window that pointed to the sun in the morning; she used the sun shining on her face in the morning as a way to wake up. Tier started moving when Masaki sat up. Masaki ran her hand in Tier's hair to wake her fully.

"Oh, good morning…" Tier spoke through a yawn as she sat up.

"You didn't wake me up last night…" Masaki joked as she turned to her.

"I was too tired; I didn't even have a chance to get dressed before falling into the bed and falling asleep." Tier stood up and noticed that Tier actually didn't get dressed.

"Oh, well…do you want to go to the beach if you aren't busy?" Masaki pressed her hands together and lowered her head.

"I guess so, just us?" Tier asked as she got dressed, Masaki shook her head.

"With Rangiku and dad, I figured if Rangiku was in a gigai, she could have fun even through her recovery."

"Sounds like fun, I'll be ready soon."

…

"I don't think this is such a good idea…Unohana said she should take a week to rest, seriously…are any of you listening to me…?" Ichigo had Rangiku hanging on to his shoulder; she can't stand on her own. Tier and Masaki laughed and shook their heads for no. Ichigo sighed as the four of them went through the Senkaimon to Urahara's shop. They got their gigai, Ichigo flashed to the house to get Tier's car, he drove it back and let her drive.

"Masaki, thank you for inviting me! I can at least have fun here." Rangiku was sitting next to Masaki behind Ichigo and Tier.

"Well, since you seemed so sad when Ichigo said you needed rest yesterday, so I thought that if you were in a gigai, you could go do whatever." Masaki turned to her and smiled, Rangiku couldn't resist and pulled her into a huge embrace, her large breasts suffocating her.

"Yuzu and Karin are gone for a few days, they left a note inside in case we came by, Masaki, would you like this to be your first time drunk?" Ichigo just fell into the 'bad parent zone' Masaki wasn't sure, but after a second, she nodded.

"Ichigo, are you sure…I don't want what happened last time to repeat itself…" Tier spoke up as she pulled into the driveway of the house.

"The solution to that problem, my dear espada, is too keep your legs closed…" Rangiku mumbled as she got out, Tier's face went bright red as she got out and threw the keys to Ichigo, then ran inside with Rangiku.

"Come sit up here with me Masaki." Ichigo got into the driver's seat, and Masaki switched to the passenger's.

"I don't want to get crazy drunk like you do…"

"Oh…don't worry, I won't let you drink that much." He lied through his teeth.

…

"You didn't…please tell me you didn't give her that Absinth." Ichigo was questioning a drunk Rangiku. He was drunk, but sober enough to not do what she did.

"I…yes, hey…do you wanna…maybe go upstairs, and give me a-" Rangiku drunkenly stuttered through her sentence, which she didn't get to finish.

"N-No…Come…on Masaki…" Ichigo dragged a drunken Masaki up the stairs into one of the rooms. He barely got her into one of the beds, he stumbled out and shouted down the stairs. "Bitches…Hurry a-and finish!" he stumbled into his room and before he could even make it to his bed, he was on the floor unconscious.

…

Masaki woke up to the feeling of warmth on her right side, the sun didn't shine in to her room, so it wasn't that, she opened her eyes but couldn't see in the dark. After her eyes got used to the darkness, she looked to her right, and Tier was cuddled up against her, curled up in a ball on top of her blanket. She couldn't help but notice that Tier was making weird faces, probably a drunken nightmare she thought. Masaki just smiled, turned over and went back to sleep, since she noticed the clock saying 5 A.M. After about an hour of not being able to go to sleep, she stood up, noticing it odd that she didn't have the hangover that everyone hates so much. She quietly made her way out of her room and down the stairs. She quietly opened the door and stepped outside. She was surprised to see who was out there.

"Rangiku…?" Masaki whispered as she slowly moved to her, she was smiling looking off into the distance, when she heard Masaki, she turned and kept her smile, but Masaki noticed there was a tear streaming from the eye she couldn't see.

"Good morning Masaki…Aren't you having a hangover?" She said softly before looking at the sunrise.

"Never mind that…You were just crying…Are you okay?" Masaki pat Rangiku's back a little. She didn't think it would help, but it wouldn't hurt.

"I'm fine, just remembering someone from my past who took my heart with them; I'll tell you the story one day. Do you think Tier managed to stay out of your father's room this time?" At Rangiku's words a cold shiver ran up her spine.

"She was in my room."

Rangiku giggled before taking Masaki's hand and dragging her down to the beach.

"Why are you dragging me to the beach?"

"A nice morning walk, is that a problem?" Rangiku quickened her pace so they could get to the beach before the sun rose too much.

"Fine, this sounds fun."

The two of them walked along the water for about an hour before turning back, Masaki noticed that Rangiku's strawberry blonde hair had a streak of very heavy bright red.

"When did you dye that streak in?"

"Last night after you were dragged upstairs, I found some red hair dye and used it, not sure why Ichigo's sisters had red dye."

"It was probably Yuzu's girlfriend's, she had red hair of that color…What are those bells?" Masaki stopped and looked around, Rangiku looked at her like she was crazy.

"There are no bells sweetie, you're just going insane." Rangiku chuckled and continued walking.

"No! I hear be-" A big black get with red markings appeared and started opening slowly. Rangiku saw this and grabbed Masaki and started running. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a small green pill Urahara gave her, she gave another to Masaki.

"Don't ask! Swallow! Get your dad!" The two girls were expelled from their gigai, Masaki fired a cero at the gate, before flashing to the house, she heard Rangiku release her Shikai from the distance. She got into the house and ran into Ichigo's room shouting at him and shaking him awake.

"What!? What's wrong…mask fragment, why are you out of your gigai?" Ichigo said slowly, much to her annoyance.

"Shut up, help Rangiku! She's fighting someone!" Masaki's words woke Ichigo, he jumped out of his gigai and followed Masaki to the beach, Ichigo could see Rangiku trying to fight someone in a black robe.

"There! That gate appeared and I guess that's who came out!" when they got closer they could see the man's face, since his hood was ripped from Rangiku.

"Kokuto!?" Masaki and Ichigo shouted at the same time, Ichigo didn't waste time asking how Masaki knew him, instead he charged down the Sinner.

"Oh, Ichigo…Still as hot headed as ever, I see." Kokuto taunted as he dodged Ichigo's attacks.

"Shut the hell up! You killed my sister in hell! She barely survived because of Orihime! How are you out here so freely!?" Ichigo roared before sheathing his left sword. "Moon be black. Heaven's Cry. Zangetsu!" He manifested Houou-Kyu. "Konagona Ni Natta Kaen!" The second large blade formed with its black flames.

"I see you have a few more toys to play with…and as to me being here…I had some help from a friend who hates you for killing someone close to him." Kokuto rushed down Ichigo and started slashing at him, pushing Ichigo back. Rangiku and Masaki were speechless to see Ichigo being pressured so much by this opponent.

"Rangiku, Masaki, get Tier, tell her to come here, you two go back to soul society! Getsuga-Enyoku!" The massive wave wrapped in flame hit Kokuto in the chest, all it did was burn him a little.

"Something like that can't hurt me!" Kokuto taunted but was caught off guard by Ichigo's Gochutekkan which gave Ichigo time to start an incantation.

"Seeping crest of turbidity, arrogant vessel of lunacy. Boil forth and deny, grow numb and flicker, disrupting sleep. Crawling queen of iron, eternally self-destructing doll of mud. Unite, repulse. Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness. Hado no 90, Kurohitsugi!" A giant black box filled around the pillars that pinned Kokuto and cross shaped spears impaled it. After a few seconds the black box disappeared and Kokuto stood up, bloody. With a sadistic grin. Tier had arrived at the beginning of that kido. When she saw that the man stood up after that, she immediately released her resurreccion.

"Destroy, Tiburon!" Tier charged down the man, bringing her arm with the giant sword down in his head. He barely dodged it before Ichigo flashed to him sand kicked him in the back, and released his Bankai, after sealing Houou-Kyu.

"BANKAI! Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo pointed his left sword at him, and a cero started to gather energy.

"Gran Ray Cero…?" Tier mumbled to herself when she recognized the way the cero was growing. She started charging her own Gran Ray, Ichigo looked to her to see her doing the same, he nodded and they both unleashed this massive power.

…

"Captain Kurostuchi! We have a 'Multi-Captain' level fight occurring at Captain Kurosaki's last known location! We granted him and Tier Harribel a Gentei Kaijo, they are fighting an unknown enemy with an undetectable level of power. Maybe we should send some captains?" A member of squad twelve shouted for his captain, when he arrived, he looked at the monitor, and saw the timer at the top that said how long the fight had been going on, forty-five minutes. He had been out doing something and just came back, he didn't say a thing, but instead lifted a finger for a hell butterfly, his message was to Kenpachi Zaraki, Sajin Komamura, and Renji Abarai. 'Get your asses to the world of the living now! Kurosaki and that blonde espada are in a massive fight, go now!'

When each captain who the message was for, heard it, they grinned for a chance of a fight, except Sajin, the large dog captain just sighed.

…

"Ichigo! Use that cero again!" Tier shouted at Ichigo who kicked away Kokuto's latest attack. Ichigo did as she said, seeing as she had a plan, Ichigo fired the massive cero and Tier raised her arm. "Cascada." A giant wave of water slammed into Kokuto who was stumbled from the cero, since they were on a beach with an unlimited source of water, she was as deadly as she could possibly be. Kokuto erupted from the water and flash stepped to Tier, slashing her across the face, she barely managed to dodge it and had a gash on her cheek. A large Senkaimon opened up behind the two. Renji, Komamura and Kenpachi stepped out. Renji and Komamura immediately released their Bankai and began a combined assault, Kenpachi just lazily walked to the battle. Kokuto was taking hits from everyone, he turned to Kenpachi and smirked at the tired looking captain. He rushed him down and his sword ran his shoulder through. Kenpachi grinned.

"Oh, good choice!" Kenpachi grabbed his arm with one hand, and used the sword in his other hand to remove his eye patch. Kokuto was bound by three different Rikujokoro from the remaining captains, Kenpachi took this advantage, he released his arm seeing as this was not an opponent to hold back on, he took his sword with both hands, raised it over his head slowly and slammed in down on Kokuto, breaking all the kido binding him, and sending Kokuto flying for about a thousand feet, every one flashed to where they saw him land, and the saw him just standing there, panting, blood dripping from a huge gash along his chest. He suddenly started melting into the ground, bells started chiming, and all of them could hear it. The giant black gate with red chains appeared and opened; Kokuto emerged from the sand and jumped into it. The gate shut, the bells stopped and he was gone.

"ICHIGO, WHY WAS HE HERE!?" Renji grabbed Ichigo.

"This is not your fight, I have to do this." Ichigo broke free from Renji, opened a garganta and left the other captains there.

…

"Lord Kokuto, I see you failed to achieve your goal…" A short man who looked to be in his late twenties was standing over the nearly dead Kokuto, he looked exactly like Aizen but with longer hair and a short beard.

"Be quiet, keep your comments to yourself, Kemosuke. Now, stop your gawking and heal me…"

"Yes, my lord."

…

"Masaki!" Ichigo ran into her room shouting, she was sitting on her bed reading a book, Ichigo's sudden action made her jump a little.

"What!?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO KOKUTO IS!?" Ichigo shouted at her, his eyes wide with anger, he then realized himself and calmed down when he saw how he frightened Masaki. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you like that, but tell me."

"I've been seeing him in my dreams for a while, I had no clue who he was, or even that he was real."

"Right…I'm going to put a kido barrier on you, illusions are going to be blocked from affecting you, and you will not dream for a few weeks. No arguing, this is to keep him from talking to you at all." Ichigo put his hand on her head and exhaled, his hand gave off a purple glow and then stopped, after his barrier, he went on to explain what Kokuto was, and what he did, Ichigo left out his multiple transformations, just to keep her from thinking that she will transition into a Vasto Lorde if she gets angry.

"I…What does this have to do with me?" Masaki was worried that she was the target of this massively powerful enemy, who just held his own against four captains, and an espada. Two of them being Ichigo and Kenpachi.

"I don't know, as far as I know, he just appeared on the beach with you and Rangiku." Ichigo sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms, she was shaking.

"Is Rangiku okay, now that we're here, she's back to her poor condition and blinded again…" She couldn't stop her shaking.

"Yeah, Toshiro is visiting her, that short fight she had, even though she didn't get hit, it took a toll on her and reopened some wounds, would you like to come visit her with me?" Ichigo didn't get a response but she nodded.

…

"Rangiku, do you have to be so reckless…?" Hitsugaya was sitting next to her new bed at the fourth's barracks. She smiled before answering.

"Aww, my captain is worried about me." She said in a childish voice.

"I am, and I don't want to lose my lazy lieutenant." Hitsugaya chuckled and turned to see the door opening, Masaki came in followed by Ichigo.

"Rangiku…I'm sorry for making you fight him…" Masaki walked around the bed and threw her arms around her neck.

"It's not your fault, plus if I didn't, who knows what he would have done to that pretty face of yours." Rangiku spoke like a responsible person, which surprised Ichigo, Masaki and Toshiro sighed.

"Kurosaki, was it really him? Didn't you seal him in the depths of Hell?" Hitsugaya pulled Ichigo out of the room to talk about it.

"I think so, but when he escaped, it wasn't the Gates of Hell. And he broke out with the help of someone who wants revenge on me, no idea who though, there are many people who my actions have hurt in the past." Ichigo walked back in and saw the two talking about boys, and he silently cursed Rangiku.

"So…Masaki, there must be a boy that you like! Tell me, I'll be sure to make Ichigo stay away from him." Rangiku giggled and Masaki leaned in and whispered something to her.

"Ooh, he joined my squad you know…" Rangiku glanced at Ichigo when she said that, he sat up straight and looked at Masaki.

"Who is it, Masaki?"

"Keran Shiro…Tall, black shoulder-length hair, dark gold eyes…" She would have continued on but Ichigo started laughing.

"He was in my class you know! He was so timid, never spoke to anyone, but hell, he was the best fighter, I don't know anything about him other than that, so I approve if you want to confess to him, let's see where this goes." Ichigo gave her a smile and then looked at Rangiku.

"Don't scare him away Ichigo." Rangiku scolded.

"I'll try…"

…

"Yo, Byakuya." Ichigo called from under one of the trees in Byakuya's garden, he saw Byakuya come out to tend to his flowers.

"How did you get in here, Kurosaki." Byakuya gave him a cold glare before turning away from him.

"Is that any way to treat a fellow noble?" Ichigo saw Byakuya shudder when he said the word noble.

"No, but it is the way to treat an intruder." Byakuya raised a hand and made a signal for his guards to escort Ichigo out. A group of five guards surrounded Ichigo, who just stood up and flash stepped around them to another tree, which he sat under.

"You're not going to get me out that easily, you know." Ichigo taunted as the guards surrounded him again. Ichigo sighed as he closed his eyes, he opened them a second later and an orange box appeared around him, he stood up and pressed it to the box, his hand started to burn.

"But I can keep you there for a little so you don't bother me." Byakuya said, with almost a smirk.

"Is that so?" Ichigo spoke from behind him with a chuckle, Byakuya had a confused face as he and the guards looked to the barrier to see he wasn't in there anymore, Byakuya looked down to see Ichigo holding his Kyoka Suigetsu.

"That was a dirty trick." Byakuya actually chuckled at being fooled by someone like him.

"Yeah, it was. Is Rukia around?" Ichigo asked as he made his way back to the tree, the guards surrounded him once again. "Really, are you still going to try to catch me? I know you're all terrified of me, so leave, go ahead." Ichigo gave a laugh as he shooed them away. This made Byakuya actually laugh, a rare sight.

"Yes, I'm right here, Strawberry, hello Nii-Sama." Rukia appeared behind the tree he was sitting under. Byakuya nodded at her and she sat down next to Ichigo. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, let's go." Ichigo grabbed her arm and flashed away, leaving Byakuya to tend to his garden in peace.

…

"You damn...fool, I don't even...think that's a flash step, what the hell is that!? Much too fast…" Rukia was breathing heavily after he released her arm, it felt like she was being crushed between two concrete slabs.

"Something akin to teleporting…The Hogyoku decided to give me a boost, and now I can teleport…It does get annoying…not knowing what this thing is doing to me until Zangetsu figures it out." Ichigo explained as she caught her breath.

"Is that why I'm having trouble breathing…"

"Yes, probably. What I dragged you out here for is…look over there, on the edge of the cliff." They were on Sokyoku Hill, what was left of it. Ichigo pointed to the edge of the cliff, Tatsuki and Iruzai were having an argument about something.

"What are they fighting about…wait, won't they sense me?"

"I put up a barrier for you when we got here, so no, and I don't know, but they've been going at it for an hour now."

"About what?" Rukia asked silently from behind the trees they were hiding in.

"Don't know…they drew their swords…"

What the two spectators didn't know was that they were arguing about what days to do what.

"I'll do everything you say, whenever you say it, if you beat me, that is. If I win, you do the same for me."

"Fine, I'm going to win this time! I can't wait to have full control over you!" Iruzai laughed as he spoke. Within thirty seconds he was flat on his back, and she as sitting on his stomach and had her zanpakuto at his throat.

Back in the tree lines, Rukia sighed at the inability of her son to fight his girlfriend.

"That's my girl!" Ichigo silently cheered.

"What do you think it was about, she beat hi…" Rukia was cut silent by what she saw, Tatsuki was straddling Iruzai's waist and she was kissing him, after a few seconds she got up and kicked him in the side before helping him up.

"She's more abusive than you…the hell?" Ichigo spoke quietly, Rukia gasped at his words and gave him a massive smack to the face, and he didn't dodge, or flinch.

"Shut up…I think…Where did you go!?" Rukia spoke, and noticed Ichigo was gone, she looked up and saw him behind Tatsuki, Iruzai was frozen.

"Iruzai, are you okay? You're not moving?"

"Y-y…"

"What?"

"Your dad is behind you…" Iruzai managed to point at Ichigo, who smirked and teleported away before Tatsuki could turn around.

"There's no one there…whatever, now I get to make the plans and order you around! Kiss me and then walk me home." He did exactly that.

…

"I'm going to do that to him every time I see them having a moment." He told Rukia before he grabbed her arm and teleported them back to Byakuya's garden, she fell to her knees to catch her breath.

"Whatever…"

"So n…" Ichigo was interrupted by a hell butterfly landing on his finger.

'Captain Hollowfuck, report to my labs, I need you for something.' The words of Mayuri's message rang in Ichigo's head, he chuckled at the latest insult thrown at him.

…

"Masaki, you look really tired, why don't you go rest, Unohana said I can leave tomorrow, so you don't have to stay here with me." Rangiku tried to convince her to go get some sleep.

"I'm the reason that you're back in this position, plus, you're happy when I'm here."

"What if I said you were annoying?"

"Well than I would continue to annoy you, seeing as you aren't, I'm staying here." Masaki spoke quickly and crossed her arms. After a little, Rangiku was watching Masaki sleep in the chair. She sighed, and just looked at how similar to Ichigo she looked.

"Yo, Rangiku, feeling better?" Ichigo was standing in the doorway with a small smile. Orihime came in behind him and ran over to her and hugged her.

"Rangiku-san! I was so worried when Ichigo told me about you're injuries! Are you okay? Does your eye hurt?"

"Everything hurts Orihime-chan, I was nearly ripped in half, so yes, it hurts, and I'm blind in that eye."

"Oh, Masaki is asleep, how long?"

"About ten minutes. Hi Captain Unohana." Rangiku looked at Ichigo who was confused until he felt a hand on his shoulder as if to move him, which he quickly did.

"You are always smiling, despite the pain I know your face is causing you. You must enjoy the constant visits from your captain and the Kurosaki family, correct?" Unohana started to change Rangiku's bandages, Ichigo turned away, not wanting to give her a reason to call him out.

"Yes, Masaki was keeping me company but fell asleep, Ichigo is usually here, Orihime-chan just shown up, and my captain has been by a few times." Rangiku eyed Ichigo to see if he peeked, his stoic stance at looking to the door, made her chuckle.

"Retsu, I need to talk to you, when you finish with her."

"Certainly, just go wait in my office." Ichigo nodded and went to her office, Isane was in there.

"Isane, you look troubled."

"I do? I was just spaced out!" She laughed a little and sat next to him. The two talked about things for a few minutes until Unohana came back in.

"Well Ichigo, what did you need to tell me?" Unohana sat behind her desk and put her hands together.

"I think Rangiku's injuries were a warning, she is just the beginning." Ichigo's voice had a dark tone to it.

"He wouldn't come here, would he?" Unohana sounded worried.

"Let's put it this way…you will have to fight." Ichigo looked her dead in the face. She seemed to be ecstatic that she would get to fight, but the worry in her eyes kept the two in the room from knowing.

"Wait, Captain, who are you talking about? What does he mean that she was a warning?" Isane shouted, not knowing the situation.

"An escaped Sinner, Kokuto. He was the one who did that to her, Retsu said she heard the bells and saw the black gate, I saw the same and heard them when he escaped." Ichigo explained at the confused lieutenant.

"Why can't the people you defeat leave you alone?" Isane joked out, earning a worried chuckle from Ichigo.

"I don't know, and it's not like hell will lend…me it's…" Ichigo didn't finish his sentence before he ran out the door and out of the barracks. He teleported his way to the twelfth squad labs. And knocked heavily on the door. Nemu opened the door.

"Captain Ku-" She was silenced by Ichigo who put his hand on her shoulder, he knew she wouldn't say anything to him.

"Move." Ichigo pushed her aside and began searching for Mayuri.

"Captain Kurosaki, need something?" Akon asked, looked annoyed.

"Yes, Captain Hollowfuck…What do you want?" Mayuri appeared behind him with his arms crossed.

"Send me to Hell." Ichigo gave a small smirk.

"With Pleasure!" He grinned the most twisted grin Ichigo had ever seen.


	2. It Is My Turn

**AN: ****We're going to have a few chapters before we see Kokuto again, so enjoy.**

* * *

Masaki is still shaken by learning what Kokuto is, she still won't leave Rangiku's side; She blames herself for making Rangiku reopen her wounds, because she thought that Masaki needed protection. As she was looking at Rangiku sleeping in the bed at the fourth squad she started to think. She was thinking about all the stories people told her about Ichigo, how he protected everyone, how he died to protect Orihime, how he literally went through Hell, twice, for his sister and friends. Because of Kokuto. She remembered the story of him becoming a Substitute, and how he rushed in to stop Rukia's execution, how he defeated two of the most powerful captains, destroyed their ultimate weapon, meant only for executing officials, used on an unseated member to spark a plan of twisted intentions by Aizen. She thought about how he was always protecting, even against vastly more powerful enemies. But she did not know about all of his 'transformations' nobody told her about Hell lending its power to him, how he turned into a Vasto Lorde, especially for the fight with Ulquiorra in Hueco Mundo, she was just told that his desire to save Orihime, was stronger than the grips of death. She thought that he was the protector. He protected her. She there decided no more. She would be the one to protect. She got up and slowly made her way out of the room and stood in the hall way. Everyone going about their business, she decided to find Unohana and ask her something. She made her way to her office, the door was open and she just walked in.

"Hello Masaki. Are you okay?" Unohana was making some tea and she looked up to see Masaki, and the serious look her tired eyes had.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. I want you to do something for me, if that's okay?" Masaki didn't take a seat, but stood in front of her, not breaking eye contact.

"That all depends what the favor is." Unohana poured herself some tea and offered Masaki some, which she refused.

"Teach me how to fight. I know that you used to be the Kenpachi before Ken…Zaraki, so please, teach me how to fight like you. I want to learn from the official holder of the title Kenpachi." Masaki's request made Unohana almost choke on her tea.

"What makes you think I am the official holder of that title?" Unohana stuttered in her words, and set her cup of tea down.

"You're still alive." Masaki smirked a little at her response.

"Why do you want me to teach you, your father is much, much stronger than me? And besides, he is a teacher after all." Unohana was pressing every issue she could.

"You and I both know that you could beat him in a fight, experience over strength. And he wouldn't teach me for the reason I have." Masaki crossed her arms and looked away for a second.

"And your reason is…?" Unohana asking, now out of curiosity, she already made her decision.

"It's my turn to protect." Masaki had a serious look in her eyes, that made Unohana think of Ichigo.

"Very well…your father is…visiting…someone right now, so I assume he will be gone for a while."

"Who?" Masaki didn't want to know, but curiosity was her weakness. Unohana was silent for a minute as if she was trying to remember the person's name.

"Someone who helped him in the past." Unohana didn't know how to say 'Your father is in Hell trying to control its power.' So she just made an excuse. "But never mind that. If you want to train, I'll be waiting in your barracks' battlefield, go tell Rangiku that she will be free to leave tomorrow, this training will take a few days and you will not be permitted to stop, other than a few hours of sleep. After that, you will tell Ichigo if he is back by then, and he will join us." Unohana got up and left, she had a smile on her face, but hid it from Masaki, she was secretly ecstatic that she was going to train someone in something other than healing kido.

"Okay than…" Masaki stood up and went back to Rangiku's room, she was awake. Masaki told her that she would be able to leave tomorrow, and that she will be busy for a few days. Masaki gave her a hug and before Rangiku could say anything, Masaki was gone.

…

"Jotei-sama…I beg of you, lend me your power, once more." Ichigo was bowing before a large demon with white hair and spike teeth the size of katana, he had large red eyes, and his skin was a pale purple with scales. He sat on a throne made of large bones, the smallest of which looked to be ten times as big as Ichigo was. Ichigo was being so formal because the large demon who ruled Hell wouldn't respond if he wasn't so formal. The large guardians of hell, the Kushanada, were surrounding the two of them, waiting for their master's signal to attack.

"Captain Kurosaki, I refuse to grant you your wish. However…I know why you are here asking. The Sinner Kokuto was freed by a man named Kemosuke, he is no longer bound by hell, I will grant you the ability to open the Gates of Hell, but I will not…lend you my powers. The one, who Kokuto is after, is you but he needs your daughter Masaki. For reasons I do now know. If you wish for my powers to protect your family, I will not lend them to you." At Jotei's words, Ichigo was crushed by one of the Kushanada. "I will give them to you."

The Kushanada that crushed him lift its hand and revealed Ichigo clad in the golden skulls again.

"I don't understand. Why give me the power, if all I need to do is borrow it for a while and seal Kokuto back into hell?" Ichigo noticed how he only had one sword now, and it was very much similar to his Bankai, but about a foot longer, and had a golden tint to its blackness. Ichigo looked up to the large demon on his throne.

"You will not be able to seal him away again. Kemosuke completely severed his connection to Hell. I grant you this power because you helped me before, if only to help yourself at the time. I have three requests for you, Captain Kurosaki."

"Yes, what are they, Jotei-sama?" Ichigo bowed his head again.

"One, Bring your daughter to me, so I may grant her a similar power, you alone cannot stop Kokuto." Ichigo was silent but internally screaming at the demon.

"Yes, Jotei-sama, what is the second?"

"Two, kill Kokuto and one of his accomplices."

"Who is his accomplice that I'm to kill?" Ichigo asked, still not raising his head, he knew the demon would either kill him or ignore him again.

"A man named Kuirigue."

"Yes, Jotei-sama, and the third?"

"That we will discuss after you bring me your daughter." The demon made a hand signal and all of the Kushanada disappeared into the ground.

"If I may ask, if I seal this armor…will the Kushanada attack me again, like they did last time I was here?" Ichigo stood up and pointed to the skull over his left eye.

"No, they only attacked because of the people near you. They weren't attacking them because you had the Skullclad Armor on, they thought you were going to eliminate the threat, when you released it and relinquished the power back to them, they considered you defeated by them and they attacked. They will do no such thing this time around." The large demon gave a hearty laugh at Ichigo's concern.

"Thank you, Jotei-sama. I will bring my daughter to you…you said that I can open the Gates of Hell…does that mean the giant one with the sword will open…?"

"I knew you would have concerns about that, so I gave you the ability to open one just like one of your Senkaimon, instead of your sword being the key, your mind is. And no it will not be the massive one that absorbs Sinner Hollows. It will be around the size of you." As Jotei explained this, Ichigo released the Skullclad form, and began trying to activate it again, with no success.

"Thank you very much…how do I reactivate that…?" Ichigo sighed and looked back at Jotei who was laughing at him.

"When you need the armor, call out to it in your soul." Jotei explained as he pointed on of his fingers at Ichigo's chest.

"Yes Jotei-sama. I will bring her as soon as I can, if I cannot bring her right now, I will return to inform you when I can." Ichigo bowed his head and waited for a response.

"Very well, now listen to me, Captain Kurosaki…Your daughter is a hollow, there is a chance that this power will strengthen her hollow half and she will transform into a full hollow, you know the transformation I'm referring to." He raised his left arm and pointed to the left hand with his right one.

"If there is a chance that it won't, there is reason enough to continue." Ichigo spoke calmly, not wanting to anger the demon.

"I hope you are confident in your choice, Captain. You may leave now…You may not know this, but time in Hell is a bit different from outside. The hour you spent here…is four days outside." Jotei spoke and Ichigo stood up.

"Thank you Jotei-sama, I will return soon if I can't bring my daughter right now I will inform you of when she can come." Ichigo focused his mind on opening the Gate of Hell, and a tiny version of the one that opened in Karakura long ago formed and opened, it was just big enough for Ichigo to walk through.

…

"Captain Unohana…why have you stopped?" Masaki breathed out as she steadied herself with her nameless zanpakuto.

"There is nothing more I can teach you without Ichigo's assistance. He should be back by now…never mind…he's back." Unohana spoke with a smile, but this confused Masaki. Unohana saw the small Hell-gate open above the barracks.

"How…can you tell? Nobody can fell his presence?" Masaki asked her as she walked over to the 'gentle' captain who just kicked the crap out of her for four days straight, for 'training.'

"Nobody can feel him but they can see him." She pointed at the other side of the battlefield. Masaki turned and saw Ichigo walking to them.

"Retsu, Masaki, what are you two doing?" Ichigo asked as he looked over Masaki, who was covered in cuts and dirt. Unohana on the other hand, didn't even have a speck of dust on her.

"I am training your daughter as a Kenpachi." Unohana spoke up first, Masaki opened her mouth to speak but Unohana beat her to it.

"And why are you doing that?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Because…It's my turn to protect." Masaki spoke up. Her words surprised Ichigo.

"That's a good reason, I like it." Ichigo chuckled before looking at Unohana. "Retsu, mind if I borrow her for a minute?" Ichigo gave her a wink, saying his trip to Hell was not wasted.

"That is fine, but hurry back…you are going to help me train her." Unohana gave him her 'If you say no, you die' look and he nodded quickly.

"Okay, Masaki, I'm taking you somewhere…different for a little. And when we get there, you are going to meet someone, do not be informal, he will just ignore you, call him Jotei-sama. Okay?"

"I…Uh, alright…" Masaki was a bit confused by what Ichigo was saying.

Ichigo opened the Gate of Hell and ran through, with Masaki behind him, he had her arm in a tight grip. They came out in front of Jotei, who was still in his throne for it had only been a few seconds to him what was about three minutes outside.

"Jotei-sama, I have brought my daughter." Ichigo bowed his head and pushed Masaki's down so she was bowing to. "Be very formal…" Ichigo sharply whispered to her.

"Kurosaki-san… step forward…away from your father." Jotei spoke as he made the Kushanada form around the three of them.

"Yes, Jotei-sama." Masaki said as she went about twenty feet in front of Ichigo.

"You are being given the power of Hell. Do not lose sight of your pure side, do not let the hollow side of you take over." Jotei spoke as he looked down at her.

"Forgive me…I do not follow what you are saying, Jotei-sama." Masaki bowed her head slightly. Jotei made a hand signal and Ichigo stood up and walked to her.

"This is what he is talking about." Ichigo formed the Skullclad Armor. "This is the power of the ruler of Hell. Jotei-sama said that there is a high chance that you will become a full hollow if you receive this power."

"I guess I will just have to not become a full hollow than…" She spoke to Ichigo who nodded and went back to where he was before, and knelt down. "Jotei-sama. Do it." At her words, Jotei nodded and one of the Kushanada came up to her and slammed it's hand down on her, there was a massive golden light shining through the spaces between the Kushanada's hand, when it lifted the hand Masaki stood there in her Skullclad Armor. It looked exactly like Ichigo's, but the skull covering Ichigo's left eye was over her right eye and had a large crack down the middle between its eyes, covering the mask fragment, and the one on her right shoulder had horns similar to Ichigo's Vasto Lorde form. Masaki's hollow side tried to take over her soul but was suppressed halfway through, resulting in it fusing with her Skullclad Armor. In her right hand, she held her zanpakuto, it was a foot longer than it normally was, and had a golden tint over its normal silver color.

"Interesting…" Jotei spoke as the Kushanada withdrew. He was examining her over looking at the form that the armor has never taken before.

"Jotei-sama…what is the third request?" Ichigo spoke up, remembering the third request was going to be asked when his daughter was here.

"Yes, right. Captain Kurosaki...You will bring me Kemosuke, instead of killing him. He is the one who broke Kokuto out of Hell."

"Yes, Jotei-sama, but why did you need my daughter to ask me this?" Ichigo looked up slightly to see Masaki release the Skullclad Armor, turn and walk back to him. He immediately noticed that her mask fragment changed. It now formed a spike that ran down her cheek, and it had a black stripe running horizontally over the eye hole. The spike that formed form the top, was now gone. It wrapped further around her face, like sideways water droplets, it expanded to her nose. She came up to him and knelt down next to him.

"So she doesn't kill him."

Ichigo and Jotei went on to explain how to summon the armor, and who to kill. Ichigo and Masaki thanked Jotei and Ichigo opened the Hell-gate again and the two of them stepped though. They came out and it was a few hours later, for having been there for a few minutes. They saw Unohana sitting off to the side, drinking some tea.

"Masaki…do not use that form until we manage to get to Kokuto." Ichigo whispered as Unohana got up and made her way to them.

"I take it that you're ready to continue training?" Ichigo opened his mouth to ask something, but before either him or Masaki could say anything, Unohana put up a powerful barrier. "Let's begin round two…Ichigo…" Unohana went on to order him on what to do. Masaki just drew her sword and ran off to the middle of the barrier, and waited. She saw Ichigo sigh and manifested Arazome Shigure and released it's Shikai. He held it against Unohana's zanpakuto which she drew, a pink energy started to cover Ichigo's weapon, and a large pink Celtic cross stated to form on the blade. Masaki knew what was coming next. Unohana nodded to Ichigo and she charged down Masaki, bringing her zanpakuto down in a huge arc, when it made contact with Masaki's and sent her skidding back, the ground chipping away while she slid. She slammed her zanpakuto into the ground to stop sliding, and then she saw Unohana flash step out of her sight and a giant pink wave of energy came rushing to her. when it was about a foot from her, she felt time slow completely. She heard a voice call to her and there was a woman next to her in a flowing black dress, her hair was black and it seemed to be made of fire in the way that it moved down her back. Her eyes were a soft blue and had a small smile on her face.

"Say my name, Masaki…" The woman stood over her.

"I don't know your name…" Masaki spoke slowly to the woman who she somehow knew was her zanpakuto.

"Yes you do." At the woman's words, Masaki somehow knew exactly what to say as if she had said it a thousand times before.

"Impale, Surudoi Haryu!" Masaki shouted and her zanpakuto exploded into a large dark crimson metallic wing on her right arm, it resembled that of a dragon, but had many sharp feather looking spikes on it. The massive pink wave resumed its speed and Masaki swung her wing at it and it split down the middle.

"Impressive. Let's continue." Unohana smiled her trademark smile, Ichigo had a smirk on aswell, he switched back to his original zanpakuto and released his Shikai.

…

"Lord Kokuto, are we ready to attack again? Kuirigue is becoming restless." Kemosuke was standing behind Kokuto next to a fidgeting Kuirigue, his hood was down and he had short blue hair and a scar over his nose that went from his left ear to his right cheek. His eyes were brown.

"Yes, can we just hurry and get her? I'm losing my patience Lord Kokuto!" Kuirigue was fidgeting enough to annoy the other two.

"Very well…the three of us will invade in a little bit, it took five captain-class Shinigami to beat me back, I don't think they will survive this. Kemosuke, you can take anyone who survives this to play with…but don't be reckless." Kokuto ordered as he stared out over the desert of Hueco Mundo.

"That woman sure was fun…" Kemosuke spoke as if he was living a happy memory.

"Can we just go now!?" Kuirigue shouted as he removed his coat and threw it to the ground he was wearing a black robe with white vertical pinstripes and a red chain around his torso.

"If it will shut you up...in a few weeks." Kokuto shouted, very annoyed at his subject's outburst.

…

"Masaki, this is all we can help you with, I taught you to fight, Ichigo brought out your Shikai, you have learned enough in this month, there's just nothing left for us to show you. you do not have Bankai so this is it." Unohana said as she sheathed her Zanpakuto. Ichigo did the same, and Masaki was trying to stand up by using her sealed zanpakuto as a cane.

"I understand…and thank you…for helping me." Masaki fell to a sitting position on the ground, Unohana came up to her with Ichigo and she started healing any wounds Masaki might have.

"Masaki, I think you deserve a nice few days of sleep." Ichigo chuckled out as he helped her up.

"Yeah…I think so…Hey Tatsuki!" Masaki looked behind Ichigo and saw Tatsuki running over.

"Masaki! How is the training, I watched a few times, you were being brutalized from the looks of it!" Tatsuki laughed as she pulled Masaki into a hug.

"Well, I was fighting two captains…and we're done now…I'm going to go to sleep for a while." Masaki chuckled as she tripped and landed in Ichigo's arms.

"I'll be back in a second Tatsuki." Ichigo said before he disappeared with Masaki, a little bit later he came back alone.

"Captain Unohana, I never imagined you to be much of a fighter." Tatsuki said as she looked at the smiling captain before her.

"Well…let's just say that I was a very skilled fighter in the past." Unohana chuckled a little and Ichigo sighed.

…

"Masaki…hi!" Masaki opened her eyes to see Tier smiling at her. She sat up and looked out her window and the sun was rising.

"Tier…how many days have I been asleep?" Masaki turned to Tier and yawned.

"Six days, today would have been seven. Come on, get out of bed. I'll take you to your barracks.

Masaki yawned again and stood up, Tier grabbed her and ran out the door, once they were outside, Tier used sonido and came up to the fifth barracks.

"Thanks for taking me; I'm still a little sore." Masaki hugged Tier and went inside to Ichigo's office.

"Hey Masaki, have a nice nap?" Ichigo joked, Orihime was sitting on his desk when she saw Masaki she jumped up and gave her a huge, tight hug.

"Masaki! I was so worried that they hurt you too much!"

"Calm down Orihime, Retsu only let her sleep once every four days." Ichigo said from his desk.

"I'm fine, just a little soreness in my legs. Do you thi…the bells!" Masaki's sentence was cut short by the sound of Kokuto's bells.

"Outside. Now!" Ichigo shouted to both of them. He followed them outside and lift his finger for a hell butterfly.

'All captains and lieutenants report to my barracks immediately, the ex-Sinner Kokuto is attacking!' he sent out the hell butterfly and within minutes every captain and lieutenant was floating above Ichigo's barracks, looking at the black gate, waiting for it to open. Ichigo and Masaki were out in front of them with their zanpakuto drawn. Slowly the bells began ringing louder and the gate opened, three men walked out slowly.

"Everyone, leave Kokuto to me and Masaki! Focus on capturing his subordinates. Do not kill them!" Ichigo shouted and there were scattered responses from the others. Kokuto and his followers stepped away from the gate but it remained open, Ichigo didn't want it to stay there so he shot a massive cero at it, causing it to disintegrate.

"Now, now Ichigo…breaking other peoples things is not okay…if you value the lives of those around you, just give me your daughter…"

"Fuck you!" Ichigo shouted as he pointed one of his blades at him.

"I thought so…if that is what you wish…" he made a hand signal and his two followers ran off in separate directions, one half of the group went for one, and the other half for the other.

"You die here Sinner." Ichigo shouted.

"You don't seem to understand that it took four captains to make me fall back, what the hell do you think you and her can do to me?" Kokuto drew his sword and started laughing.

"Funny you should mention Hell." Ichigo chuckled as he made a huge barrier appear around the three of them, He and Masaki both dawned the Skullclad Armor. Kokuto stopped his laughing and charged down Masaki. The resulting clash of swords rang throughout the area, both halves of the captains could hear it.

"I don't know why you want Masaki, but you can be sure that you can't have her!" Ichigo shouted as he brought down his sword on Kokuto's back, sending him flying into the bottom on the barrier, he wasn't cut by the blade but a few of his ribs were broken from the impact of hitting the bottom.

"I can't believe Hell is helping you again! And her too!? This is bullshit!" Kokuto shouted before charging down Ichigo with a slash of his sword he sent Ichigo flying like he was, then turned to Masaki. "You will make a good weapon." He gave her a wicked grin and was hit by a black cero, Ichigo had recovered from the hit and shot a Gran Ray Cero at Kokuto.

"Jotei, the ruler of Hell itself, gave us his power to kill you, and bring him Kemosuke, whoever that is." Ichigo shouted, and he and Masaki charged Kokuto, both swords aimed it his chest.

"Kemosuke will not go down that easy, the Son of the King will kill all of the captains you sent after him, and he will probably take another woman to play with!" Kokuto said after he dodged the attack, Ichigo then shot another cero at him, but it missed.

"He was the one to do that to Rangiku!?" Masaki shouted as she charged him again.

"So that's what her name was…She was a feisty one…took the dicks like a professional after we broke her body and spirit!" Kokuto taunted as he fought off the constant attacks from Masaki.

"Shut up you piece of shit!" Ichigo roared as he teleported behind Kokuto and stabbed him in the back of his left shoulder, going completely through and then slashed his sword free.

"It was fun to watch him rip her limbs off…" Kokuto kept a wicked smile on his face as he kept talking about Kemosuke's 'fun' which just made the two much, much more furious.

"You shut the fuck up!" Ichigo grabbed Kokuto's arm that held his sword, and slammed the hilt of his sword into Kokuto's neck, breaking his larynx.

The group that was chasing after Kuirigue had defeated him and Unohana sealed him in the Great Bankin Bakudo. The group started searching for Kemosuke's group, when they arrived, all of the lieutenants in the group were unconscious on the ground, along with a few captains, only Shunsui, Sui-Feng and Byakuya were still fighting. Unohana noticed that even Kenpachi was unconscious, without his eye patch. She put Kemosuke in a small barrier and ordered the remaining captains to back off; he broke the barrier, and was bound by her Kin.

"Bankai, Minazuki." Once she released her Bankai she put up a much stronger barrier around her and him. The conscious captains had fear in their eyes at the Bankai that they haven't seen in an unbelievably long time.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you alive…" Unohana said sadistically, her calm gentle demeanor gone once she released her Bankai.

"You wretched bitch! I'll do to you what I did to that blonde lieutenant!" Kemosuke shouted as he broke the bindings and rushed her down with his large sword that curved like a fish hook.

"You can try." Unohana spoke coldly, the thick black liquid was now dripping all over the box like barrier, on contact it was melting his and her skin, leaving them as skeletons. She compressed the liquid as a blade and started slashing at the now screaming Kemosuke, every now and then they would both be back as normal people, with normal bodies, Unohana healing them both, she drove the sword through his stomach and the liquid filled the wound. She was about to decapitate him when she remembered Ichigo's words to capture them alive. She sealed her Bankai and slammed the hilt of her zanpakuto down in the top of his head, and then sealed him in the Great Bankin. She dropped the barrier around them and they both dropped to the ground, he fell with a thud in the giant box, while she landed gracefully next to it. The other captains were speechless.

"Retsu, that was…something." Shunsui said, earning a giggle from her.

"Enough about this, I need to hurry and heal the wounded, go see if Ichigo and Masaki are fine."

The three captains went back to where they left Ichigo, they were awestruck with what they saw. Kokuto was blocking each and every strike from both sides, Masaki and Ichigo. At one point, after ten minutes of constant blocking, Kokuto dodged Ichigo's stab and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying to the other side of the barrier, which was cracking from someone hitting it over and over. Kokuto grabbed Masaki's arm and stopped her attack, she punched him in the neck causing his throat to have massive amounts of pain, he released her and she shot a cero at him, point blank range. He started falling and Ichigo appeared under him and kicked him in the back, sending him up to Masaki, who stabbed him in the stomach. He coughed up some blood and tried to swing his sword at her, but was stabbed in the back by Ichigo, the sword coming through out of his chest.

"I'm sure Hell was a much nicer place than on my bad side…" Ichigo spoke slowly and looked to Masaki and nodded, she twisted her sword in his stomach, and ripped it out with a slash and jumped away. Ichigo raised his free hand and touched his finger to Kokuto's middle back. He shot a Gran Ray Cero through him, leaving a massive hole.

"This isn't enough to kill me…" Kokuto spoke, despite the huge pain from a broken larynx .He coughed up some blood.

"I'm well aware of that. Masaki, get ready!" Ichigo shouted to Masaki, which ran over and stood next to him, Ichigo removed the sword from his chest and kicked him to the ground. Both Masaki and Ichigo slowly lift their swords above their heads. They brought them both down in one swift motion and two huge waves of gold drilled into Kokuto's body, shattering the barrier, the golden wave continued to push Kokuto in the ground, his screams could be heard over the sound of rock breaking. The waves continued plowing into Kokuto for another thirty seconds and then stopped, leaving a four hundred foot deep hole. Ichigo and Masaki jumped down into the hole.

"Is he dead?" Masaki asked, not seeing any remains, just a pool of blood.

"He should be…After that…I don't think anything could be alive…" Ichigo said slowly, as he was out of breath from this massive fight.

"Now…What about this Kemosuke person that Jotei wants us to bring him"

"I guess we bring them both…I doubt they would tell us their names."

The two of them flew up out of the pit and landed next to the group of captains and lieutenants that kept growing in numbers as Unohana healed them. There were two large black boxes from the Great Bankin next to them.

"I take it these two are the ones from earlier?" Ichigo asked as he sealed the Skullclad Armor, along with Masaki. Who promptly reactivated it, realizing her shihakusho was destroyed. Her face red she turned from the others, avoiding eye contact.

"Yes, I sealed them in these." Unohana said as she arrived.

"Can you unseal them, I need to take the one known as Kemosuke to Hell with me." Ichigo turned to Unohana who nodded. She unsealed them from the boxes and the two were bound by five Sajo Sabaku each.

"You gave us quite the performance Masaki." Kemosuke spoke up.

"Shut up! Are you Kemosuke?" Ichigo moved between him and Masaki.

"Yes. I am Kemosuke Aizen." When he revealed his name, everyone was shocked, frozen with horror, and fear.

"W-what…did you just say your name was…?" Ichigo asked slowly, horrified that he was related to Aizen.

"You heard what I said, yes I am Aizen's son, and Lord Kokuto is not dead, but I will submit to you." As he spoke Kuirigue collapsed and dissolved into dust and blew away, his sword did the same. "Shame, he was in such a hurry to come here…Kuirigue, you damn fool."

"Aizen had a son!?" Ichigo shouted, grabbing the man by the neck. "And what do you mean…Kokuto is still alive!?"

"That's a secret, of course he had a son."

"Dad, Jotei wants him, let's go." Masaki grabbed Ichigo's arm.

"Right…"

…

"You have done well Captain Kurosaki." Jotei spoke to Ichigo, who had Kemosuke bound by his Bankai chains.

"If you don't mind me asking, Jotei-sama, why did you want him?" Masaki spoke up, which bothered Ichigo.

"To give him to Hell. Release him Captain Kurosaki." At his words Ichigo undid the chains around him and sealed his Bankai. Jotei stood up and manifested a massive sword, which he quickly brought down on Kemosuke, slicing him in two.

"Jotei-sama, forgive me if this is true, he said Kokuto was still alive…" Ichigo kept his head down, ready for the punishment that he might receive from the demon.

"I am aware of that. He went back to Hueco Mundo."

"How do you know that he is in Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo asked, looking up at the demon.

"I know where he is because I can watch all Sinners, no matter where they are, except if they go to the World of The Living. He is in The Menos Forest, with someone who I can't identify, and she is healing his wounds. Leave him be do not chase him; only confront him if he resurfaces." Jotei spoke as he sat back in his throne.

"Why? We could go and kill him right now!" Masaki shouted, Ichigo mentally screamed at her for questioning him like that.

"He is not your biggest threat. He is merely a pawn of something larger, that's all I can tell you. You two can leave now." Jotei didn't say anything else to them and they left. When they got back, Masaki ran back to the house so she could get clothes and rest. Ichigo summoned the captains and lieutenants to tell them what he learned.

…

"Tatsuki, why do all the weird ones come after me?" Masaki joked at her sister who came into her room while she was getting dressed.

"I don't know, but I was watching your fight from a distance, and…holy crap! That was so awesome!" Tatsuki shouted as pulled a half-naked Masaki into a hug.

"Let me finish getting dressed if you're going to hang all over me!" Masaki shouted, and Tatsuki listened before jumping on her bed. Masaki continued to put on sweatpants and a black shirt.

"So, how are you, I just carried out Hell's will, nothing special, what have you been up to?" Masaki chuckled and jumped down next to her sister.

"I can't top that! No fair!" Tatsuki shouted as she gave her sister a huge hug.

"Oh boohoo, I just got the crap kicked out of me by two captains, and some incredibly powerful Sinner for a month!" Masaki shouted as she and her sister started wrestling, when they weren't sparring with each other, and felt like fighting, they wrestled. The continued like this for a few minutes and then the door opened and they looked up to see Ichigo.

"Hi dad!" they shouted in unison and then continued the match.

"You two are so weird, you know that?" Ichigo laughed as Tatsuki pinned Masaki.

"Yep!" They both shouted, the match ended and they both sat looking at Ichigo.

"And creepy. Well, I can see that the fight took more out of me than it did you." Ichigo sighed and scratched the back of his head with the claw.

"I guess so, hey, Jotei said that there are bigger things to worry about than Kokuto, what could he have meant?"

"What? Who?" Tatsuki was confused, not knowing much about the situation.

"Nothing Tatsuki, and I don't know Masaki, the best thing to do now is just be ready for anything." Ichigo sighed and stood up, taking a small box out of his pants and throwing it to Masaki.

"What's this?" Tatsuki asked as she took it from Masaki and opened it.

"A gift for Masaki, yours is in your room." Ichigo left and Masaki took the box from her and looked at what was inside. Inside was a hairclip with a rose that had a diamond inside of it.

"Oh, it's so pretty!" Masaki squealed as she took it out and admired it. Tatsuki ran out of the room to get hers, she came back a second later with a similar box that was on her bed.

"So is this one!" It was a hairclip of similar fashion the rose was the same, but the diamond was replaced with an Onyx. The two girls put their hair clips in and admired them in the mirror.

"Hey girls, you like your gifts? They were your graduation gifts, but Ichigo misplaced them…" Orihime came in to the room and stood in the doorway.

"Mom! Yes we do!" The two girls shouted in unison, Orihime thought this was cute unlike Ichigo who disliked it.

"Good, it took him a while to decide what to give you." Orihime chuckled a little and then she stood up gave the two hugs and left.

"Oh no! Did Rangiku fight!? She was not in any condition to fight!" Masaki shouted as she ran out of her room, she ran out the front door and flashed her way to the fourth squad barracks. She ran in and started looking in rooms for her. She ran into Unohana's office and nearly made her spill her tea.

"Masaki, you startled me, is there something you need?"

"Rangiku? Is she okay, did she fight?" Masaki shouted out quickly.

"She is fine, I made sure she was here during the fight, so she wouldn't hurt herself, her captain got her ten minutes ago. And you know you're out of uniform, right?" Unohana pointed to the sweatpants and tank-top and chuckled a little.

"I'm sorry! I ran out too fast to realize, I was so worried about Rangiku." Masaki gave a smile and scratched the back of her head.

"You remind me so much of your father, moving too fast for his own mind."

"I've been told that on more than one occasion…But I'm glad she's okay, and I was able to do what I set out to do! Well somewhat."

"What was that again?" Unohana asked as she made some tea for Masaki.

"The whole reason for me training with you…It's my turn to protect…that." Masaki reminded her as she took the tea happily.

"Oh, yes, yes I remember now…I hope you aren't going for the title of Kenpachi?" Unohana joked as she poured herself some more tea.

"No, that means I would have to kill you, I don't want to even fight you seriously, if what you did to me was training." Masaki chuckled a little, so did Unohana. Then Yumai came in.

"Captain! Captain Ukitake woke up; he left a few minutes ago…Masaki-chan!" Yumai ran over to Masaki and tackled her into a hug. "I was watching that fight, and you really kicked his ass."

"Thanks…I guess, but I had some help from Unohana…and you know, Hell."

"Yeah, I guess so. Oh! Rangiku told me about your little crush… and I might have knocked him out and he might be here…"

"Yumai…" Unohana sighed and Masaki held back the urge to attack Yumai.

"Why!?" Masaki cried out as Yumai took her arm and dragged her to the room he was in.

"So you can be the one he sees when he wakes up!" Yumai pushed her to the bed and she tripped and fell on top of him, before she could do anything, Yumai slammed the door and he was awake.

"What the hell…? Who a-are you, why are y-you on t-t-top of me…?" Keran stuttered as he looked at the back of the girl who was lying on top of him.

"I'm sorry, I tripped…" she sat up and looked at Keran, his eyes widened when he saw the mask fragment.

"You're…the Kurosaki girl…The Noble Hollow!"

"Yeah…that's me…I do have a name though, do you know it?" Masaki said shyly, not making eye contact with him.

"Of course, Masaki. And I hope you don't mind me asking…why were you in here anyway, you aren't in this squad and you were the one fighting him but didn't get injured much." Keran sat up and rubbed his head where Yumai hit him to knock him out.

"I came to see if you were okay." 'Die Yumai. You're so evil!'

"That's nice, but how did I get here?"

"Don't know!" Masaki answered quickly, panic in her voice.

"That's a nice hairclip, is it new? You never wore that at the academy."

'He noticed my hairclip!? He noticed me at the academy!?'

"Yeah, my dad gave it to me earlier, and he said you were in his class, the best fighter he had." Masaki smiled at him, which he returned.

"He was the coolest teacher I had, you know…I never noticed how cute you are."

"WHAT!?" She screamed out, causing him to flinch.

"I meant I was never this close to you, I never seen you relaxed like this, always tense from running around from your classes. Sorry if that was offensive."

"No…it wasn't offensive…thank you for saying that." She blushed a little and looked away.

"I didn't know you were so timid. Are you sure you're the same girl who was fighting that Sinner earlier?" Keran chuckled before standing up and rubbing his head.

"I…I'm not timid. Just…forgive me…I-I like you." Masaki said the last part quickly and turned away, Keran was surprised by this, his eyes widened at her sudden confession.

"Masaki…"

"I'm sorry! I needed to say it!" She stood up and started to make her way to the door, but her arm was caught by him. "Keran…"

"I thought this kind of thing only happened in cheesy stories…I like you too…" Keran pulled her into a hug.

"Keran…" Masaki was shocked, she couldn't say anything but his name.

"Well…what do you want to do…I mean, are we boyfriend and girlfriend now? I'm not too sure how this whole dating thing works…"

"I don't know either…But, we can go tell my family!" Masaki shouted as she returned his hug.

"Yeah, let's do that. Is your parents at your barracks?" Keran asked quietly but didn't get an answer, instead Masaki started pulling him out.

…

"Wow…I knew you were a noble, but this mansion…"

"I know right. My dad did this whole noble thing and mansion to annoy Byakuya." She looked to Keran who was awestruck at the mansion before him. After letting him admire the outside for a second, she took his hand and went through the gate, immediately the two were surrounded by the stealth force members.

"He is not one of the approved guests, he cannot come in." One of the stealth force spoke up.

"I'll eat your souls." Masaki growled as she pulled Keran past them into the mansion. She gave him a small wink before continuing to Tatsuki's room.

…

"Keran, you're welcome anytime you want! Don't worry about those stealth force guards, I'll set them straight!" Orihime shouted as he walked away, Keran stayed over for about an hour.

"He seems nice…" Sung-Sun said as she followed Orihime.

"You think every cute boy is nice." Orihime joked at the snake woman following her.

"…And if I do?"

"You're so weird." Ichigo spoke up as the two walked by him.

"And that's why she fits in with your squad!" Yumai shouted from down the hall, she followed Masaki and Keran home.

…

"Kokuto you fail me yet again. This is twice now that you did not bring me the girl." A large built man with a huge white beard and scraggly white hair that was shoulder length, his eyes were pearl white and he had a scar between his eyes, from forehead to upper lip. He was standing in a clearing in the Menos Forest, beside him was a tall woman with purple hair that went down to her lower back, she wore a European style green armor on top of a black dress that went barely to her knees.

"I will not fail you again, Jigoryu-sama." Kokuto was kneeling in front of him, not daring to look at him or the woman.

"You will ensure that I get this girl, the rebirth will not be successful without her. The King will rise again." Jigoryu pulled a small crystal out of his pocket, it was completely clear. He held it over Kokuto and crushed it, the dust that remained fell onto his shoulders, his burn started to be replaced by a black hollow mask.

"Jigoryu-sama, you can't be serious, why are you giving him that ability!?"

"So he can be ready the next time I send him, but for now he will train under Tente. Kokuto, you are dismissed." Kokuto stood up and left, leaving the man and woman alone.

"I think you put too much faith in him, he has not once defeated the Hybrid, what makes you think that if he is a hollow too, that he will succeed?"

"Keep your doubts to yourself, Kirima. Now, may I ask why it is you are wearing upper armor and a short dress?"

"So I don't have pants to remove, I live to service the men of this army, I made it a bit easier on me." Kirima ran her finger under his chin.

"Nobody told you that you have to do that, but if you insist on becoming the slut of this army, I will not stop you." He stood up and put his hand on her neck; he then slammed her into a wall and pressed his lips to hers.

…

"Tier-chan…!" Shunsui called as Tier went into his office to deliver some papers.

"What do you want Captain Perv?"

"You and Nanao are so mean to me…" He complained like a child.

"You are drunk, it isn't even eleven yet." Tier sighed and turned to the door that someone was knocking at.

"I'm not drunk, loosen up a little." Shunsui shouted as Tier opened the door to reveal Ichigo.

"Oh, hey Tier, Shunsui, got a minute?"

"Yeah, come in."

…

"Are you sure?" Shunsui asked, eyebrows raised at this request.

"Not at all, but it's what she wants. I wish she wasn't so adamant about it." Ichigo hung his head in defeat and sighed.

"Have Rukia do it." Shunsui removed his hat and scratched his head. "If she refuses, pull rank."

"Yes, I'll get to that." Ichigo stood up and left. He made his way to her barracks, and went inside.

"Dad, what brings you here?" Tatsuki shouted as she ran up and hugged him.

"Hey, I'm here to get Rukia for a…mission, is she here?"

"She's with the captain, well, I'm not going to keep you from this 'mission,' bye!" Tatsuki ran off to go continue whatever it was she was doing. Ichigo found Ukitake's office and knocked.

"Come in." Ukitake said slowly behind a cough. Ichigo opened the door and went in. "Ichigo, do you need something?"

"Strawberry, what do you want?" Rukia called from the corner.

"Rukia, I order you to come with me."

"You're not my captain though." Rukia shot back as she went back to the thing she was doing in the corner.

"Rukia I order you to follow his orders." Ukitake laughed and Rukia whined.

"No complaining, plus this is a direct order from Shunsui for you to complete this task."

"Oh you suck…" Rukia said as she followed Ichigo out of the office.

"Stop complaining, come here." Ichigo grabbed her arm, opened a garganta and shoved her in and then walked through.

"You ass. What are we doing at your house anyway?" Rukia asked as Ichigo helped her off the ground.

"You are going to give Karin Shinigami powers. Make her the new substitute. She is adamant about this, and Shunsui said it is fine." Ichigo sounded a bit sad at this.

"You're joking right?"

"No he's not joking, do it." Karin was standing in the door, she closed it and walked to Rukia.

…

"Masaki, wake up…" Orihime and Masaki were in Ichigo's office, Orihime was covering some paperwork for him and Masaki was asleep on his couch.

"…no…" Masaki rolled over and fell off the couch. "Why…"

"Why are you so tired?" Orihime asked, not looking up from the papers.

"I have no clue…maybe I need to go do something…any suggestions?"

"Go to district 78 of south Rukon and stop that string of rape/murders for me." Orihime said after a few seconds of silence.

"Are you serious? Is that my first mission!?" Masaki jumped up happily.

"Yes, I've heard rumors that there is a group of rogue Shinigami orchestrating it, use whatever force necessary. If they resist, kill them."

"Yes, I will go now!" Masaki shouted and ran out the door, nearly knocking over Sung-Sun who was carrying some boxes to Ichigo's office. "Sorry!" she called as she continued running.

…

"Hmm…She didn't say where in this district it was happening…" Masaki was walking around looking for strange things. Everyone was staring at her, whispering things about her being a hollow and her being a demon from Hell, both of which could be considered true now.

Masaki was getting tired of the staring, she left the district and went to district one, she went and bought a cat mask that covered her mask nicely, she also bought a long red robe. She took the robe deep into the forest so nobody would see her change. She burnt her shihakusho with Haien and went back to district 78.

Masaki started walking around, people staring at her for different reasons. Suddenly she saw a woman running away from someone, she was in torn dirty olive green robes, she had shoulder length black hair that had some sticks and leaves in it as if she was running through the forest. Masaki flash stepped in front of her and grabbed her.

"What's wrong? Who's chasing you?" Masaki said through the mask, the woman stood behind her and noticed the sword in her sash behind her back.

"I don't know! Some Shinigami!" The woman said quietly as a group of seven Shinigami came around a corner and spotted the woman behind another girl in a red robe and cat mask.

"Ooh, two for the price of one…" One of the Shinigami said, drawing his sword.

"What squad are you in?" Masaki demanded, her hand behind her back on the hilt of her sword, the others could not be seen.

"We share the twentieth seat position in squad eleven, the strongest squad in the thir-" he was interrupted by Masaki.

"Save me the speech, blah, blah, blah, squad eleven…"

"You bitch! You don't know shit." Another one of the squad eleven members drew their zanpakuto, Masaki did the same.

"Ooh, that's a nice sword…but nothing but a cheap imitation of ours."

"Impale, Surudoi Haryu!" Masaki released her Shikai and the red dragon wing seemed to glow perfectly with her red robe.

"Nice wing, bird-bitch." At this Masaki sighed and removed her mask, revealing her actual mask. "Oh shit!" The one who seemed to be the leader pointed at her and the group jumped at her in a combined attempt at stabbing her.

"Honestly." Masaki grabbed the woman and flash stepped behind them causing them to trip a little.

"Hold still and die, you are running because you're afraid of fighting us, right!?"

"I'm running because if your sword touches me you're going to die." Masaki spoke calmly as she swung her wing back and forth at them mockingly.

"I'm sure…but your empty threats don't work on the best combat squad in the soul society!" each member started slashing at her, she dodged every attack.

"You do realize…that I could easily destroy you, why do you persist instead of giving up and coming clean?"

"We of squad eleven never back down!" At his words, Masaki sighed and sealed her Shikai.

"I'll give you one chance to stop this…" Masaki warned them as she made a circle with her hands, the seven jumped into the air to bring down a huge slash on her. "I guess that's a no." Masaki shot a massive grey Cero up at them, they each fell down to the ground with serious burns, five of them were dead. Masaki turned to where the woman was hiding and she walked over to her with a smile.

"Th-thank you! They just took my sister to someone in the forest, I was following them and they saw me and started chasing me…" The woman stopped talking when she saw a sword through Masaki's shoulder. Masaki didn't scream, she held it inside, instead she pointed a finger behind her and shot a Byakurai at the man's head, blowing a hole straight through his head between the eyes. He fell and the sword flaked away. The last one alive started running but Masaki bound him with Horin and dragged him back, stabbing his legs through so he couldn't run. "Who are you…?" The woman spoke slowly, afraid of the girl in front of her.

"Masaki Kurosaki, of Squad Five. What's your name?" Masaki smiled at the woman and pulled a leaf out of her hair.

"Imai Kunji…"

"Okay, Imai, can you show me where they took your sister?" Masaki started pulling twigs and leaves from Imai's hair. She nodded.

After a five minute run through the forest, the two of them started to hear the sounds of someone being raped. Imai had to hold back her tears and cries when she saw her sister being raped by a large man, while another held a sword at her throat.

"Holy shit…I'll deal with this, hold on…" Masaki took her zanpakuto and threw it at the man holding the sword at the woman. It impaled him in the side, he let out a scream, the sword was sticking out of his side, Masaki flashed over and grabbed the hilt. "Impale, Surudoi Haryu!" the blade transformed into the wing, literally ripping the man in half, and then swung the wing around at the man who just pulled away from Imai's sister. When she swung it, some of the feathers shot out like spears, impaling the man through multiple points on his chest, killing him instantly. There was a third and forth man who were in the trees, they jumped down and attacked, one got hit by her cero at point-blank range and had a huge hole through his chest, the other was impaled by the feathers, tearing his left arm off and stabbing through his heart.

"Kimi!" Imai ran out of the forest and picked her sister up off the ground into a tight hug.

"Imai…" She couldn't speak from shock.

"It's okay now, this nice girl helped us…" She pointed to Masaki who was busy piling body parts and dead bodies into one spot.

"It's you…I know you…" Kimi said after she managed to hold back her sobs.

"How so?" Masaki said, not looking at her, still busy collecting the dead.

"I always watch the entrance ceremony for Shino Academy, It's kind of hard to not notice an orange haired hollow girl."

"Oh, well alright, you need to be more careful…squad eleven has been…defecting a bit lately…Rogues, rape, murder and who knows what else." Masaki pulled her communicator from her robe and opened it.

"This is Masaki Kurosaki of squad five, I'm requesting body removal of ten dead members of squad eleven, and one survivor, district 78 south, they were rouge and responsible for murders and rape."

"The collection team will be there shortly." Was the only response she got, somehow over the next ten minutes she managed to pile all the bodies into one spot at the site of the original confrontation and noticed the one who was alive was gone. She looked around and questioned some people who saw, they immediately pointed into a nearby building, and she went in and came out a few seconds later, dragging him with Horin.

…

"Masaki, I heard you singlehandedly took on eleven members of squad eleven, and killed ten of them brutally, I should say good job, but you also get a slap on the wrist for being overly violent." Rangiku scolded her pretending to be a mother.

"I have no mercy for those who hurt the ones who are innocent and cannot protect themselves, I have no other excuses, Rangiku…And you would make a great mother!" Masaki laughed at Rangiku's performance and then was hit in the face with a small bag that Yumai tossed at her from the door. Rangiku got up off of Masaki's bed and went to see what was in the bag.

"What is it!?" Rangiku shouted, snatching the bag from her.

"Hey! Give it back!" Masaki laughed as she tried wrestling the bag back. She failed and Rangiku opened it.

"A peach? And a note…" Rangiku opened up the folded paper after handing Masaki the peach. 'Dear Noble Hollow, this peach is as sweet as you, I wonder if you taste the same…? –Keran.' "Oh my god Masaki! Read it!" Rangiku took the peach out of Masaki's hand as she bit into it and replaced it with the paper.

"…I think I'm in love!" Masaki shouted laughing as she reached for the peach but saw Rangiku take a huge bite out of it. "No my peach!" Masaki shouted as she tackled Rangiku and took the peach back. She finished eating it in time for Nel to come in.

"What's all the yelling about peaches?" Nel asked curiously as she sat next to Rangiku on the bed.

"A boy sent her a peach with a love note!" Rangiku wrapped her arms around Nel for some reason.

"That's nice, Masaki there is someone named Keran here to see you, do you know h-" before she could finish her question though, Masaki was already out the door.

"Keran-kun!" Masaki shouted as she ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"I see you got my present, eh? Masaki-chan?" She laughed at his question and pressed her lips to his, he was shocked at this action, their first kiss just spontaneously happened.

"Peaches, huh?" Masaki said as she pulled away, Yoruichi saw this and started laughing only for Ichigo to start chasing her shouting something about a cactus and a whip. They ignored Ichigo's screaming at the cat demon that refused to leave. Eventually she somehow knocked out Ichigo and approached the two lovebirds.

"Whats this about peaches?" Yoruichi taunted as she turned into a cat and jumped into Masaki's arms. This both confused and terrified Keran.

"Oh shut up Yoruichi…what was my dad yelling at you about?"

"You will understand when you're older…he's cute."

"That…was a woman a second ago…now it's a cat, what?" Keran was still confused at the cat in Masaki's arms.

"This is Yoruichi, she lives here with us, and usually harasses my dad, and she won't tell us how she is a cat."

…

Masaki was in Tiers room, waiting for her to get out of the shower.

"Can you hurry up…I'm dying of old age!" Masaki shouted at the espada in the shower. "Why do you take so many showers a day!?" Tier took one in the morning, after she got back from her barracks and at night.

"Because I can feel Captain Perv's eyes raping me." Tier said almost screaming.

"Well hurry up, I want to go now!" Masaki wanted to get to the party Byakuya was throwing for reasons unknown, before too many people got there. She was wearing a white strapless dress with a black stripe running diagonally from her right shoulder to her left hip. The length of the dress was floor length slightly above her feel, she was wearing black combat boots, and she thought it looked good with the dress. Her rose hair pin was above her left eye, opposite her mask. Tier was simply going to wear a black knee length dress with nothing else special. Tier eventually got out and got dressed, they left before anyone else there and arrived a while later at Byakuya's mansion, there were tables and chairs scattered around his garden and there were a few guests already there, most of which were members of the Kuchiki clan, and other noble families. Everyone was talking amongst themselves, so Masaki and Tier found a table to sit at and wait for more people to arrive.

"I wonder what the party is for…?" Tier asked and as she asked, Hitsugaya and Karin appeared. He looked angry and she looked happy that Rukia made her a substitute, Isshin was furious at Ichigo for doing that to her, Yuzu was happy for her sister, but still sad. Money was not an issue for her, since the bills for the house and cars came directly out of Ichigo's captain account. Hitsugaya wore his captain uniform, seeing as it is already formal. Karin had a dark blue dress on that hung over her right shoulder; she had a white rose in her hair.

"It's just a party Captain Kuchiki's sister made him throw." Hitsugaya said, annoyed and then turned and walked away.

"Please don't be mad at my brother, he did it to make me happy, shouldn't that make you happy?" Karin finally broke down and confronted him as the two walked away.

"Yes, I'm happy that you're here with me, Karin-chan…but he should have known that this is a dangerous position he put you in…"

"Listen to me! I asked him to do this to me so I could be with you! Now if you're saying that you hate him because he respects my feelings, I will not be involved with you anymore!" Karin crossed her arms and walked away leaving Hitsugaya stunned and heartbroken. Her words hurt him, as well as herself. He couldn't let it end, he chased after her, grabbed her arm and pulled her around, before she could say anything he kissed her.

"You're stupid." He mocked when he pulled away, giving her a soft smile, which she returned.

"I know."

**AN: **** So that just happened, and I wonder what other surprises this party is going to hold? Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Let's party

**AN: Hello, enjoying so far? well it will get a bit confusing at the end. just bare with it until next chapter. otherwise...ENJOY**

* * *

"So it took you twenty years to stop hating me?"

"Not entirely, but for the most part, yes. I think you are a good person for helping Shiro-chan be with your sister."

"Please don't call me that when were around other people."

"Can I call you that?"

Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Hinamori and Karin were standing around a tree talking, Hinamori was wearing a floor length red dress that went up to her neck so it didn't need straps. Ichigo and Hitsugaya, being captains, were just wearing the usual uniform; Ichigo even got a new coat since his old one was basically a sleeve after the Kokuto fight. Nobody brought their zanpakuto seeing as it was supposed to be a fun party, and Rukia didn't allow anyone in with them.

"I would prefer if you didn't…" Hitsugaya sighed at Karin, and then glanced at Hinamori, who looked like she was dying inside having to wear a dress.

"Oh, choosing favorites, Toshiro?" Ichigo mocked the white-haired captain before him.

"You're on thin ice Kurosaki." Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched at the accusation.

"I don't see how that's possible." Ichigo bent over to be eye level with him, they locked eyes and Karin and Hinamori started laughing.

"You're lucky we don't have our zanpakuto or there would be a fight."

"Pick a number one through three." Ichigo chuckled out as he held his right arm our with his palm up.

"Right…" Hitsugaya turned back to the two girls who were chatting away about him, Masaki made her way over with Keran in tow.

"Hey everyone." Masaki said as she freed her hand from Keran.

"Yo."

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Hello."

Everyone greeted the two of them from in their conversations. Ichigo decided to walk around with them and leave Hitsugaya in an awkward situation with the two girls.

"So, Keran. Nice touch with the peach, wish I thought of that." Ichigo gave him thumbs up and a goofy smile.

"Dad!" Masaki shouted as she slapped his arm lightly.

"I thought it was a good idea, it looked like I was right." Keran said, wrapping his arm around Masaki's shoulder.

"I'm going to go say hi to Rangiku, I'll be right back!" Masaki ran off leaving the two alone. Keran started to quickly escape from his former teacher but has caught by his shoulder.

"Oh like hell we aren't having this talk…" Ichigo gave him a wicked smirk as he dragged Keran over to a secluded corner.

…

"Oh Masaki! You look so pretty!" Rangiku shouted as she saw Masaki approaching.

"Thanks you do to!" Masaki gave her a hug. Rangiku was wearing a pink dress that went to her shins and was hiked up her left leg in a split.

"So, did the peach lead to some other fruit? Perhaps of the…forbidden variety?" Rangiku winked at her and Masaki blushed at the question.

"Could you not ask such embarrassing questions to her, at least in public?" The voice was Unohana who just arrived, in her captain's uniform. Isane was behind her in a pale purple kimono, not wanting to wear a dress.

"Oh, Unohana, thank you for stopping her…!" Masaki sighed out as she went and hid behind her.  
Isane sighed and Unohana chuckled.

…

"So, do we have an understanding?" Ichigo asked, as he let Keran out of the corner he was in.

"YES, SIR!" Keran shouted, shaking from the last thing Ichigo said.

"_If you have sex with my daughter…I'll personally drag you into Hell."_

"Glad we had this talk." Ichigo pat his shoulder and flashed to the other side of the garden to where Orihime was in her black floor length dress that extended over the right shoulder and white lace around the collar of it. She was talking with the twins, Masaki managed to escape Rangiku and the barrage of questions she was going to attack her with.

"Tatsuki, don't you think you should have worn something more…elegant?" Orihime sighed as she looked over Tatsuki. She was wearing a neon green knee length dress, and her hair was pulled into a ponytail, she had the same boots that Masaki was wearing, Ichigo let them buy those during one of the trips.

"Let her have some fun Orihime." Ichigo said from behind her which startled her as he put his arms around her waist and rest his head on her shoulder.

"Dad!" the twins shouted.

"No. Stop. No twin mind sharing at this party." Ichigo grumbled as he released Orihime and she spun around throwing her arms around his neck.

"Where is Keran?" Masaki asked looking around.

"Probably hiding under a rock, you left him alone with dad…" Tatsuki said as she looked to where Iruzai was, talking with Renji.

"Oh what did you do to him?" Masaki whined.

"You'll find out if he ever…falls…into Hell." Ichigo chuckled as he ruffled her hair.

…

"What is she doing here?" Masaki spoke as she pointed at Tsu-Zu in her uniform and holding her zanpakuto, suddenly she spotted Ichigo and ran over to him.

"I challenge you to a duel, Captain Kurosaki, for the position of Captain of squad five!" Tsu-Zu pointed her zanpakuto at Ichigo who just laughed.

"Very well, but why do you want to challenge me?"

"I'm better at being a leader than you." Tsu-Zu said coldly.

"I don't think you're in the position to call me on that, you haven't graduated a year ago and are only eight seat in your squad." He got no response. "Fine…what are the rules?"

"Fight until the other cannot, no ninety's level kido."

"Does it have to be here?" Again he got no response. "Damn, why can't I have a day where someone doesn't bother me?" Ichigo announced to the other guests to clear a space, he erected a barrier around them and manifested Houou-Kyu.

"Just hurry and be done with this…" Byakuya said quietly as he walked away.

Before Ichigo could say anything Tsu-Zu released her Shikai

"Infect, Doku!" The blade formed into a thin needle a bit longer than her sword originally was. There was no hilt or guard, instead it wrapped around her arm.

"Hmm? Whats it do?" Ichigo asked, almost in a mocking tone, he still hasn't taken a stance or even moved.

"Poison." Was all the response he got as she stabbed at him, only for him to appear behind her.

"Then I guess I won't let it pierce my skin."

"Big talk. You are dying today." Tsu-Zu seemed to be very angry for some reason unknown to Ichigo.

"Oh, now this is a fight to the death?"

"Well Ichigo, a captain position duel is to the death, if you win but don't kill your opponent you are stripped of your position if you were already a captain." Shunsui was standing behind him speaking from under his hat.

"But she's just a child…" Ichigo seemed annoyed that he had to kill her.

"Ichigo…she's over a hundred." Unohana spoke up.

"Shunsui, do I have to?" Ichigo complained as kept throwing Tsu-Zu back with sho.

"If you value your position in the thirteen squads you will." Shunsui delivered the bad news and Ichigo hung his head in defeat, giving Tsu-Zu an opening.

"Please…forgive me." Ichigo dodged her stab at his chest and brought the dagger down into her back, dropping her to the ground.

"San." She pointed the needle at Ichigo and it shot straight through his chest to the other side, it started secreting a green liquid, but before Ichigo could feel the effects he held the dagger in front of him.

"Konagona Ni Natta Kaen." At this the black flaming blade formed and Ichigo snapped her needle off in his chest. "Enyoku." The black flames cut into her like a blade, leaving a rough hole where her heart used to be. She fell to the ground and the needle dissolved into dust. Ichigo fell to his knees and punched the ground after sealing Houou-Kyu.

"Ichigo Kurosaki keeps his position as captain." Shunsui announced, but no applause.

"I'm leaving." Ichigo said emptily then turned to his family. "You three stay, have fun. I'm going somewhere for a while." He dropped the barrier and opened a garganta.

…

"Masaki-chan, your father seemed torn by having to kill her, will he be okay?" Keran was sitting down and holding Masaki to his body.

"I think so…let's not talk about that, this was for everyone to have a good time and relax."

"True, but you forget, nobody is going to relax when they just saw someone get their heart melted." Tatsuki spoke up as she was sitting on Iruzai's lap.

"I know why she wanted dad's position."

"What do you mean?" Tatsuki questioned.

She was mad at me for knocking her out so easily before she graduated, she told me that she was going to make my life hell somehow. I guess she thought she could kill dad and become my captin and make me do horrible things…whatever, she's gone I don't care."

"Why are you so heartless?" Keran said, pushing her off of him, Iruzai and Tatsuki were shocked; eyes wide, mouth agape.

"Why did you push me…?" Masaki managed to say as she got up off the ground, her white dress stained brown from the dirt.

"You have a shit outlook on life, the only thing good you have going for you is your pretty face, which is being hidden by that evil mask. Goodbye." He stood up and walked away. Tatsuki got up and chased him, leaving Masaki in tears on the ground, and Iruzai still speechless. Tatsuki grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around.

"You piece of shit!" Tatsuki punched him in the face, knocking him out, and then kicked him in the teeth, everyone watching her. she ran back to Masaki picked her up and flashed away from the party.

…

"Thanks dad…And please, forgive me for letting Karin do that. You said you want her happy, tonight I saw her happier than I ever have."

"I was just bothered that another one of my kids is in this situation, I got over it. and you'll get over this whole killing a hundred year old child thing." Isshin pat Ichigo's back.

"Thanks dad, I should be getting back now, I'll bring the girls next time I visit you." Ichigo hugged his dad and opened a garganta to his mansion and stepped through.

"Masaki please calm down, he was an ass." Ichigo heard Tatsuki talking to Masaki. He went up the stairs and went to where he heard Masaki crying.

"What happened Masaki?" Ichigo said urgently as he ran in and sat next to her, pulling her close, she hid her face in his bloody chest.

"Keran broke up with her because she didn't care that you killed Tsu-Zu…" Tatsuki went on to explain what happened at the party after he left.

"Masaki, come on, first loves hardly ever work out." Ichigo kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

"It did for you and mom…"

"Well, I'm sure that I was her first love, mine too, but love as in 'love' I had a girl I had my eyes set on, but gave up on."

"Really? Who?" Masaki asked, pulling away from him.

"As horrible as I feel about this, I can't remember her name, and I only have flashes of her face when I try to remember her, not long enough to memorize her face, I guess I pushed her memory far enough away that I forgot. Oh well, I love your mother, so that's all that matters to me. I love the three of you more than anything." Ichigo pulled them both into a hug, Orihime started laughing. She was standing in the doorway, she followed them home and got changed before she came to talk to them.

"I said it seventeen years ago, I was right. You are a good father. Now Masaki, change out of that dirty dress, all of you, change."

"No, I'm fine in this, blood is fine to me, and I need to go talk to Kenpachi about keeping his squad's anger in the barracks."

"Then I'll come get you from the fourth barracks tomorrow." Orihime kissed him on his way out.

…

"Ah, I'm so stupid, Tier help me…" Masaki whined as she went into Tier's room. "Damn it Tier, why are you always in the shower when I come to you to talk?"

"Well you always come at the same time, why not wait ten minutes later than usual." Tier finished her shower while Masaki buried her face in Tier's pillow. Tier got dressed and poked Masaki to get her to move.

"Tier, as I said, I'm stupid help." Masaki pouted as she sat up.

"Yeah, you put too much faith in someone who only liked you for the fact that you were a noble and used you to get to Tatsuki." Tier realized what she said and cupped her hand over her mouth. "Crap."

"W-what did you say?" Masaki nearly shouted and put her hands on Tier's shoulders.

"Eh…I really didn't want to tell you, you looked so happy. I had to deliver some papers to Captain Ice a day ago and I overheard Keran talking to someone…'Dude, I'm dating the Kurosaki girl…yeah the hollow one, she thinks I like her personality or some shit like that. I want to marry into the family and leave her ass, go for the black haired one. ' I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's fine. Have you ever been in a relationship?"

'Not one that I can say out loud…'

"No." Tier shook her head and sighed. "And I don't want one…not yet anyway."

"Oh I see, you want to wait until my mom is looking the other way so you can pounce on dad, right?" Masaki snickered at Tier.

"Will you please give up these accusations!?" Tier cried at Masaki, who loved to tease Tier about Ichigo. She did have a crush on Ichigo, then again, half of the SWA did also. She would never admit it to Masaki though, otherwise there would be no end to the jokes about them.

"Not as long as it bothers you!" Masaki pat Tier's head which didn't bring her out of the slump she was just put in. There was a knock at the door and tier called out.

"Come in."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Tier was just fantasizing about you again."

Ichigo was standing in the door looking at Tier with a raised eyebrow.

"Masaki…you are such a little…"

"Angel, I know?" Masaki interrupted Tier by cupping her hand over her mouth.

…

"Oh, Masaki-chan! What may I do for you today? And why may I ask you are alone?" Urahara stumbled out of a room in his shop to see Masaki looking around.

"Other than soul society stuff, you sell candy, I feel like having some candy." Masaki said happily as she looked around at his selection.

"Alright, will you need a gigai to go with it?" Urahara said, he found it odd someone actually was interested in his human stock.

"Yes, I'm going to see the idiot of a grandfather I have." Masaki said as she grabbed another piece of candy.

"Alright, how is my Yoruichi, she lives with you right?"

"Yeah, she's fine, and dad and she constantly fight each other about something. A few weeks ago it was something about whips."

"Oh, I know what she tried to do." Urahara waved his fan at her and left for a second and came back with a gigai for her. "This gigai is a bit…modified. In this one, you can freely use Kido and flash step." As Urahara spoke, Masaki piled up a bunch of candy in front of him.

"How much do I owe you for all this?"

"Nonsense, I'll just charge your father next time he needs something from me!" Urahara waved his fan at her and then put all the candy in a bag. Masaki turned around to see who just came in to the store, because she heard the door open.

"Oh Ururu! You're finally back! How was Canada?" Urahara jumped up and ran over to his former employee who was forced to live in Canada for six years.

"Cold and weird." The timid girl responded, looking past Urahara to his customer. "Hello miss…oh, she's a Shinigami." Ururu couldn't see the mask fragment because of the way she was turned. Masaki completely turned around and walked over. "And a hollow…orange hair too…Did you turn him into a girl?" She was referring to Ichigo.

"Oh, that's right! You two have never met, well…Ururu this is Masaki Kurosaki, one of Ichigo's daughters!" Urahara waved his fan at the two of them smiling a goofy smile.

"Hi. Ururu, was it? Nice to meet you!" Masaki smiled at the timid girl.

"Ururu, where's Tessai, he picked you up at the airport, right?"

"He said he needed to go do something involving cats."

…

"Masaki, my wonderful granddaughter! You come to visit me!" Isshin pulled her to a huge hug at the door.

"I have a few questions about my dad, and I brought some candy for you." Masaki held up the bag and smiled as she walked in the door.

"Oh, okay, what do you want to know about him?" Isshin asked as he took a bar of chocolate.

"Who was the first girl he loved? Before my mom." Masaki asked quickly, Isshin was shocked by this question.

"I know there was one…I can't remember anything about her other than the colors purple and red. What brings this question?"

"Eh, nothing, he couldn't remember her either, weird…also…What is the story with him and that Yoruichi woman?"

"Nothing other than they hate each other so much they are friends." Isshin took another bite of the chocolate. "What is it with the questions about the women in his life?"

"Interesting events…never mind that how is Yuzu doing, is she living alone now or did she get a roommate?" Masaki getting her answers took a candy bar and heard some shuffling from upstairs. A voice called down from upstairs.

"Who was at the door?" The voice was Yuzu.

"I guess that answers that. It's me, Masaki!" She yelled so she could be heard.

"Masaki-chan!" Yuzu ran down the stairs and jumped on her. "Dad…don't eat so much candy before dinner…"

"Sorry, I brought that, I wanted some candy but I got carried away with how much I got." Masaki gave a smile and scratched the back of her head.

…

"Please do not hesitate to come back! Masaki, bring Tatsuki next time!" Yuzu shouted as Masaki left to flash her way back to Urahara's shop. She got distracted by some store in an empty part of town, or what seemed to be empty…there were a few groups of people walking by. She stopped at the store and marveled at the sight in the window.

'It's so beautiful, but lonely…' A single white rose in a crystal vase. Nothing else in the window, there was no sign above the store, so her curiosity threatened to kill her and she went inside.

"Welcome to the White Rose!" A bubbly girl in a white dress called from behind the counter, her bleached blonde hair tied in a high ponytail.

"What is this?" Masaki asked, pointing to the general area around her.

"Exorcisms!" The girl shouted as she pointed a finger to the sky outside the building.

"Right…and how do you do such business?" Masaki crossed her arms and smiled.

"I'll show you if you'll excuse me for a second!" The girl ran into the door behind her. After a second she came out in a shihakusho with a zanpakuto. "I wear this ceremonial robe, as to appease the spirit, and I use this ceremonial sword which has cleansing powers, I touch it to the spirit and it passes on!"

"Right. Name, seat, squad?" Masaki chuckled a little.

"I…my name is Gi Rito. And as for the other stuff…I don't know what you're talking about!" The girl tried to run back into the room but Masaki flashed in front of her.

"Yes you do…" Masaki released her gigai and Gi's eyes widened at the arrancar in front of her.

"You…"

"Yes, I know I get it, hollow mask this, hollow mask that! I know I'm a hollow, now what are your squad and seat?"

"…Umm…Fifth squad…nineteenth seat." Masaki knew immediately she was lying, that was her seat, and she only shared it with one other, and it was a male.

"Huh, that's odd, how come I've never seen you in my father's squad? And what are the odds that we share the same seat?"

"Look, I don't care if your father is in my squad or not, the captain happens to be my…brother! So shoo little girl."

"My name is Masaki Kurosaki, daughter of Ichigo Kurosaki, his sister is the Substitute Shinigami and his other is human which I just came from visiting, now if you refuse to tell the truth, you will be labeled as a Rogue Shinigami." Masaki drew her zanpakuto in case of a confrontation becoming a thing.

"You're just a nineteenth seat, I'm third seat of squad seven, you can't hurt me even if you tried!" She yelled and tried stabbing Masaki only to be met with a broken weapon. "How…"

"I'm only nineteenth seat because I chose it. I was offered third seat since my older sister joined the Punishment Force, would be lieutenant but that is my mother's. I was trained under the Kenpachi, Retsu Unohana, please continue your attacks so that I may have a reason to fight back, oh wait, your sword broke." Masaki sighed as she sat on the floor, mocking her even further. She wanted to have a bit of fun, and teasing this girl was almost entertaining.

"I was tasked with watching this town…can you please leave?"

"And now you will be relocated." She left and continued looking around the town, forgetting that she was going to Urahara's.

…

"How the hell did this happen?" Ichigo asked to the group surrounding the strange scene in front of them.

"What…is it?" Renji asked as he poked it with his foot, earning an alien hiss.

"I think it's a cat…but, inside out." Rukia poked it with her finger and it bit her, she pulled away and winced.

"Yeah, as I said, how the hell did this happen?" Ichigo asked again.

"It's a Sphinx you dolt." Yoruichi appeared and picked it up, it started purring.

"Please tell me that is just a normal cat…" Ichigo rubbed his temples and looked to the ground, and then in a puff of smoke, Kukaku appeared.

"Your new house guest." Yuroichi purred at him.

"No. Geen. Nein. Niet! Please give me more languages I should say no in! She is not staying with us!"

"Shitberry! I don't want to hear it, something blew my house to hell!" she said with an evil smirk, she blew her house up with her latest fireworks related stunt.

"How can you even turn into cats!? This has been bothering me for much too long!" Ichigo shouted and the others nodded.

"Well…You know how to change the appearance of your zanpakuto into an object…we just do that to our bodies and replace it with a cat we absorbed."

"…Absorbed?" Rukia asked.

"Bring me a cat…I'll show you."

"Does it have to be a cat?" Ichigo asked, eyebrow raised.

"No…any animal is fine, I'll be waiting back home, see you there."

…

"Okay I found an animal." Ichigo had a large white wolf slung over his shoulder with a tranquillizer dart in it.

"Where the hell did you get this? Get something smaller?" Yoruichi asked crossing her arms.

"Damn. Fine. Hold on." Ichigo opened a garganta and stepped through.

"Is this better to your liking?" Ichigo came back with a wild cat on his arm, clawing at his face. It was grey with black stripes, pale yellow eyes and pointed ears with black hairs extending up.

…

"I am having trouble walking, and this tail thing is kind of hard to get used to…and I have a sudden urge to bother Sui-Feng and eat. A lot." Ichigo said as he flicked his tail and stumbled a little, his voice much deeper, resembling Yoruichi's.

"Yeah, your appetite grows like hell. And why don't we go bother my little bee a bit?"

…

"Hmm? A cat?" Sui-Feng said to herself as she noticed a weird cat sitting on her desk staring at her.

"Hello." Ichigo said, his voice exactly Yoruichi's.

"Yoruichi-sama! You are a different cat!" She shouted as she picked up the cat and hugged it close.

"Are you cheating on me, Sui-Feng?" Yoruichi said from the other side of her office.

"What…if you are over there…who…"

"Could you put me down now?" Ichigo asked, holding back laughter.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzemeibachi! Die imposter-cat!"

"Wait Bee!" Ichigo transformed and got hit with one stab.

"What the hell!?" Sui-Feng sealed her Shikai and slapped him. "Can't you be satisfied with the fuck-ton of abilities you already have!?" She shouted, jokingly, but Ichigo just sat of the ground rubbing his face.

…

Masaki was walking around a crowded area of Karakura, oblivious to the fun Ichigo was having as a cat. She kept going from shop to shop, admiring all the small trinkets and fake jewelry and fake watches. She couldn't help but feel people were watching her.

'Please stop looking at me.'

'I feel your eyes.'

'I'm going to snap.'

Masaki kept her thoughts hidden by a perpetual smile as she ran from store to store. She got tired of running around so she started walking. She took a wrong turn into an alleyway, not being familiar with the busier sections of Karakura. She turned around and saw there were three tall men standing there, the one in the middle had a metal baseball bat, the one on the left had brass knuckles and the other had a switchblade. And there was a fourth behind her who came out of one of the doors, he didn't have a weapon that she could see.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" she said with a smile, inside of her an atomic bomb was ready to blow.

"Oh, so classy, little lady if you give us your money, you can leave alive!" the man in the alley shouted.

"I get to live, that's so sweet!" Masaki pulled a few quarters and nickels out of her pocket and threw it at him, and started skipping to the other three and stopping. "Would you be so kind as to-" She was silenced by the one with brass knuckles slamming them into her arm, breaking her left arm. She let out a scream and with her right arm she punched him, using Sho to send him flying back into the street. The other three were startled by this, the one with the knife stabbed at her, cutting her cheek a little as she dodged and did the same to him and sent him into a wall, and then the same to the one with the bat. She turned to the fourth and there was a sharp, loud bang. She felt an unfamiliar warmness in her chest. She looked down and her white shirt was stained dark red. She looked back up to the man and her vision started fading.

…

"What happened to me…?" Masaki mumbled as she woke up in an unfamiliar room.

"You were shot and your gigai failed." Urahara was standing in the door with Ururu.

"You…what do you mean…?" Masaki choked out, her chest still felt warm even though she wasn't in her gigai.

"A member of a street gang shot you because from the looks of it…you mutilated his friends before he got his gun out."

"No…I hit them with Sho and just pushed them away, then he shot me."

"You had seven bullet wounds Masaki. You scared that gang member enough for him to shoot you seven times." Urahara, doing his trademark 'I know everything about what's going on, but you don't so I'll keep it mysterious' thing he usually did with Ichigo.

"I…whatever. Can I go home now…?" Masaki sat up, but Ururu ran over and made her lie back down.

"Please rest, you are still injured. Even though it was a gigai, you still have internal trauma." She said quietly.

'Oh my god she is so cute, despite being like thirty something years older than me, or whatever, she looks like a child.' Masaki watched Ururu sit down next to her and give her a shake of the head that read 'no.'

"Yeah, Urahara, could you get my dad here?"

"Certainly." Urahara left, Ururu followed closely leaving the door slightly open.

…

"A cat…he has a cat…" Masaki said to herself as a wild looking cat came in through the crack in the door.

'Actually it looks like its wild…but it looks so sad.' Masaki thought as the cat sat a few inches from her face. She sat up and slowly reached her hand out to the cat, after a second the cat moved closer to her hand and rubbed it's head on her hand.

"Oh, aren't you affectionate?" Masaki said as she sat up, a light pain in her chest. The cat started meowing at her and only stopped when she lay back down.

"I get it…stop meowing."

"When will my dad be here, do you know, cat?"

"You obviously have gone insane if you're talking to strange cats now." Yoruichi said as she opened the door and came in.

"Hey Yoruichi, I guess since you're here, he is too?" Masaki asked as she sat up, and due to another meowing session she lay back down.

"Yeah, he's been here for a while actually."

"Well where is he? WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Masaki sat up and yelled as Yoruichi kicked the cat into a wall.

"Wait for it…" The cat exploded into a cloud of smoke to reveal Ichigo rubbing his ribs on the ground. "There it is."

"I don't even…not surprising at this point."

…

"Chose." Karin said, arms crossed. She was standing next to Hinamori who had her arms crossed the same way.

"You're joking right?" Hitsugaya pressed, with a small smile, but it fell away when he saw that their expressions hadn't changed. This little meeting was interrupted by Rangiku.

"Oh Captain, you pimp!" at her words Toshiro blew a blood vessel, the two girls in front of him started whispering back and forth with each other and then nodded, this worried Hitsugaya.

"I'm fine with that." Karin said with a smile as she walked out, Hinamori following close behind. The other two were just confused.

"What?" Rangiku asked.

"I have no idea…!?" Hitsugaya yelled as the door slid open again. Nel came in with some papers followed by the Ichigo-cat. "Why is that cat following you?"

"No idea, I sonido away from it just for it to appear when I was going. I think it isn't actually a cat."

"Well, that would be obvious, cats don't teleport." Ichigo said as he jumped on Hitsugaya's desk and stared at him.

"And it talks. What a not-surprise." Hitsugaya said unenthusiastically as he prodded at its erect ears.

"Captain, don't poke strange animals." Nel said suppressing a giggle. At her words the cat was gone from the desk and on her lap, startling Hitsugaya who didn't notice the cat was gone until Nel yelped a little being startled by the cat.

…

There was a large party to be thrown in Ichigo's honor for reasons unknown other than it was the SWA's doing, it was up on Sokyoku hill. Ichigo was not particularly happy that he was yet again, the reason for something elaborate from the SWA. If the situation called, he could always either just disappear or become a cat and run. He managed to convince Yachiru to leave him alone about wearing something fancy, he gave her some candy from Urahara's and she shut up.

"There he is!" Rangiku shouted as she stood atop a table looking for Ichigo. At her shouting, many female Shinigami swarmed him, they were drunk, and even a few males. The most sober of the crowd pushed him to the table where Rangiku was standing and forced him up on top.

"The man of the hour has arrived!" Rangiku shouted, earning a massive roar from the crowd.

"Can you at least tell me what this stupid party is for!?" Ichigo shouted as he shook his arm free from Rangiku who raised it above his head.

"The thirty year anniversary of Aizen's death!" When Rangiku shouted another roar from the crowd erupted.

'What? No…really? Has it really been thirty years!? Whatever, if they think so, I'll play along, it's my party after all…' Ichigo thought as he looked around at the crowd, he noticed all of the hollows he managed to get integrated into the squads, cheering for him aswell. He even saw his daughters cheering. But he didn't see Orihime. He quickly dismissed his thoughts and started screaming like an idiot with the rest of the crowd.

…

"Well Ichigo, you are quite popular." Unohana said as Ichigo pried his arm away from a drunk Shinigami and pushed her away.

"Hey Retsu. And I realize." Ichigo sat down next to her and sighed. "Has it really been thirty years?"

"No idea. Time seems to blend together ever since that war ended. It could be twenty or forty and we wouldn't notice without extensive research. Oh, and I saw a few new cats wandering around today. Friends of yours?"

'Kukaku…could hardly be called a cat, maybe a wrinkly ball of skin yes.'

"The ugly one…the Sinx or whatever Yoruichi called it, Kukaku Shiba. I don't know about the other cats you are talking about."

'Meow. No shut up.'

"Oh, okay than, and I heard what happened to Masaki, I suppose Urahara told you everything?"

"Yeah…Let's hope she doesn't find out. She would worry if she knew I could do that…thankfully I have no reason to fully transition. I'm not trying to spy on Hueco Mundo…I have an idea. It can wait though."

"I advise you don't…In the past twenty years or so you've broken about a hundred of our laws…" Unohana sighed and Ichigo took a fake bow.

"Only a hundred? Need to step up my game…hey Momo, Karin, Toshiro…eh?" The two were approached by those three and both girls had their arms clinging to either of his. He looked like he was about to jump off the cliff.

"I don't understand this." Unohana said to the white haired captain.

"Neither do I…they said…sharing, I can't handle this. My mind wants me to kill myself, but my heart says, hell no stay here and enjoy this." Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at his…odd…situation.

"Karin, is that true?" Ichigo asked through his laughter laying his head on the table at this sight.

"Yeah, when I came to him, it was obvious that he liked Momo-chan, but chose me, he looked so sad every time he saw her so I made her come with us whenever we went somewhere, and then I thought we would play with his head a bit and made him choose between us, I had Rangiku come in and call him a pimp... and…tada." Karin explained making unneeded hand gestures. "Are you drunk?"

"No, this is hilarious! A tight-ass like him, dating two girls…"

"Shut up…you live with a harem if I recall." At Hitsugaya's words Ichigo sunk in his s4eat and stopped laughing, Unohana on the other hand burst into laughter. She never been in his house to see just how…female it became at points.

…

"Oh Masaki, hello." Unohana said as Ichigo was still sulking from the truth. The other three had left some while ago. Ichigo gave all the drunks who approached him a sharp glare and they ran.

"Hi Unohana, what's wrong with him?"

"Hitsugaya told him he lived with a harem and he realized it is true." Unohana had her warm smile on. Masaki sighed and dropped her head.

"I was wondering when he would wake up from his dreams and realize half the women he lives with want to sleep with him…" Masaki sat next to Unohana and put her hand on Ichigo's head.

"You can stop petting now." Ichigo said as he sat up with a chuckle. Unohana was confused, and Masaki giggled.

"…" Unohana opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Wow…that silenced her? I wonder…" Ichigo had a devilish smirk as he disappeared from his seat without a trace, and a cat appeared on Unohana's shoulder.

"…" Unohana grabbed the cat and examined it like a new species of cat had just materialized and she was a scientist to study it.

"It's a cat. Why are you examining it?" Masaki said, holding back a waterfall of laughter.

"I'm making sure he isn't using Kyoka Suigetsu on me by pouring my spiritual pressure into the cat, if it fades in any way it is an illusion."

"Carry on with that. Wow this party died down when he disappeared." The crowd around him was loud before, now they were silently watching Retsu Unohana, the most level headed captain, studying a cat in the middle of a party.

'She's so oblivious sometimes.' Ichigo thought, but let out a meow.

"Put me down." Ichigo said, and he was set on the table.

"It talks. Another talking cat." Unohana sighed and the cat disappeared from the table, startling her, then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You seem confused, everything okay?" Ichigo returned with a bottle of something unidentifiable. No label or anything.

"I guess the talking cat had nothing to do with you?" Unohana asked, Masaki put her head on the table to help her stifle her laughter.

"What makes you say that? I ran home to get you this, here." He gave her the bottle and went back to his seat, and was swarmed with drunken Shinigami again. With a sharp glare and a quick halving of his spiritual pressure they all ran for dear lives.

"Hmm…I'm sure you did." Said Unohana, doubting him highly.

…

"Masaki, where's your sister? I haven't seen her since Rangiku introduced me." Ichigo asked as he and Unohana shared the bottle of the unknown liquid. Ichigo put up a very weak barrier around the table to keep his fangirls from attacking him again.

"Don't know, I saw her with Rukia looking for Iruzai a while ago."

"Ichigo, I've been meaning to ask you this. Since you have the Hogyoku…can you make it so your hand is normal again and keep your hair short?" Unohana asked as she took another sip.

"Trust me…I've been trying."

"Mind if I ask what that was you did when you vanished a while ago?" Unohana asked as she eyed a drunk Isane leaning against Ichigo's barrier.

"I'm just…really fast." Ichigo finished his sentence and he was behind her.

"Dad, stop teasing everyone with that."

"Teleporting, Retsu, I can teleport. Damn Hogyoku thought I needed that."

…

Ichigo ended up drunk, Masaki had wandered off, Ichigo's barrier fell and he was wandering around, with a trail of drunken idiots following him.

"Oh Ichigo~" A seductive call from Yoruichi lured him to her. Damn his male mind, he would have thought if that part of him was active at the moment.

"Yo-yo-yoruchi." Ichigo sputtered out as he tripped and fell into her arms.

"Oh, my drunk are we?" Yoruichi being the perfectly sober bitch-seductress she was; flashed him to a secluded section of the trees that lined the party, into the forest.

"Is…" he was silenced by her grabbing him below the belt.

"Shut up, this is happening."

…

"Masaaaaaaaaaki…" Tatsuki drunkenly called as she stumbled over to her sister.

"Why do I have to be the sober one…I'm the single one, I should be the drunk one!" Masaki complained jokingly, and then she saw Iruzai passed out on a table Byakuya was standing at, staring at his nephew with annoyance, Byakuya was drunk too. But he wasn't a fun drunk. He more or less stood still and stared at people silently. "Oh…"

"Oh there they are!" Rangiku shouted and came over, pulling Tatsuki off the table and into a chair.

"Hey Rangiku, not drunk yet? What kind of magic is this?"

"Shut up! Don't mind that, tell me why you're alone!" Rangiku sat down and put her hands on the table.

"I'm single and I-"

"Go get laid, have some fun… it's a party!" Rangiku shouted as she pulled Masaki up and pulled her over to Byakuya.

"What!? No!" Masaki shouted blushing madly.

"Don't worry, your father left, and I know the abortion kido! Now shut up and swallow this!" Rangiku pulled a small vial out of a little bag she had with her and poured it down her throat.

"What is th…oh my…" Masaki shivered and then her pupils dilated to odd sizes.

"I had Nemu make it for me! It is a hallucinogen and something else illegal, now go with Byakuya sweetie."

"Yes…I…" She was cut off when Rangiku pulled her and Byakuya to the forest, far from where Ichigo was, but still the same forest. She pulled them far enough in so that they couldn't find their ways back and she spun them around twenty times.

"Have fun you two!" Rangiku shouted as she disappeared.

Masaki's world stopped spinning and her eyes fell on Byakuya, his now bright blue skin and four mouths were under his hungry eyes. He started moving toward her.

…

"Oh, I've waited too long to do that…" Yoruichi gave a sigh of relief as she left an unconscious naked Ichigo in a tree and went back to the party with a slight limp. When she got back, she noticed how almost all the captains were passed out; Unohana was having an argument with Sui-Feng about talking cats. Ichigo told Sui-Feng to tell nobody about him being a cat. Yoruichi decided to go join in.

"There another one!" Unohana shouted in her drunken anger, not remembering the black cat with gold eyes was Yoruichi.

"This is Yoruichi-sama!" Sui-Feng shouted as she grabbed the cat and pulled it close in a tight hug.

"Oh one of Ichigo's harem girls…" Unohana drunkenly blurted out, shocking the other two.

'HOW DOES SHE KNOW.' Yoruichi was yelling in her mind.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She spoke calmly as if her mind wasn't ablaze.

"Yoruichi-sama would never be with him!"

'Careful…he could turn you straight in an hour Little Bee.'

"I have heard stories." Unohana said in a grumble before her face made contact with the table and she was out like a light.

"So…up for some…petting?"

"If you don't tie me up on display."

"I'll think about it."

…

The party came and went, Sokyoku hill was littered with bottles, cups, glasses and Shinigami. About a fifth of which were stripped down, from an orgy orchestrated by none other than the infamous Yoruichi. There were only two captains that were left there, at the original site of the party at least. Shunsui and Unohana. Two captains were lost in the woods. Along with Masaki, who started to wake up and noticed something warm around her. She immediately noticed she was naked, and whatever was behind her was too. She closed her eyes for a second, taking in the warmth, when she opened her eyes she noticed among the clothes scattered around her, a white coat dirtied by the ground. Her eyes widened at the shock. But she couldn't move because whoever was behind her had his arms wrapped around her waist. She started to panic and struggle, the man behind her not losing his grip; she could feel his breathing on her neck. She managed to free one arm from her, she almost didn't want to get up, and he was so warm.

'Nononononononono that is enough thank you' she screamed in her head as she felt something against her inner thigh. She moved his arms and freed herself, picking up the white coat and covering herself with it, not before seeing the owner of the coat.

"Oh you have to be kidding…" Masaki cried to herself and fell to the ground and just sat there glaring daggers at him until he woke up. After ten minutes of her own self-loathing he started to stir, Masaki picked up a rock next to her and threw it at him.

"…I…what, the forest…And…No." He saw his surroundings and then his eyes fell on Masaki with teary eyes wrapped in his coat staring at him.

"Hello. Asshole."

"What? Why are…why am I naked? And you wearing my coat?" Byakuya asked as he turned from her, being a gentleman even in this situation.

"My clothes are gone…and I…you…we slept together here I think."

"Is that so…Lieutenant Matsumoto will pay for this. No doubt this was her planning…If you insist on you having no clothes, at least give me mine so I may go get you yours."

"Oh, such a gentleman for an asshole." Masaki said coldly as she threw his dirty clothes at him.

"I would like to inform you that I have no memories of last night, so there is no need to use such a barbaric title for me. I apologize if I did anything un…pleasant to you in my drunk actions. I usually don't drink I apologize." He got dressed not looking at her.

'Wow, he is a gentleman actually, not like that ass Keran.' She thought, and found that she couldn't look away from him.

"I need to know which room in the mansion is yours so I may bring you some clothes."

"Second floor, at the top of the stairs turn left and there will be a hallway with many doors, last room on the left." With her words he was gone.

"What is wrong with me, he could have raped me for all I know, I can't stop staring at him…it was my…my…I can't say it, I want to know for sure first…I'll ask Unohana…he was so warm…" Masaki was speaking to herself while she hid in a tree waiting for his arrival. After about ten minutes he returned with her shihakusho folded over his arm.

"Here you go, Masaki." He held his arm out and looked away from her as she jumped down and took her clothes. He didn't leave when she started changing.

"Why are you still here…?"

"It would be rude to let you try and find your way out alone." He said, not moving at all.

"That's fine, alright I'm done."

"Very well." He turned to her and noticed a small smile on her lips.

'Well, make your move Captain gentleman.' Masaki thought to herself waiting for him to lead her out.

"Yes, this way…right."

'No I will not get distracted.' He thought to himself, as he glanced to her smiling as she closly followed him out of the trees.

"Thank you for helping me…I'm sorry for calling you what I did, I thought you were just going to leave me there. You are a gentleman actually." Masaki said looking at the ground blushing.

"Thank you." All he did was give her vague answers.

'Does she…No, I say no.' Byakuya thought to himself when he saw her blushing. They finally got to the site of the party and observed the aftermath.

"Somehow I'm glad I was there with you instead of here…" Masaki blurted out then immediately cursed herself for saying it.

"Likewise."

'Have I gone mad? One, this is Kurosaki's daughter. Two, No.' He thought to himself and sighed, turning to her.

"Are you going to tell him or should I?" Byakuya asked with a stoic glare.

"Tell who what?" Masaki managed to say, she felt like she was drowning in his eyes.

"Tell your father about what happened in the fore…" he was silenced when he saw Ichigo stumble his way out of the forest next to them.

"Oh…Byakuya…Masaki, what are you two doing over here?"

"I can ask you the same." Byakuya shot back keeping his composure. Masaki was a sputtering mess.

"No, my head huts too much for going back and forth like this, I asked first." Ichigo said rubbing his forehead squinting.

"We h-" Byakuya was cut off by Masaki.

"We're dating now!" Both Ichigo and Byakuya raised an eyebrow at her odd explosion of a confession.

"I'm too hung-over for this. I'll talk about this in a few days…" With that, Ichigo continued his stumbling to the party to find someone he was going to throw off the cliff. He woke up with bite marks on his…pride.

"We are dating now…?" Byakuya said, still taken aback from what she said.

"If you told him we had…that, he would have killed you on the spot, despite his hangover. You're welcome." Masaki said, turning awa from him.

"…"

"I mean like, it's not like I want to be with you or anything, I just don't think he should know about that." Masaki gave a nervous laugh.

"You do realize he expects me to play along with this stupid game now. Why should I stay and pretend with you?" Byakuya spoke in monotone which made Masaki blush for some reason.

"Well, then just go with it then I'll dump you in a while." Masaki said with a sly grin, which she hid and turned back to him.

"If I must. What is the backstory to this hole I've dug myself into? No pun intended."

"There isn't one, just a spontaneous couple forming out of a party. And please don't bring that up." Masaki made hand gestures that were unnecessary.

"If it will get me out of the trouble of telling your father this, then fine." Byakuya held his head in defeat and sighed.

"Okay! When he comes to talk to you, I'll be there to help get you through it. Bye _Kuchiki-kun, _See you later." Masaki ran after her father and left Byakuya speechless by her new name she gave him.

"What have I got myself into…" Byakuya muttered before flashing away to go to his barracks.

…

"What did you do to me you evil cat!?" Ichigo yelled as he caught the cat form of Yoruichi by the skin on her neck, holding the extra skin that all cats have.

"I had some fun at your expense!" Yoruichi shouted, so that anyone awake could hear her.

"I had bite marks on my dick! WHY!?" Ichigo sharply whispered not wanting to gain unnecessary attention. She got free and turned back to a human.

"That wasn't me…" Yoruichi made a weird face at his announcement.

"What…?"

"Someone was probably drunkly stumbling through the forest when I left you and decided to have a snack."

"I really wish I didn't hear that." Masaki stood off to the side of their conversation with shocked eyes.

…

"So…Byakuya? Really?" Ichigo asked with disbelief, he was in his office with Masaki and Orihime, who was slack-jawed at the news.

"Y-Yeah…" Masaki weakly answered.

"Why…? And when?" Orihime asked, still shocked.

"At the party Rukia made him throw…and he's such a gentleman…and I …have you looked at him!? The man is hot!" Masaki replied, earning a face palm from Ichigo and a nod from Orihime.

"Does…he know that you two are dating? He seemed confused earlier." Ichigo asked, remembering that Byakuya made the same face he did.

"Ah, no. Yes, no. You know what I'm saying. We made an agreement to tell you and mom together, but I broke the plan!" Masaki gave a stupid looking grin.

"Well, as much as it annoys me, he is a gentleman and I…regrettably…approve of him." Ichigo sighed in defeat and slammed his head into his desk, cracking it slightly where he hit it. he lift his head to see the crack start to fix itself. "Damn Kido desk…" Ichigo mumbled to himself. He found out that no matter what he did to that desk it would regenerate. Along with most everything in his office.

…

"And why are you dating my daughter exactly?" Ichigo sighed out, questioning Byakuya in his office.

"She is a beautiful girl Kurosaki. She is also very kind hearted and respects everyone when they deserve it, I watched her at the party, how she got her heart broken by that new Shinigami. The next day I went and talked to her." He lied through his teeth, but was convincing.

"She seems really fond of you…so go ahead and date her. You are probably the most level headed guy in this place." Ichigo stood up and walked to the door before stopping a few feet from the door.  
"Oh, Byakuya."

"What?"

"Make her happy please. If not for me, for her." Ichigo gave a smile and left.

"Well shit." Byakuya sat back rubbing his temples, and sighed. He heard a knock at his door. "Enter."

"Would you like to tell me how that happened?" Rukia shouted as she came in.

"How what happened, Rukia?" Byakuya said, looking up at her scowling face.

"You dating Ichigo's daughter…" Rukia sighed and sat in a chair.

"Let me explain…"

…

"That's quite a hole you dug yourself into; you don't have feelings for her, do you? The girl is obviously attracted to you." Rukia was trying her best not to scold him.

"No…But if Kurosaki wants me to make his daughter happy, and she actually does have feelings for me…Oh this is going to be troublesome."

"Correct, and I won't help you with understanding young noble girls." Rukia chuckled out.

…

'It is a harem around here…why…?' Masaki thought to herself as she thought about why Ichigo doesn't realize the tsunami of female hormones that crash against him every day. And why he doesn't make some of them live somewhere else.

"Masaki…" Sung-Sun spoke up, as she came out to the roof to watch the clouds, a habit she formed while waiting for Ichigo to come out of that coma a while back.

"Oh, Sun-chan. Come to watch the clouds again?" Masaki asked, coming out of her daze.

"Yes…It's oddly addictive." Sung-Sun chuckled as she sat next to Masaki.

"Yeah, it kind of is." Masaki said blankly as she looked up.

"Something is bothering you…" Sung-Sun said out of nowhere not looking away from a cloud she was watching.

"How can you tell, and besides, there's nothing bothering me."

"Masaki…I've been watching you for twenty something years…I know when you're not feeling your best."

"I managed to convince Captain Kuchiki to pretend to date me, because of something that happened at the party a few days ago. Anyway he agreed because…" She went on to tell the other about the whole situation, including the naked morning in the forest. "…And I said that if he told dad about what happened he would probably have been killed on the spot. And I have feelings for him…I think…I don't know, ah my head…"

…

Meanwhile in Masaki's inner world, A wide green flowering meadow with a center clearing of dead flowers and bones from unidentifiable creatures. There was a dead tree in the center of this clearing and her zanpakuto spirit was sitting on one of the dead branches, her beauty was amplified by the death around her, she looked off in the distance and there was a violent storm growing larger.

"Masaki…control your emotions better…" She said, worried about this violent storm.

The storm was her hollow side; whenever her emotions and thoughts were jumbled the storm grew violent and sometimes grew quickly, but normally would stop after a few hours. The storm had been growing for a week straight, coming ever closer to the meadow.

"Masaki…can you hear me?" Surudoi called out to Masaki from her mind.

'Yes. Is something wrong that would make me not hear you?' Masaki thought back to the woman in the dead tree.

"Listen to me. You need to calm down, I understand how you're trying to cope with your feelings for Byakuya to that stupid trivial thought of living with a harem, forget about the second. And…accept that you like him, get your emotions in check, there is a storm coming, and it won't stop as long as you are confused like this."

"Masaki…you're spacing out again…" Sung-Sun said, prodding Masaki a little.

"Oh…Sorry Sun-chan, my zanpakuto is telling me something, I hope you don't mind that I will be silent for a while." Masaki smiled and Sung-Sun nodded.

'I'll try…and what is so bad about this storm anyway?' Masaki asked, confused since she never seen the storm before.

"You are not pure Shinigami or pure Hollow. You are a hybrid like your father. He however destroyed his hollow side and absorbed it, which is why he can do everything a hollow can with such ease…Sonido, Hierro…the list goes on. You however…are not fully fused as he is. You are not as powerful as he was when he defeated his, which might I add, he was a captain and had trouble. You cannot possibly suppress your hollow at the level you are now, so calm down, stay level headed."

'So what you're saying is…that if I get emotionally and mentally unstable I become a soul hungry demon?' Masaki asked after a minute of silence.

"I will let you know when you are ready to even try against the hollow side of you. But for now, for both of our sakes…calm down." Surudoi let out a tired breath as she told Masaki to calm down.

'Okay, Surudoi, I will try to calm down…' after a few minutes the storm in her inner world started to draw away from the meadow.

"That is good Masaki. Now there is something I want you to know about."

'And what would that be?'

…

"Alright, I'll try." Masaki was in her inner world talking, instead of staring blankly into the distance on her roof. She left her inner world leaving Surudoi to herself.

Surudoi turned back to the tree she was sitting in earlier to see that one of the branches fell to the ground and started to flake and crack.

"Stand down, Suishoryu!" Surudoi roared, in no direction in particular. After a few seconds the decomposition of the fallen branch stopped.

…

"Enter." Byakuya spoke from behind a mountain of papers so high he couldn't see who entered, but he felt like a truck hit him when he heard who it was.

"Hello…Kuchiki-kun, how are you?" Masaki walked around the tower of papers so he could see her.

"Please don't call me on such familiar terms, I still have yet to make your father call me officially."

"Fine, how about just Byakuya. That is the best you'll get from me." Masaki said crossing her arms.

"That is a step better bu-" He was cut off by an immense spiritual pressure that he immediately recognized as Ichigo's before noticing Masaki flat on the ground sweating. He raised his own to help shield her from it, but to no success.

All around Soul Society, Shinigami were struggling under his power, which was lowered just to the point below transcendence. Kenpachi had to remove his eye patch to remain standing and to protect Yachiru and the rest of his squad. The only captains who weren't petrified were Shunsui and Unohana.

'What the hell is he doing?' Sui-Feng yelled in her mind as she was pinned to the floor.

'It's so cold…he's like the opposite of the old man…' Shunsui thought as he managed to make his way outside to see Ichigo floating. He was fully transformed into his Vasto Lorde form. When Shunsui looked across to see who he was looking at, his eyes widened in shock.

'This is bad…at this rate; he will destroy the soul society.' Unohana thought as she stumbled out of her barracks to see the Vasto Lorde Ichigo hovering holding his sword at the ground, his two swords were replaced with one around two feet longer than his normal ones. She too widened her eyes in shock at who warranted such a response.

'Ichigo…what is wrong…' Orihime thought as she was being pinned to the roof of their barracks and unable to move. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him. 'No…'

As Masaki was pressed to the floor from his power, Byakuya noticed something. Her mask was growing and she had a grey aura about her eyes.

"Damn it Kurosaki! Stop this!" Byakuya managed to scream out. Masaki has now twitching on the floor, Byakuya didn't know why, but it hurt him greatly to watch her in pain. She started to glow with a grey aura that expanded from her eyes to the rest of the body and the bone from her mask fragment now expanding around her head and down her backbone, forming spikes every few inches. Suddenly she stopped glowing and stood up, staring at Byakuya with empty colorless eyes. She had an inhuman skull covering her head; it was elongated in the back and had two straight horns protruding from the sides that pointed up and slightly back. Her mouth was full of razor sharp teeth and over the eye holes there were black vertical stripes that went to her chin. A hollow hole had formed under her neck at her collarbone. She let out a hissing roar and hunched over, two massive white wings erupted from the spine like bone on her back. The opened her mouth and started charging a cero and then shot it at the wall. She flew out with a speed he's only seen rivaled by Sui-Feng or Ichigo.

"**WHO ARE YOU!?" **Ichigo roared out, at the figure before him. He recognized the man, but his eyes weren't the same as the last time he saw them.

"Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto." The man before Ichigo bellowed, releasing his burning spiritual pressure which started to set fires to some buildings around them, nobody in a five hundred mile radius could even stand. Some weaker souls in Rukongai actually started fading and dying, every hollow in Rukongai was immediately destroyed.

"**HOW THE HELL IS THAT POSSIBLE I WATCHED YOU DIE!"**

"I have no memory of such a trivial lie!" Yamamoto unsealed his Shikai and rushed Ichigo down with the flaming blade, but was blocked effortlessly by Ichigo's hand. He jumped back and started to prepare a kido.

"**Will you stop, and explain why you're alive!?" Ichigo shouted.**

"Hado no. 88 Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" The giant wave of electricity flew towards Ichigo but was stopped by Danku.

"**Damn Hold on!"**Ichigo bound him with Kin but it was immediately broken. Ichigo looked around for a second to see a few captains collapsed on the ground, shaking. He charged the former Captain Commander and grabbed his arm, opened a garganta and pulled him through, he didn't realize it at the time, but something else followed him in. He let go of the old man and he jumped back, and then out of the corner of his eye he say a black and white blur flying towards him at a high speed, instinctively he dodged and delivered a slash to the back of the creature, cutting off one of the wings. When he got a good look at the hollow on the ground he noticed the little bit of orange hair that came out of the bottom of the skull, a Shinigami uniform and the sword he recognized as Masaki's.

"**Masaki…!?" ** Ichigo stared at the bleeding body and saw the bones start flaking away. He saw Yamamoto charge him down and slash at him once more. Again with no effort the attack was blocked.

"You are in my way! You hollow trash!" Yamamoto's voice boomed. With un thought of speed, Ichigo got behind him picked up Masaki, took her to the remains of Las Noches and left her there under his strongest barrier and returned to the old man, all in under five seconds.

"**What do you want!? Who are you!? The old man died! I was there!"**

"Silence Kurosaki! You WILL submit to me and your daughter Will be the vessel for The Rebirth! Ban…" Ichigo readied his sword and charged him down. "…kai."

'The heat is gone…' Ichigo thought as all the flames from his Shikai disappeared and only a charred blade remained.

"Zanka no Tachi." The dead Commander flashed up to Ichigo and slashed at him, the sword hit the remains of his shihakusho that was on his arm, and they burned to ash. Ichigo started charging a cero and rammed it into the dead Commander's chest, sending him back with a burn.

"**DAMN IT OLD MAN! WAKE UP DO YOU REMEMBER WHO I AM!?" **Ichigo charged another cero and this time shot it at him, and it barely missed.

"Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kai-" Before he could use his technique he was literally ripped in half by a dragon-like Hollow, his torso fell on the left, blood pouring out along with some organs, his legs were tossed to the right. The hollow responsible picked up his zanpakuto and snapped it in two with its talons that extended from its claw.

"**Masaki…?" **Ichigo asked hesitantly to the small dragon before him. She was now completely hollowfied apart from her left arm which was just bone white and not completely hollowfied, she had the same skull as before, now she was covered in armor-like scales and had a four foot long tail with a spike at the end, there was a black line from the top of her head to the tip of her tail. There were spike shooting out of her right shoulder. There were black tribal markings all round her body that ended at her hole at the base of her neck. Her eyes were empty with no color.

Ichigo stood there in horror as he stared at his daughter, a hollow standing in front of him, that just ripped in half the dead Commander like he was a piece of wet paper. Without Ichigo noticing she wrapped her tail around him and started to charge a massive cero from her mouth.

"Itto Kaso…" The upper half of the old man started to light up and the massive flame in the shape of a swords tip shot up out of him, completely enveloping Ichigo, Masaki and himself. Ichigo was unscathed by this because he put almost all of his strength in his Hierro. Masaki on the other hand, was severely burned, her skull crumbled to the point that only one horn and the part covering her right eye remained, her wings were gone and so was the tail. She started to regenerate and Ichigo swiftly swung his sword at the remaining horn, and the rest of the bone shattered around her, leaving her mask fragment as it was before it started to grow. There was nothing left of Yamamoto. Ichigo came out of his transformation and bent down to see if she was alive.

She wasn't breathing.

* * *

**Yeah that just happened.**


	4. Vacation?

'Where am I…hearing voice…I can't recognize…no, that one was dad's voice…he sounded so sad…why can't I feel anything except this overwhelming cold…?'

"Masaki…please come back to me…I'm so sorry…I'll…I failed you as a father, I couldn't protect you. Not even from myself!" Ichigo was crying uncontrollably at her bedside in the fourth squad barracks. He was pouring his spiritual pressure into her to make her wake up which he also lowered to a point to make people uncomfortable to come within ten feet of the door.

'Please stop crying…and…I love you dad, please stop. You aren't meant to cry.'

Her thoughts had no effect on his sobs at her side. He blamed her transformation on himself, for he blasted the entire area of a few hundred miles with his max power that could be felt while he was fully hollowfied.

'I forgive you for anything that you think you did…but you can't protect everyone at all times…' she knew her thoughts couldn't reach him but thought them anyway.

"If you come back to me…Masaki…I'll tell you everything you don't know…" Ichigo took her hands and looked at the hole that was still present at her collarbone.

'You can't protect everyone forever…at least not all the time.'

"I will forever stay by you as your father, even as your captain, and as your friend."

'It's my turn.' Masaki spiked her spiritual pressure which Ichigo felt.

"What was that…?" Ichigo questioned, he had no ability to sense spiritual pressure at all, so he was confused.

'It's my turn.'

"Is…" Ichigo felt that it was coming from her, so he instinctively held her hands tighter to let her know she was not alone. He poured a little more of his spiritual pressure into her.

'It's my turn!' she spiked her spiritual pressure to the point that it startled Ichigo, she kept it at this level for a few seconds and then it dropped off of Ichigo's senses. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Masaki!" Ichigo shouted and pulled her up to him in the tightest hug he has ever given her, his tears returned even though she was back.

"Dad. Stop crying…" Masaki pushed him away slightly and wiped the tears from his face. "You aren't meant to cry."

"I'm sorry…I thought you would never wake up." He gave her a warm smile and kissed her forehead.

"Well you should know this the best; you said it after all… This isn't enough to kill me." Masaki gave him a small smile before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, but by now that is the most famous quote I've said, but either way, you're damn right."

"You can't always think you can protect everyone. I know that you are the protector, but sometimes the protector needs to be protected. It's my turn to protect."

"You really are my daughter after all."

"Yeah, by the way…you said I wouldn't wake up…how long?"

"You have been unconscious for four months. I haven't left your side for anything other than showering." At his words, Masaki noticed the bags under his eyes, and the tired gaze he gave her.

"Thank you…I love you."

"I love you too…and it seems like someone is here again to see you." Ichigo said, turning to the door to see a worried Byakuya.

"Byakuya…hi." Masaki greeted him but he didn't move, he was just staring at her with a worried expression.

"He came by almost every day." Ichigo said, getting up and leaving the two of them alone. When he shut the door, Byakuya still stood staring at her for another minute. Before he walked over to the bed and knelt down.

"Oh, now you move?" Masaki said sarcastically with a smile as she lay back down.

Byakuya didn't say anything but just looked into her eyes with a soft gaze and before she knew it, his arms were wrapped around her and her head was against his chest.

"Byakuya…"

"Yes?"

"I thought you didn't like me?"

"I thought so too…" He sighed and let her go, and gave her a quick smile which she returned with a large grin.

"So does that mean…that we…?" Masaki said shyly, blushing slightly.

"Yes…I've already dealt with all the resistance from my elders so there is no reason to feel uneasy about it."

"I can't say I'm not shocked. I remember you were so reluctant to go along with faking it…"

"That is in the past now, I need to go to my squad." Byakuya stood up and left, Ichigo and Unohana came in a minute later.

…

"Wait…so the previous Captain Commander approached you? He died…" Masaki asked as Ichigo told her what happened.

"He had murderous intent in his eyes when I saw him, so I…No. no more secrets. I turned into my Vasto Lorde form and gave him a warning to not attack, I questioned him about his death and he said I was lying."

"That is what you called a warning? You killed 7,000 souls in Rukongai, and one unseated member of squad three. Just from your warning. I don't want to know what the casualties from the combined power were." Unohana said with a confused face. Nobody knew how, or why, Yamamoto was alive and fighting Ichigo.

"Wait…Vasto Lorde form?" Masaki asked, confused, having no memory of anything after his power forced her to the ground. Ichigo went on to explain everything and even transformed to show her, but only for a second, Unohana seemed uncomfortable with an invincible hollow next to her. He went back to normal, or what was considered normal by his standards, and continued to explain everything, including her transformations.

"I know that it sounds bad, it is bad. I can't fight that battle for you. You'll need to do what each of us did."

"...Each of us?" At her words Ichigo's friends, The Visored walked into the room, Hachi barely fit through the door. Ichigo went on with introductions.

"Okay…and they are all like us?"

"Hell no! don't go comparing me to that idiot!" Hiyori shouted, much to everyone's resent, she was still the same.

"They have masks…we have forms, and you somewhat have a mask, but you can't remove it." Ichigo explained and then looked to Mashiro and nodded. She ran over and put her mask on.

"**See? We have masks, like Berry did!" **Mashiro's nickname for him struck a nerve.

"Uh-huh." Masaki said, still confused about everything.

…

"Ichigo, I hear you are quite adept at the art of Kido." Hachi said with a small smirk.

"I would say so…"

"Well, as a former part of the Kido Corps…I was thinking I could teach you a few things? Possibly some forbidden kido."

"Like what?" Ichigo asked, curiosity taking over.

Hachi put his hands together and mumbled something and then put his right hand on the ground, a few seconds later a desk appeared.

"…The Kido Desk…" Ichigo said coldly as if he was staring down an old enemy.

"Ah you are familiar with matter creation?"

"The desk in my office is indestructible."

"Well, let's get started!"

…

"Incredible! You made a toothpick…" Hachi sighed as Ichigo struggled with this crazy kido.

"Well, at least I got something."

"Maybe if you spoke the name of the kido…"

"Alright…" Ichigo put his hands together and focused imagining a desk. "Sozo no kessho-te!" And he slammed his hand into the ground, what happened earned a sigh from Hachi. It was half a toothpick.

"Are you sure you don't want to try something a bit simpler, like…anything but matter creation?" Hachi pleaded.

"There's no point in being a kido master if I can't make my own desks." Ichigo said with a chuckle. He put his hands together but stopped for a second. "Hachi, exactly what can I make with this…what are the restrictions?"

"No creating souls, other than that, you can do anything."

"Alright, let's try this…" Ichigo did the kido again, but didn't say the name of it. A few seconds later a large statue of his Vasto Lorde form generated from the air. Hachi was speechless.

"You can't make a desk…but you can make this…is that marble!?"

"I guess since I have a hatred for my desk I can't make one, but I have positive feelings to this form, saved me on a few occasions." Ichigo looked up at the giant marble hollow in the middle of his training grounds. Since it was the creation kido it would regenerate. "Can this thing stand up to a cero?" at his question Hachi jumped back about a hundred feet and put up multiple barriers around himself. "Alright then…" Ichigo stepped a few feet back and hit it with a cero, the top half was gone after the smoke cleared. It started regenerating.

"Amazing…the regenerative power…Ichigo…there is something else I want to show you…it is much, much, much more difficult than this one, and I think you could make use of it. However you will need a test subject."

"I have someone in mind…I'll be right back." Ichigo gave a very mischevious grin.

…

"Eh…Ichigo…she needs to be conscious…" Hachi looked to Ichigo who had an unconscious Rukia over his shoulder.

"Oh…yeah. One second." He set her down and stood over her. "Shatter, release, forget."

"Ichigo! Can you not have me fighting a thousand foot tall elephant next time!?" Rukia shouted, immediately knowing he used Shiromi Hanten on her. Hachi just sighed out of confusion.

"Whatever, Rukia. Okay Hachi, what now." Ichigo asked and Hachi just stood up put his right index finger on Rukia's forehead and mumbled something else that Ichigo couldn't hear. His hand started glowing in a white light and his finger passed into her head and he closed his eyes, she was frozen in place, after ten seconds he removed his finger from her head and his hand stopped glowing, she shivered a bit.

"Now, Rukia-san, how long have you been married to Ichigo?"

"Forty seven years." Rukia replied with a smile. Ichigo poked her head a bit and she just turned and hugged him, dragging him to the ground.

"Hachi! What the hell!" Ichigo shouted, managing to pry himself from Rukia, who just clung to his ankle when he stood up.

"I edited her mind a little. She thinks that she is married to you and is your slave." Hachi gave a weak smile and hid behind a barrier when Ichigo lifted his hand. He shot a Byakurai at him. Shattering the barrier. "Such power…I never expected your unspoken kido to have such strength!"

"Yeah okay…you said she thinks that she is my slave? For how long?"

"About an hour with the power I used on her, but I can undo the edit at any time."

"Great. Now, Rukia?"

"Yes, master?" Rukia stood up smiling.

'I think this will be a fun kido…'

"Go and get Masaki for me, and hurry up."

"Yes! I will get her!" Rukia shouted before flashing away.

"What are you planning to do with your daughter?"

"Test how effective your barriers are." Ichigo said calmly causing Hachi to worry. A few minutes later the two arrived.

"Rukia, you're acting weird…"

"Hold on Masaki, Hachi, fix her?"

…

"Alright, Hachi put up your barrier that you think will stand her cero." Hachi did as he was told and put up a barrier around him, Masaki shot her cero at his barrier, nothing.

"Hmph." Masaki crossed her arms and sat down..

"Now put one up that you think will survive my cero."

"V-Very well…" Hachi stuttered, fearing for his life. He put up his strongest barrier and Ichigo walked up to it, he charged a cero in his claw and put it against the barrier and it turned to dust.

"Huh…I thought so…" Ichigo said as he let loose his cero at the statue.

"I think I'm the one who has to work on Kido…" Hachi said with a sigh.

"Don't feel too bad, there is a reason I'm the strongest…either way, teach me that mind control thing!" Ichigo shouted and let Masaki run back to what she was doing.

…

"Hi, Byakuya." Masaki said as she entered his office.

"You didn't knock." He said from behind a cup of tea.

"Well you would have just said 'enter' anyway so I don't see the difference." Masaki said, sitting in the chair across from him. Byakuya shrugged and nodded.

"Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you, I just felt like being here instead of with my father learning crazy kido stuff from Hachi-san."

"I can see why you chose here." Byakuya chuckled; there was a knock at the door. "Enter."

"I told you…" Masaki said as the door opened but there was nobody there. After a few seconds she got up and closed it. When she turned around she saw Yoruichi standing behind him. She managed not to acknowledge her in a way that Byakuya would notice.

"I did not find that funny." Byakuya spoke into his cup of tea.

"Oh why not~?" Yoruichi whispered into his ear.

"Demon Cat!" Byakuya drew his sword and slashed behind him only for her to end up sitting on his arm.

"My god you're slow." Yoruichi taunted as she jumped from his arm and walked behind Masaki.

"What do you want?"

"Don't be so cold to your childhood friends…and Masaki's best friend." She pulled Masaki into a hug, she looked very nervous.

"Right…get to the point."

"Would you like to play tag with me, Sui-Feng, Orihime and Rangiku." Yoruichi had a devilish grin.

"As much as I would like to prance around removing clothes from angry women, no. No. No. No."

'WHY IS MOM PLAYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?' Masaki heard what Byakuya said and then remembered that Yoruichi said her mother's name. She looked at Yoruichi with confused eyes.

"Aww you're no fun, I guess Masaki has you wrapped around her little finger." Yoruichi turned and left. "I guess I'll get Captain Strawberry."

…

Ichigo fired a Bala at the evil cat woman. She shrugged it off and had an evil glint in her eye.

…

Unohana was sitting drinking her tea with Yumai and Isane when their peace was interrupted by the sound of fighting growing louder. There was a loud blast and Ichigo blew in through the wall and landed on the low table they were sitting around, his coat and hair were smoldering.

"Hey Retsu, Isane, Yumai." He stood up rubbing his face and then he saw his entrance. "I'm sorry about that…one second." He stepped out through the massive hole and put his hands together. "Sozo no Kessho-te!" After a few seconds the wall filled in itself.

"What just happened?" Yumai asked, still confused by the last ten seconds.

"He just used a forbidden kido to fix my wall…"

"Why is that forbidden?" Isane asked, not knowing much about forbidden kido.

Unohana didn't answer her but blew a hole in the wall with Sokatsui and a few seconds later the wall fixed itself.

"Invincible objects. It was deemed forbidden because a select few people made armor with it and led a rebellion."

"And he is using forbidden kido out in the open like that?" Yumai asked, knowing the punishment for using such a technique.

"I don't even think that Central 46 even care what he does anymore, they know they can't punish him, even their strongest Prison Seal would only hold him f-" Unohana was interrupted by the same loud explosion but this time it was Yoruichi who came through the wall, Ichigo jumped down and walked in.

"I'm s-" Ichigo was silenced by Unohana's zanpakuto at his throat.

"Ichigo…please stop fighting over my barracks." She said with a smile that said, 'I will devour your soul if you do that again.'

"Y-Y-YES CAPTAIN!" Ichigo bowed and fell to his knees. Isane, Yoruichi and Yumai were surprised by this reaction. From both captains.

"Oh Ichigo, I don't see why you are so scared of me?" Unohana said with a sweet smile as she sheathed her sword.

"For the same reason people fear me! There is a demon hiding under that smile!"

"Why thank you!" Unohana said as she sat back down. Ichigo paled a bit and then fixed the wall.

"Eh…and Yoruichi, HELL NO."

"First you kick me in the face then you deny me some fun? You are really no fun!"

"Ichi-dono what are you two arguing about?" Yumai asked with a light smile.

"Ask the evil cat, I'm going back to my squad, see you two at home…" Ichigo sighed as he walked out the door.

…

"That actually sounds like fun! Can I play!?" Yumai shouted as she grabbed Yoruichi's hand.

"I don't see why not! Meet me on your roof at midnight."

…

"Squad! Listen up! You all know about the strange appearance of Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, I want to assure you again that there is nothing for you to worry about! Captain Kurotsuchi is looking into it to see if it was actually him, but with that incompetent idiot we won't know for a year, now will we?" Ichigo was addressing his squad about important matters. His last comment about the squad twelve captain earned him some laughs. He was about to continue when someone came into the hall that they were in.

"Berry!" It was Mashiro in a shihakusho instead of her usual jumpsuit.

"Yes Mashiro?"

"Hime-chan let me join the squad!" She shouted out happily and took her place in front of the rest of the group.

"I guess if she said so…Squad, this is Mashiro Kuna, she's…out there…so I'm sure if you can deal with me, you'll like her."

'She's cute.' Every male member thought the same thing.

'Damn it.' Every female member thought the same thing.

"Where are the others, Mashiro?" Ichigo asked, seeing as his squad had decided to ignore him.

"Lisa and Rose are in your office waiting for you, Hachi is talking with Unohana about him teaching you forbidden kido, and the others are out drinking somewhere."

"Anyway…on with what I was saying…Squad. Squad." His squad still ignoring him, the girls glaring daggers at Mashiro, the guys staring with longing eyes. "Damn it."

'That seems like a good idea…'

"**LISTEN TO ME YOU LITTLE SHITS!" **Ichigo fully transitioned to Vasto Lorde, ripping his coat and shihakusho, everyone promptly looked to him, Mashiro was awestruck with his transformation. It was graceful compared to the crazy monster she saw when he was trying to control it.

"Whoa Berry you look awesome!" Mashiro shouted as he turned back. Ripped clothes made the guys and girls switch mental states.

"Right now listen to me, in about a week or so I'm going to The Menos Forest as I just was, there are reasons to believe that there is a large group hiding out there and I need to find it; when I go, Masaki and Orihime are in charge. Dismissed." Ichigo walked out of the meeting hall followed by Mashiro, Orihime and Masaki. They went into his office to find Rose passed out with a book on his face laying on the couch, Lisa was in his chair digging through his desk.

"Oh hey Ichigo." Lisa said, not stopping the search for whatever she was looking for.

"Hey…why are you digging around in my desk?" He took the book off of Love's face and dropped in on his chest, waking him up, Ichigo motioned for him to move over, so Mashiro and Orihime could sit. Masaki went to the back grabbed a book from the wall and ran out the door.

"Yoruichi said you keep a logbook of the names of the girls in your harem." Lisa answered calmly." I want to add my name to it.

"Orihime, can you remind me later to kill Yoruichi?" Ichigo said with a look of pure evil.

"Oh come on, she's joking. Right. Ichigo?"

"As far as I know, that party that you let SWA throw for me…I know she did something to me in the woods. And I'm suspecting somebody spiked my drink. Rangiku. And I have no memory of anything before the morning."

"Tell me that you didn't get any of the girls we live with pregnant again…" Orihime sighed.

"As far as I know nope." Ichigo gave a goofy smile.

"So…about my joining of said harem?" Lisa spoke up as she walked up to Ichigo.

"NO!" Ichigo and Orihime shouted in unison.

"There is no harem…well it looks like one, but they. Just. Wont. Leave." Ichigo sighed and then heard a voice.

"You would be heartbroken to see us go!" Tier was standing in the doorway, and then she met her eyes with Lisa's.

"YOU!" The two shouted in unison.

"One day…one day is all I ask." Ichigo mumbled to himself.

…

"Hmm…I guess…three watermelons!"

"Three? Yes one moment!"

'I don't understand…is Momo-chan her girlfriend aswell as Toshiro her boyfriend…either way, they like watermelons.' Masaki questioned herself as the man came from behind his fruit stand with three watermelons. Rather small for how much he said they were.

"Here you go, hollow." The man spat.

"Oh aren't you sweet…Now I'm not going to pay for these." She took them in her arms and walked away.

"Come back here! You're stealing!"

"And you're mistreating the daughter of a god." Masaki said her sentence before flashing away to the tenth squad's barracks feeling proud that she thought of that comeback rather quick.

'I hope nothing weird is going on in there…' Masaki thought as she approached Hitsugaya's office.

"Keran Shiro, I want you to go ask Captain Kurosaki for forgiveness for hitting on his sister. And after that, if you survive, I want you on a three week patrol on district 80 of east Rukon for hollows and you are to not return. You will live there for the duration." Hitsugaya was shouting at Keran and Masaki just stood on the other side of the door. Then the door opened to reveal an angry Keran.

"The fuck do you want!?" At Keran's question she set the melons down and pointed her finger at his right shoulder.

"Hado no 4 Byakurai." She spoke slowly putting a hole in him and a hole in the wall behind him, and then she grabbed him and threw him aside like he was a ragdoll. She took the melons and continued in. All with a smile.

The three people in there were just staring at the smiling girl holding three watermelons.

"Masaki-chan you didn't have to hurt him…I'm fine." Karin said as she was handed a melon.

"He deserved it. You know why, you were there." Masaki said, handing the other two to Hitsugaya and Hinamori.

"Is there any particular reason you brought us watermelon?" Hitsugaya asked as he pulled a machete out of his desk, surprising the other three and chopped his melon into thin slices.

"I thought you all like watermelon, if you want I'll go take them back…"

"NO!" Hinamori shouted. Her favorite food was watermelons.

"So how is it with the Captain of your heart?" Karin asked as she watched Hitsugaya butcher his melon.

"He's…so boring, but I like him. How is having…two fairing for you?" she directed her question to Hitsugaya.

"…" he just glared at her and continued slicing melon.

"I see…good luck with that."

…

"Yes I'm sure it was him, Shinji! Go ask that incompetent scientist! He said that the results shown that it was him." Ichigo for the hundredth time that day confirmed the fight was actually with Yamamoto.

"Ya baldy, both you and that scientist are idiots!" Hiyori shouted throwing her sandal at his face which was dodged by him teleporting slightly to the left.

'Maybe I could strangle her with my hair.'

"I think she's right Ichigo, you never have been the sane one." Shinji added.

"And you can ask…Shunsui and Unohana. I saw them collapsed under me! They had to have seen him!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now can you show us all these crazy abilities and tricks you've picked up in the last however many years?" Shinji said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but let's go to my training grounds first."

…

"A bit egotistic are we?" Shinji asked as the rest of them eyed the huge statue.

"Ah shut it, here you might hate me for this but…" he formed in his hand Kyoka Suigetsu.

"Huh? You can make swords?" Kensei asked as he approached Ichigo and took it; he immediately gave it back to him. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE THAT FOR!?"

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."

The entire group was shocked. And then Ichigo started to talk, but his voice was Aizen's.

"You think I would go down that easily? I'M A GOD!"

The entire group started attacking him but their swords just bounced off.

Kensei activated his Bankai, but still his attacks were ineffective.

"Hey guys! Why are you attacking that rock?" Ichigo called as he was sitting on top of his statue.

"You asshole! What the hell are you doing with Aizen's zanpakuto!?" Kensei roared at him, and started beating the statue, but it kept regenerating. "And this is a forbidden kido!"

"Oh calm down." Ichigo went on to explain everything that has happened since he became a captain and how it led up to the thing with Kokuto and who he was, he left out Masaki's full transitions.

"…" Collective confused glares from everyone. Then Mashiro started rolling on the floor.

"No fair! Berry gets four zanpakuto!" She whined loudly.

"Can you complain quieter?"

"Shut up!"

"Calm down!"

"So…show me that." Shinji pointed to the statue.

"Are you sure…?" Ichigo asked, planning to have some fun with this, knowing that his training ground was lined with Seki-Seki Rock.

"Just do it! Show them how cool it is!" Mashiro shouted as she jumped back up.

"Alright..." Ichigo gave them a wicked grin and immediately halved his spiritual pressure, they didn't know that he was that high up there, they thought he was just hiding it. They all started to shake slightly. Lisa was, unsurprisingly, on her knees. Ichigo slowly turned into a hollow started from his claw, his two zanpakuto faded and was replaced by the one long zanpakuto, he gave out a massive roar and then immediately raised himself to the level he was at four months ago. Everyone had to put on their masks to be conscious so close to him. And then he went back to a normal level, or his normal level.

"Holy shit." Shinji said, panting.

"**I know right."**

"I've always wondered what a hollow's dick looked like, would you mind showing me?" Lisa asked, gaining shocked reactions from everyone except Ichigo. His skull couldn't make facial expressions so he just pointed a finger at her and hit her with an overcharged Sho sending her about a hundred feet in the opposite direction, landing in his hot springs that he never used, usually Yoruichi was there naked.

"**I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that. She is so annoying…she asked if **she could join my nonexistent harem earlier." Ichigo said as he slowly turned human again. And he could see the confused faces of the others so he explained who lived with him. And which ones that he knew of, that he slept with.

"Ichigo you pimp!" Shinji roared giving a thumbs-up.

"I admit, my ego is well stroked, but my god it gets annoying." Ichigo sat down on the ground and then a stealth force member appeared next to him. "Damn what now!?"

"Sir, Captain Unohana is insisting that you come up, she said it is urgent. Don't make me go back to her alone…"

"Bro, you're in trouble. Tell me all the details later, ya lucky bastard!" Shinji pat a paled Ichigo on the back as he slowly made his way up the stairway.

…

"Ichigo…" Unohana stood there smiling at him.

"Y-yes…Retsu?"

"Can I borrow you for a minute, I need to show you something." Unohana had a sweet smile on her face.

"I…actually I'm bu-"

"Can I borrow you for a minute, I need to show you something." She kept her smile and stood patiently, then she opened her eyes. She was probably flaring her spiritual pressure, but Ichigo couldn't tell.

"Yes, Captain Unohana!"

"Good, no doubt that you will be at our destination first. Sokyoku Hill."

…

"Why am I here!?" Ichigo asked as he took in his surroundings.

"Because she thinks you are a good addition probably…" A hoarse male voice spoke up from the shadows. He went close to see a naked man chained to the wall on a pile of bones.

"Oh Ichigo, don't talk to him." Unohana stood behind him with a smile.

…

"NO DON'T RAPE ME!" Ichigo shouted, and then noticed he was in one of the beds in fourth squad, he was covered in bandages from the middle of his chest down.

"I'm sorry?" Isane spoke from the chair next to him, she had a very confused face.

"What…what? Why am I here!? What's in that dungeon of hers!?"

"Dungeon…?" Isane said confused and then went to the door. "Captain, come quick! I think Ichigo is mentally unstable!"

"I'm not mentally unstable! I know what I saw, or rather I don't know, and that is why I'm c…" Ichigo saw Unohana rush in, wiping some blood from her chin and lips. Ichigo fainted.

…

"Damn, dad can you for once not make me come here and sit as you go insane." Masaki sighed to herself.

"Masaki! Did she get you too!?" Ichigo awoke screaming at the sight of his annoyed daughter, then looked to his left to see Unohana cleaning her sword.

"Oh, Ichigo hush. I didn't rape you; I don't know what kind of twisted dreams you have about me, but you've been unconscious for a few days." Unohana said as she sheathed her sword. Ichigo noticed a new scar on her neck. It started at her collar bone and went up to her lower lip. Ichigo remembered that she had the same scar when she ran in earlier.

"Where…did you get that scar…and what happened to me?" Ichigo tried to sit up, but his apparent injuries kept him from doing so.

"Do you not remember? You gave me this scar right before I used my Bankai…we had a little…fight." Unohana shivered a little and blushed.

"No I don't remember and good! I don't want the memory of entertaining your twisted fetish!"

"Orihime has the same one." Unohana shot back immediately and that was the comment that made Masaki get up and leave.

"I married her…and recently, she's…expanded her views. And doesn't seem to care that Yoruichi slept with me, I'm worried for my wellbeing when she realizes how lenient she's been.

"You should be a bit more worried for it now if that's the case."

"…What did you do to me…?" Ichigo asked, not really wanting the answer.

"Nothing…let's leave it at that. Now I don't suppose you can teleport to your bed at your home without causing any wounds to open, could you?"

…

"Tatsuki, what do you want. I couldn't hear you!" Masaki said to her sister behind her door who mumbled something. Tatsuki opened the door annoyed and started yelling.

"What I was asking if you and Byakuya wanted to go on a double date with me and Iruzai."

"Yes! But what about Byakuya, he'll probably say no…"

"I already said yes." His voice called from down the hall. And Masaki jumped up and ran out the door.

…

"So where are we going?" Masaki asked, but got no response. They approached the Senkaimon. "Oh…why are we using this one instead of ours?"

"So you and I can get seals placed on us." Byakuya spoke up quickly.

"Why do I need that, isn't that only for lieutenants and captains?"

"Masaki, how do you not notice, you're a bit over lieutenant level ever since you came out of that coma." Iruzai spoke, gaining nods from the other three.

"Yeah, you dummy!" Tatsuki shouted giving her flick to the forehead.

…

"Oh…wow." Masaki was looking at Byakuya's gigai as he entered it. He was dressed in a black suite with white pinstripes. "So fancy. What are we doing that requires such fancy clothes?" Masaki looked down to a knee length white dress with a black lace on the bottom. Tatsuki came out in a dark blue knee length dress with a white stripe down her left side. Iruzai had a similar suit to Byakuya's but less…elegant.

"It's a surprise! But we've seen it before Masaki, just never went in." Tatsuki said as they left Urahara's shop.

"Tatsuki, didn't dad teach you how to drive?" Masaki asked as she held up the keys to the Royce.

"Yeah…I thought we were just going to flash step, but alright. Get in the white one everyone."

…

"Where are we!?" Masaki shouted looking up at the incredibly tall building in front of her.

"Masaki, we're in Tokyo now. You slept the entire trip, I'm tired, shut up and come on." Tatsuki handed the keys to the valet driver and stood between her and Byakuya.

"You said we've been here before! The only time I left Karakura was to go to Naruki!"

"I lied; you wouldn't have come if I said I was shoving you and Byakuya into a room to yourselves for a week!"

"What!?" Masaki and Byakuya asked in unison, earning laughter from the other two. Tatsuki pushed the two in to the reception desk.

"Wait, Tatsuki…dad only gives us about five hundred…how are we going to…" Masaki's question was answered when Tatsuki pulled Ichigo's captain card from her purse and giggled.

"Hello! Welcome to the Park Hyatt Tokyo!" The woman behind the desk shouted.

"Hello, miss. We would like two 'Park Suite Twin - Awaken Package' preferably next to one another if possible?" Byakuya spoke up, earning glances of confusion from the other three. "What? I stayed here before."

"Okay sir, you have room numbers 345 and 347 they are directly next to each other on the fourteenth floor, is that okay with you? And how long would you be staying?" The receptionist asked after typing away for a minute.

"Seven days." Tatsuki spoke up and after a glance from the receptionist to Byakuya who nodded, she continued her typing.

"Very well…are you going to pay up front for the stay, or a daily payment?"

"That depends on the price and the difference between the two?"

"The price for a weeklong stay for the four of you with the package you want is…$24,573 if you were to pay fully up front. Or…" she started typing away again. "A daily payment of $3,510. There is really no difference, just some of our guests find the daily payment convenient, since unexpected problems arise and they need to leave."

"We'll do the full payment right now." Byakuya shook his head for no when Tatsuki tried to hand the woman Ichigo's card. "No, I'll pay since they need a signature of the card owner. Last I checked your name isn't Ichigo." Byakuya gave a small smirk and gave the lady his own card, she typed away entering the information and then handed him a small machine with a magnetic pen, which he signed his name on.

"Thank you Mr. Kuchiki! Enjoy your stay, here are your keys! Do you have any luggage with you that you want taken up to the rooms?" She put two white plastic cards on the counter and looked over to the ground in front of the desk.

"No, the plane lost our luggage; we will deal with clothes tomorrow. Sorry for the inconvenience of last minute booking."

"No, no. There was no problem, enjoy your stay!" With that the four of them nodded and went to the elevator.

"Tatsuki…is there a reason you are shoving me into a room with Byakuya? What are your hopes form this?" Masaki asked, knowing of how pushy her sister has been with her relationship with Byakuya.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Tatsuki gave a quick smile and then wrapped her arms around Iruzai. They went into the elevator and noticed two buttons were missing.

"Is there no third or thirteenth floor?" Iruzai asked, eyeing the button panel as Byakuya pushed 14.

"I'm not familiar with the history of the tradition, but most Asian hotels do not have a third or thirteenth floor." Byakuya spoke up as Masaki wrapped her arm around him and he did the same.

'Please, please, let there be no drinking.' Byakuya was thinking to himself as he glanced down to Masaki to see her smiling.

…

"At least the halls are fitting to the price of the rooms…" Masaki said as she admired all the décor in the halls, the carpet was black with golden flower designs and the walls had various famous paintings, every couple of doors there were small fern-like trees.

"Well it is a five-star hotel." Byakuya spoke up, looking for the rooms. He noticed the confused face on Masaki. "It means top-caliber luxury."

"Oh." Masaki said and then took Byakuya's hand.

After another ten minutes of searching through the maze of hallways they found their rooms, the doors were about ten feet apart and on the other sides, there were no doors for about fifty feet, indicating they were large rooms. Byakuya gave Iruzai his and Tatsuki's room key and then opened his own. The two went inside to see a huge window that spanned the entire back wall with a sliding glass door that led out to a balcony that had three chairs on it. there was a large plasma T.V on the wall, and there was a slight hallway to get to the actual room, in the hallway there was a bathroom, a very graceful bathroom, Masaki was thinking about why someone would need a bathroom so fancy. There was a large shower, that much to her joy, you could not see through the glass. Once they walked in past the little hall, there was a large room with two white couches and a small glass table in the center of the room with a single purple flower that Masaki couldn't identify. There was a large pair of doors that led to the bedroom. Inside there was a king sized bed in the middle facing the door, and two twin sized beds off to the side, about a foot or two apart from each other, the beds were covered in an unnecessary amount of pillows. Back in the other room there was a small kitchen with a minibar. Byakuya was hoping she would ignore it.

"This room is beautiful!" Masaki shouted as she fell down onto one of the couches.

"This isn't even their best room."

"How is that possible!?"

"Well, they have something called a Royal Suite. But, I don't want to share a room with your sister and my nephew. It would just be overly awkward. And the price per night for that is outrageous…by human standards anyway. Around $7,500 per night per person, plus the city's tax of $200 per person per night." At the naming of the price of the room Masaki's jaw dropped.

"You know, you didn't have to pay for it, we could have used my dad's money."

"Nonsense, and you knew that I lied about the signature, how?"

"I saw the thing you signed; it was a check-in machine just so they get your name." Masaki smiled proudly.

"You look cute when you're proud of yourself." Byakuya's face turned the faintest shape of pink.

"Oh? Is that the emotionally challenged Captain Kuchiki saying something nice to me? I feel honored!" Masaki said with a surprised voice.

"If that's how you feel, than there will be no further compliments!" Byakuya shot back with a smirk.

"My dad always told me how cold you were to other people. I can't see that right now."

"I used to be, he probably means much before you two were born. I basically kept myself in my work and rarely socialized, and he kept bothering me. And then it hit me, he was trying to change me. And he succeeded. What I'm about to say, does not leave this room. Okay?" He turned to see Masaki staring at him with tired eyes, she was forcing herself to stay awake to listen to him. "I didn't think you were so tired, if you want you can go to bed."

"No, I want to hear what you have to say, please go on!" Masaki shouted, rubbing her eyes and then running to the little kitchen and splashing some cold water on her face.

"Well…" Byakuya went on to tell her what he thought was happening with him and Rukia when he walked into Ichigo's office and how Ichigo came to apologize but how he attacked Ichigo with no acknowledgement and how he couldn't even put a single scratch on him. "That was when I started to respect him, he did nothing wrong but still apologized. And I think the incident doubled his ego." Byakuya added a chuckle. And then he went on to tell her about him finding out about Rukia's pregnancy, and how he immediately told her to abort it for Renji was not noble. "I didn't even get to finish my sentence to her. 'Rukia, you will do as I say and get an-' before I could say the word, she screamed at me with hate in her eyes. 'HOW DARE YOU FUCKING SAY YOU WANT ME TO ABORT MY CHILD!? I LOVE RENJI, WHY CANT YOU JUST DEAL WITH HOW I FEEL AND WHO I LOVE!?' I had nothing to say to her for a minute. 'Rukia, do you want to shame the Kuchiki name? By having a child with him? Someone neither captain, nor noble?' She looked at me with even more hate, it took everything I had not to turn from her. 'You know what!? Fuck the Kuchiki name! I'm not even a real Kuchiki! I'm some low-born trash that you took in as a favor to my dead sister! And I will warn you once…If you force me to not have this baby, or do anything that hinders it, two things will happen. One: I will leave the clan. Two: Ichigo will end your life. And if you're thinking he won't do it, or that Central 46 would punish him? Trust me, he will. And as for those idiots that make up the C46 they are too afraid of him to even say his name! You know damn well that the only one in any of these squads who could possibly kill him is dead.' She told me that he would get revenge for her, I knew he cared for her, but to think that he would kill her brother…And then I realized, what she said was true. Only Captain Commander Yamamoto could have killed him at the strength he was at. Now…maybe if all the captains were to fight him at once, then maybe we could have a chance. But that is not what I'm telling you this for. I respect him for two reasons, one: he changed how I think on a massive scale. And two: He's not afraid to listen to himself." Byakuya finished his long speech and looked to Masaki who was asleep on the couch.

'You have got to be kidding me…' Byakuya thought as he carefully picked her up and took her to the bedroom, he put her in the center of the queen sized bed and pulled the blanket over her and went back to the other room, he went to the minibar and took a small bottle of something from another country.

"Miller Light? I guess so..." He opened the bottle and went out to the balcony and looked over the city, he noticed that Tatsuki was on her balcony staring at him.

"Byakuya…That was a nice story." She said with a light smile. He hung his head over the railing and sighed.

"Tell. No one." Byakuya ordered as he took a drink of his beer.

"Yes, captain!" She mocked with a fake salute. "So what are you drinking?"

"Something called Miller Light. It's a bit weak. Are you enjoying your room?"

"It's nice, Iruzai is sleeping already, and I just don't feel tired all of a sudden."

"You should get to sleep soon anyway, we need to go tomorrow to get clothes, and then we can do whatever."

"I guess so…And don't do anything to my sister that she doesn't want." Tatsuki teased with a smirk. Byakuya turned to her with a face of disgust and a slight tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Why did I make the rooms together?" Byakuya asked the bottle in his hand. "I wouldn't dare do anything to her without her consent. What makes you think I will?" Byakuya turned to her with a narrow glare.

"She's very pretty Byakuya…good night…!" Tatsuki spoke slowly as she went back inside.

…

Masaki woke quickly with a shock when she felt the soft bed she was in, for a second she forgot that she was in a hotel in Tokyo.

'Right, I'm in…how did I get in here!?' Masaki thought as she noticed that she was in the bedroom, she didn't remember leaving the living room. 'Hmm…wait. Does dad know that we're here? If not…oh boy.' She got up out of the bed and fixed her dress that was up near her waist from turning in her sleep. She noticed that Byakuya wasn't in the bedroom. So she went into the living room and found him making coffee.

"Good morning Masaki." He said without turning from the coffee pot in front of him, after a second he poured two cups of it and poured sugar in to them.

"Morning…did I miss your story?" Masaki asked, feeling bad about it. She took one of the cups from his hand and sipped it.

'So warm…' She adored the warm sensation that spread throughout her.

"Only the end. Don't feel too bad, I'll tell you later. If you want to do your hair or anything, go do it, in a few minutes we're leaving to get clothes. Your sister and Iruzai are already up and waiting for us."

Masaki went to the bathroom and did the morning routine, after a few minutes she came out and took her cup of coffee, she downed it in one gulp, the heat not bothering her, because ever since she got in that 'fight' Urahara made her gigai so it doesn't feel pain. She put her shoes on that were thrown in the corner and Byakuya did the same, a few seconds later they were out the door to see the other two waiting leaning on the wall across from the door.

"Took you long enough! Masaki you need to learn to not sleep so much!" Tatsuki teased and gave her sister a hug.

"Let's go, I'm ready, and I don't want to wear this dress too long, I like it and don't want it ruined." Masaki said as she pushed Tatsuki down the hall.

…

"I didn't think it was possible to spend that much in one store…on clothes." Iruzai spoke from behind the mountain of bags Tatsuki made him hold.

"Well that's what you get for saying I took too long choosing shoes!"

"Yeah! You took two hours to choose between red and blue!" Masaki shouted. Byakuya chuckled at the sight of his nephew covered in bags. Byakuya only had two bags of his own since he bought a few shirts and two pairs of jeans and one pair of shoes. Masaki didn't make him carry her bags; she had only six bags, one outfit for each day. And two pairs of shoes.

"Oh shut up! Let's go!" Tatsuki shouted as she ran back to the car, and then drove it up to them.

…

"Okay, is anyone else hungry?" Masaki asked, and was immediately answered with three separate nodding heads.

"I saw a…do you feel that?" Tatsuki shivered a little and felt herself tense up so she pulled to the side of the road.

"Yeah…" Iruzai said, looking around out the windows.

"It was an Adjuchas class Menos…why is it here? Our gigai suppress us completely."

"I'll deal with it; meet you back at the hotel!" Masaki opened the door and left her gigai, jumping away in the direction of the hollow. Everyone sighed and Byakuya reached over and pulled the door closed.

"I hope she will be fine." Iruzai spoke up, looking worried.

"She can handle herself! After all, she is basically a lieutenant!" Tatsuki shouted with a happy face, but inside she was really worried, she had heard about Adjuchas but never fought one.

"Even if she has the power of a lieutenant, she is being suppressed to that of an unseated member and an Adjuchas can give a captain a run for his money. I'm going to watch her; I'll jump in if I see she needs help." Byakuya did the same thing as Masaki but he closed his door. He jumped away following her. The others sighed and continued driving.

…

Masaki arrived to a large park somewhere in the city to see a huge bulky humanoid hollow with a mask that resembled a wild boar chasing a male Shinigami that she immediately recognized, it was the one she shared her position with, she looked closer and noticed that his sword was broken. She immediately charged and managed to cut the hollow's arm slightly. The Shinigami turned from his running and saw her standing there with blood dripping from her zanpakuto and the hollow gripping its arm roaring.

"Masaki!? What the hell are you doing here!?" He shouted, confused and scared for her life, since they were the same seat.

"Saving you, duh. I was on vacation and then I felt this thing…why are you fighting an Adjuchas, why is it here?" Masaki jumped at the hollow and tried cutting its mask, her sword just bounced off.

"I found a soul that had massive spiritual pressure and it was being chased by this. I quickly performed a Konso as he ran by me and then I felt the spiritual pressure of…that!"

"Alright, don't worry Tomero, I'll deal with it." Masaki flared her spiritual pressure and took a better grip of her sword. "Impale, Surudoi Haryu!" The wing formed and was shining in the sun. She flashed behind the hollow, avoiding a swing of its arm and sliced the bottom of the wing against its back, drawing blood. She couldn't get away in time before the hollow spun around and grabbed her in its hand and threw her to the ground and began punching her, just in time for Byakuya to get there, he was about to release his Shikai and attack but then he saw it. Masaki standing under its fists the wing completely blocking the impact, only the ground was cracking, then her mask expanded down her face to her chin and formed the right half of the skull she had before. She started charging her grey cero and when it was ready she moved her wing, blasting the hollow's arm and destroying its fist. She jumped up to its face and hit it with a cero, cracking its mask. The hollow let out a massive roar before charging its own cero, when it was fired, she dodged and it was heading straight for Tomero. Byakuya noticed this and flashed in front of him and used Danku.

"Captain Kuchiki?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, nineteenth seat Tomero?"

"Why are you and her here!?"

"We're on a vacation along with her sister and my nephew."

"Oh that's right! Someone told me you were dating Masaki, I didn't believe it."

"Not the time to be making small talk. Why is an Adjuchas level Menos here?"

Tomero went on to tell him the same thing he told Masaki.

"So you were tasked with watching Tokyo I take it? Surely you aren't the only one here, correct?"

"There were a few others but they are either dead or incompetent to not notice this hollow."

"If they are all at the level you are at, you would need an army of fifty to have a chance at this one."

"But…I share the nineteenth seat with Masaki? And she's taking it on alone!" Tomero shouted pointing at the fight going on about a hundred feet from them, ceros flying in random directions the occasional one to the two of them requiring Danku.

"That's right…you probably haven't been around her recently enough to notice her power increase. Feel her level right now."

"She feels about normal to me, like she always had. Maybe a bit lower."

"Now multiply that by five, that is her true level, I had her receive the seal that all officers get because she is at a normal lieutenant level." Tomero's eyes widened.

"Why does she not take a higher seat then?"

"She said something about the number 19 being special to her." Byakuya knew the real reason, but kept it to himself.

Masaki was slowly overpowering the massive hollow, she kept managing to crack its mask with her cero, but most times it would dodge with a surprising speed. She was charging another cero but was surprised and the cero exploded when the hollow grabbed her, and started squeezing her tightly. She started screaming, feeling a few bones snap. Byakuya noticed this and he immediately released his Shikai.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." The millions of pink blades started spinning around him and he directed them at the mask of the hollow, causing a crack. The hollow roared in pain and made the blades scatter, astounding Byakuya that his Shikai was so ineffective. The hollow dropped Masaki to the ground and she fell with a thud, the hollow turned to Byakuya and started charging a cero.

"Ye lord! sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus." Masaki was combining the incantations of her two strongest Hado forming both of them on her left hand, her Shikai fell off her and sealed and then she raised her right hand and a cero started forming. "Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Soren Raikoho!" The massive wave of blue and yellow fire blasted form her hand and then the cero shot all three energies mixed together in a paled dark green wave of energy, Byakuya and Tomero were awestruck at the size of this attack she used. The wave completely enveloped the hollow and obliterated about twenty buildings behind it. Once the kido and cero started dying down and the hollow's mask was shattered and it started dissolving. Once the kido completely stopped and the explosion from the cero aspect subsided and there was no hollow left.

'Good thing I requested that fifty mile freeze…' Byakuya thought as he observed the massive trench created by Masaki.

"I'm such a hypocrite…damn hollows." Masaki coughed out a little blood and chuckled as she stood up out of the crater. Her left hand was severely burned from holding the charging kido too long and improperly saying the names of the two used. Her right hand clutching her side where there were three broken ribs.

…

"Masaki! Oh my god what happened!? Why didn't you help her Byakuya!?" Tatsuki screamed at Byakuya who had Masaki on his back.

"I did help once I saw it grab her, I managed to crack its mask slightly and it dropped her, I couldn't believe how hard its mask was. But Masaki…I don't know what she did, It looked like a kido, but…"

"I mixed a full incantation of both Raikoho and Soren Sokatsui, and a cero." Masaki said quietly as Byakuya set her down next to her gigai and she entered it, immediately jumping up, not having any of the pain from before.

"I wish I could have seen that!" Tatsuki shouted as she hugged her sister. Byakuya walked over to where his gigai was, wondering how they explained the two of them carrying to dead-looking bodies into an elevator.

"Alright, now can we get changed, I want to relax, we can go do something tomorrow." Byakuya said as he took his bags from the pile.

"Yes! Right, come on Iruzai! Let's give the happy couple some privacy!" Tatsuki giggled and winked as she drug Iruzai out of their room. Byakuya sighed and Masaki blushed.

…

"Okay, I'm done!" Masaki shouted as she came out of the bedroom. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt with a white stripe over her left breast. Byakuya was wearing a black shirt and jeans sitting on the couch browsing through the T.V channels.

"You look nice." Byakuya said as his eyes lingered on her for a while.

"T-thanks, you too!" She said as she sat down next to him.

"Humans are easily entertained if this is what they watch all day." Byakuya said lazily, flipping through channels.

"I guess so, I hardly watch T.V when I come so I don't know what's good or not."

'I wonder what dad is doing.' Masaki thought.

…

Meanwhile in the Soul Society…

"Bankai, Minazuki." Unohana was giving a wicked smile.

"FUCK!" Ichigo screamed and then sneezed, confusing both of them.

…

'Probably yelling at Yoruichi again. Or torturing the squad with another game…' Masaki shivered a little, she too was afraid of his games.

"Are you cold? You shivered." Byakuya asked as he put his arm around her.

"Y-yes." Masaki took the opportunity to be closer to him and she rest her head on his shoulder.

In Tatsuki's room, it was the opposite of Masaki's. She wasn't wearing any pants and was on Iruzai's lap kissing him.

"Iruzai…" Tatsuki broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes?" He asked, confused by the seriousness in her eyes.

"I love you." She smiled and waited for his response.

'No, he's thinking, I asked too soon! Oh my god, what if he says he doesn't l-' Tatsuki's thoughts were interrupted by the four words he said.

"I love you too." He gave her a wide smile and she grinned, pulling him into a long embrace.

"You took a while to respond…I thought maybe you…"

"Don't you dare say it!" He commanded, his eyes had the seriousness this time.

"Iru-kun…"

"Tatsuki, we have been together our entire lives. I have been waiting for you to say that to me. I didn't say it because I thought I would be moving too fast…but you said it, so I know it was the right time to say it back." Iruzai gave her a long kiss, she felt her body grow numb from the passion. When he pulled away she almost felt sadness.

"I'm yours to take." She looked into his eyes with a soft smile; it took him a minute to realize what she said.

"I…oh, oh! I…Are you serious? Are you sure? Your father will castrate me if-" he was silenced by the sight of Tatsuki removing her shirt.

"Just shut up about him, as long as I'm happy he won't hurt you!" She pushed him down on the couch so he was flat on his back, she kissed him lightly.

"Here? Are you sure that you wouldn't rather do it in the bed?"

"…I don't care where as long as it is you." She kissed his cheek lightly. He pulled her head around to his lips and gave her a heavy kiss.

"Are you sure…Byakuya and Masaki are right next door…"

"Oh my god just shut up and screw me!" Tatsuki joked as she sat up, and waited for him to make his move.

"Well, sorry, I've never done this before…"

"And you assume I have?" Tatsuki asked, pretending to be offended.

"You know what I mean…" He held his hands up as a defense and laughed.

"This is supposed to be special. Just do something…I don't know." Tatsuki lay back as he sat up. He continued to remove his clothes and then she did the same for her underwear. He felt himself lingering on the sight of his beautiful girlfriend, so long that he didn't notice that he was unbuttoning his pants for two minutes.

"Oh…sorry for staring." He still couldn't look away but now he was fully stripped.

"I'm yours, you can look all you want." She said with a slight blush as he moved closer to her and bent over her, their faces an inch apart. He kissed her slowly and positioned himself. She felt his penis against her and gasped.

"You okay?" Iruzai asked, being overly nervous.

"Y-yeah…I, never mind…keep going."

Iruzai found his way in and slowly pushed until he felt something resist and Tatsuki let out another gasp and a quick silent moan. He knew what it was and he looked into her eyes and pushed through, her eyes widened and she moaned. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Are you okay!? Should I stop?"

"Stop being so…jumpy…just give me a second to get used to it…" The two sat there in silence except for her heavy breathing for a few minutes. "Okay…slowly…"

"Alright…"

Iruzai did as she asked and slowly continued, she let out a few silent moans as she felt him move.

"I…oh my god…"

"Shou-"

"Shut up." Tatsuki cut him off knowing what he was going to ask.

'Now I know…feels so good…it also hurts…but…I…oh my god…' Tatsuki's thoughts were jumbled when he sped up slightly.

"Tell me if it gets to be too much and I'll stop." Iruzai whispered and then kissed her. She couldn't form words so she just nodded.

He suddenly sped up a little faster than last time.

…

A few minutes go by and Tatsuki can't hide her pleasure. She's moaning loudly into the air.

"Tatsuki I…"

"Not…in…side. No please. Outside." She managed to string together a few words to tell him not to do it inside. A few seconds later he stopped and pulled out, releasing his seed on her and the couch. Tatsuki lay motionless for a second before sitting up slightly, with a huge blush on her face.

"I…that was good, I think." Iruzai sighed out and then he noticed Tatsuki fidgeting. "What's wrong…?"

"I didn't…finish…could you do it for me…?" Masaki turned away regretting her words but she got a surprise when she felt two fingers enter her. "Oh my god…"

"If you can't tell…the answer is yes. It's not fair that I got to and you didn't." Iruzai said, speeding his fingers up a little.

…

About forty seconds later, she stopped moaning and then let her own release flow, not giving any warning to Iruzai and he was surprised enough to fall off the couch.

"Why did you fall…?" Tatsuki asked, as she tried to sit up, her body still a little weak.

"I wasn't expecting…that!"

"Oh, sorry for no warning, my mouth wouldn't form words!" Tatsuki laughed a little and put her hand on her stomach and then noticed something. "Oh, that's gross." She forgot about what was on her stomach and she just got it on her hand.

"Yeah…why don't you go get in the shower?" Iruzai suggested, helping her stand up.

"Could you wash me…this is your fault anyway!" Tatsuki crossed her arms and giggled at him.

"As long as it stays a shower…I don't think I can do that again so soon…"

…

In Masaki's room the two of them were sitting there with red faces about six feet from each other. They heard everything.

"Oh my god Tatsuki…why couldn't you have been quiet!?" Masaki shouted, finally breaking the silence.

"…" Byakuya was still silent, staring at the all of a sudden interesting pattern on his shoes.

"And why are you quiet! Talk damn it; it's too awkward sitting in silence after that!" Masaki complained as she jumped out of her chair.

"Because I just listened to your sister and my nephew have sex. I believe I deserve to be silent." Byakuya spoke up not taking his eyes off the floor.

"Yeah, but…hey lets go do something. Anything. Away from here." Masaki suggested as she grabbed his arms and forced him to come with her.

"Oh Masaki! I and Iruzai were just talking; let's go out to dinner later!" Tatsuki shouted as she opened the door. Masaki just looked at her with annoyed eyes and pulled Byakuya faster.

"Huh, maybe they did it." Tatsuki said as she shut the door and went back to clean the couch.


	5. Again

**AN: Work is picking up a bit so I don't have time to sit around at home and write as much, Samanchan does though, HA! Well whatever, chapters for this will be getting shorter and less frequent. Captain of Squad Fourteen College Student will remain the same, just less frequent.**

* * *

While Masaki is having fun in Tokyo, Ichigo is being punished by Unohana.

"Bankai, Minazuki!"

"Please for the love of all things sane! Stop making me fight you!"

"I'm getting wet!"

"Oh that's not cool…" Ichigo was still being held captive by Unohana, she put very complicated seals and barriers around Sokyoku Hill so he could not escape her punishment. He didn't even know why she was doing this. Only that she told him that he was the second man to make her feel happy and she wanted more.

'I really am starting to hate this!'

"Ichigo is getting his ass handed to him…why?" Shinji asked, the Visored were sitting a ways away watching the abuse.

"I might have had something to do with it." Orihime said smugly as she walked up to the group.

"Why?" Lisa asked, Orihime just smiled a twisted grin.

"A little bit of punishment for sleeping with Yoruichi. And to get him ready for me."

"Good lord what are you going to do to him!?" Love made the mistake of asking her that question. Orihime whispered something in his ear and his face turned complete red and he fell over. She turned to the rest of the group with the same face. They all covered their ears and shook their heads for no. except Lisa, she gave a smile and pointed to her ears.

…

"Gokei Shometsu. Tsuki o Moyasu. Bankai, Houou-Kyu ryu o Nensho." Ichigo decided to beat her this time. His ultimate attack was of nuclear proportions. All of the Visored hid behind Hachi's strongest barriers because it shattered Unohana's. When the smoke cleared Ichigo was seen standing over an unconscious Unohana. She had a red face and was breathing heavily. Ichigo noticed this and shivered.

'Great I made her orgasm.' He thought sarcastically before picking her up and teleporting to her barracks and collapsed in the door.

…

"Ah that was such a stupid movie." Masaki said as she and Byakuya came out of the theatre.

'It was such a beautiful movie! Why does the dog need to die!?' Byakuya cried out in his mind.

"Indeed." He said trying to be the strong one holding back his tears.

…

The end of the week came and went with Masaki and Byakuya avoiding the other two. Who were completely oblivious to why. When they came back through the Senkaimon, they were greeted by Koko.

"Hello. Dad's unconscious again, and mom has gone insane." She flashed away after telling them this.

"…I'm not surprised." All four said the same thing.

…

"Oh Captain…why did you have to do this…" Isane was standing in as captain and was now checking Unohana's condition. She had gone into an orgasmic coma.

'Is that even possible? I swear ever since he became a captain nothing but weird things happen around him. At least he is just sleeping at this point, He did use his ultimate attack, surprising she is alive…' Isane was still wrapped in her thoughts as she walked in to Ichigo's room and didn't notice he was asking her something.

"Damn it Isane wake up!" Ichigo was strapped down to the bed for some reason.

"Oh…Ichigo, you're awake."

"No…I'm sleep-talking…yes I'm awake! Why am I strapped down!?"

"Well, your body rejected my kido and you had a seizure."

"Eh?" Ichigo started to look at the straps and they were powerful seals. "Who did these straps? They are really powerful seals…"

"Those are the strongest prison seals Central 46 have." Isane said with an air of confidence. She wanted to test what her captain said about him the other day.

"WHAT!? WHY?" Ichigo found that he just tore them up like wet paper when he put his spiritual pressure on them. "You didn't say strongest…did you? Please say you didn't say strongest!"

"I…wow. I thought she would have said days or weeks…but seconds? Anyway, you put my captain in a coma. Orihime will be here shortly."

"And why did she have Retsu kick the shit out of me for a week?"

"Punishment for sleeping with that Yoruichi you live with."

"One day I will kill that cat." Ichigo sat up and tried to stand but his legs wouldn't work. "Why can't I stand?"

"Tier came by and broke your legs." Her words made Ichigo boil with rage.

"Why is everyone around me so twistedly violent…?" Ichigo lay back down, pulling his legs onto the bed.

"I lied, I disabled that part of your brain." Isane blushed a bit and then sat down. She put her hand on Ichigo's forehead and mumbled something.

"Hi Ichigo!" Orihime shouted as she ran into the room, Ichigo started sweating but jumped up and hugged her.

"Hey, Orihime…I love you." Ichigo tried to calm her down or else she might get Kenpachi to do it next.

"I love you too, that's why…" Orihime whispered something in his ear and he went pale.

…

"Oh good lord…" Ichigo managed to say as he fell off his bed.

"And that was your punishment." Orihime made her way to the shower and started to wash off. Ichigo managed to put pants on and run away.

"Dad…please be quieter when you're getting raped." Koko said as he ran into her room to use the shower, he thought she was out somewhere.

"Blame your mother. And it isn't rape if both parties enjoy."

"And did you enjoy?"

"For like the first seventeen seconds…"

"And that is my point, go ahead and use my shower." She got up and walked past him, he ran into the shower.

…

"Orihime, are you mentally stable now?" Ichigo asked as she ran out of the room and hugged him in the hall.

"Yeah, sorry I went so insane there, you did need punishment. And Retsu prepared you for it. But since you made her orgasm…weird. You needed double punishment. Anyway, I'm back to the normal me!" she pulled away and scratched the back of her head.

'I'm in love with someone more insane than I am. And I wouldn't change a thing.'

"Dad! Come train with us!" It was Masaki, Tatsuki, Nel, Tier, Sung-Sun, Yoruichi and Iruzai.

"Do I have to…there are seven of you."

…

"Wow…that was sad." Ichigo was standing over a pile of unconscious hollows and Tatsuki. Iruzai was the only one up and standing. "Let's see what you do!" Yoruichi was off to the side cleaning herself in cat form.

"I give up! I'm done!" Iruzai sheathed his zanpakuto and walked away throwing his hands in the air. Suddenly Ichigo flashed in front of him.

"Oh no you're not. I know what you did to Tatsuki." Ichigo raised his Shikai over his head and Iruzai shut his eyes anticipating decapitation. "Congratulations."

"Eh!?" Iruzai opened his eyes to see Zangetsu in the ground next to him and Ichigo's hand on his shoulder.

"She's happy with you, and the way she looks at you since she came back from Tokyo is…with love, more love than usual at least. I've seen that look in Orihime's eyes countless times. Treat my daughter well, if you ever find yourself proposing to her, know that you have my blessing."

"Eh!? You aren't going to kill me!?"

"What gave you that Idea? Why would I kill you, do I look like someone who would kill another person?"

"YES!" Iruzai shouts at Ichigo, causing him to laugh.

"In that case…Bankai!"

The lightning coming off of him was enough to send him flying back to the pile of unconscious girls and knock him out. Ichigo sealed his Bankai and called for Yumai to help him heal them.

…

"Dad, do you have to be so…you when you spar?"

"Sorry, I just spent a week fighting Retsu, give me a while to lower my unconscious skill level. Right now, nothing short of a captain could touch me."

"Is that so?" It was Unohana smiling behind him. He tensed, paled and turned around slowly. He gulped and teleported away.

…

"Holy crap…I don't think she'll find me…here…why am I here, I tried going to district one…"

"Hey get back here! You rotten brat! Give me my money!" There was a small red-headed girl covered in dirt, barefoot, torn robes acting as a dress. She was being chased by an older person. Ichigo decided to help out. He flashed in front of the little girl and smile at her. She looks up to him and falls to the ground sobbing.

"Please…don't hurt me…" She cries out, the small bag of what looks like coins still in her hands. The older person catches up and does what he really shouldn't have done. He grabs her long hair and pulls it.

"Release her." Ichigo orders, drawing one of the blades.

"She stole from me! I demand her to pay for her crimes!"

"Crimes…excuse me…what is your name?" Ichigo asked with a smile and he rubbed her head, fixing her hair.

"Please don't hurt me! My name is Kachami…" The little girl doesn't make eye contact with him.

"Okay, Kachami-chan…Why did you steal his money?"

"I…I needed it to pay to get my friends back!" She stopped looking at the ground and gives him a soft, sad gaze. It took almost all of his resolve not to punch this man in the face for hurting her a second ago.

"Who took your friends…when did it happen?" Ichigo gave the man a glare that made him turn and run.

"Some Shinigami…they were playing with me and he knocked them out… and he said I needed to get one hundred gold…in three days or he would kill them. He took them two days ago…" Her tears were falling on Ichigo because he couldn't resist holding her close to comfort her, she couldn't be more than thirteen by human standards, probably is thirteen.

"Show me where he has them, what are your friends names?"

"Yuze…she is a Shinigami too…she always comes and plays with me. And a boy named Mugetsu."

'Yuze…Shinigami…? I haven't been awake three days…could it possibly be her? No, she is strong, she can take care of herself. Right? And what are the odds that I have to find someone named Mugetsu?' Ichigo thought as the girl led him through a winding maze of small buildings, barely held together.

"What district is this?"

"78…Inuzuri."

'This place is horrible…I never came here before…Rukia has told me stories, but…this is just horrible…I'm going to change it.'

"Okay…Here. He's in this building, in the basement…" The girl wipes her tears away just for them to come back.

"Come with me." Ichigo takes the little girls hand and walks in through the door, there is nothing in the house except a poorly made staircase that leads underground.

"You bring the money you little shit?" A male voice calls from the basement, Ichigo pulls the girls with him, making her walk first. Ichigo gets halfway down the staircase when he sees Yuze, chained to a wall, unconscious and bloody, bruises on her face. She had to have woken up and tried to fight him. On the floor in front of her is her broken zanpakuto.

"You brought a Shinigami? What's he going to do? Ask me nicely…" The man stops when Ichigo continues walking down the stairs his orange hair was the first thing the man saw.

"YOU. DON'T. **DESERVE. TO. LIVE."** Ichigo spoke slowly as he approached the man who he recognized as the one who raped Yumai. He was out in Rukongai again.

"Wait! If you kill me…it would be a crime, it's against our laws! You a-" the man was backing away from the hollowfied Ichigo but his words fell silent when Ichigo rammed his hand through the man's chest.

**"Central 46 has no authority over me. I am judge, jury, executioner." **Ichigo pulled his hand out and returned to normal. "And the Coroner." He turned to the little girl and gave her a smile. "It's okay now…You're safe, now let's get…where is Mugetsu?" Ichigo saw a little cage covered with a bloody sheet. He lifts it to see who he thinks is Mugetsu. "Is this him?"

'At least he's breathing.'

"Y-yes!" Kachami shouted as she struggled with Yuze's chains. Ichigo took hold of the bars on the cage and mumbled something the bars started flaking away at his touch. He did the same to Yuze's chains, he picked her up and held her. Kachami had her arm around Mugetsu and was carrying him up the stairs.

"Thank you, Shinigami."

"My name is Ichigo. And I can't believe that I happen to run into you, Yuze is in my squad, I'm her captain." The girl widened her eyes when she heard he was a captain. He didn't have his coat, he left it with Masaki.

"She always told me how wonderful her captain was, how he helped everyone he could. I didn't think it was you." Kachami seems so happy just to have her friends back. Ichigo tell her to set Mugetsu down next to Yuze who he put on the ground. Ichigo started healing him and a few minutes he started moving and opened his eyes. They were grey like Masaki's and he had short black hair.

"Mugetsu!"

"Kachami…you saved us?" She shook her head and pointed to Ichigo. Who was now healing Yuze.

"No, I accidentally ended up in this district, I happened to find her and she told me about it." Yuze started to stir and she opened her eyes.

"Ichigo…? What…?"

"Yuze!" Kachami jumped into her arms.

"Kacha-chan…You paid him?"

"No! Ichigo killed him…and he saved you and Mugetsu!"

"Is that true?" Yuze look up at him with a smile, which is returned with a scowl.

"Yes, he didn't deserve to live. He hurt two people close to me, that was his undoing."

"Two?"

"He raped Yumai."

Yuze was silent after learning this.

…

"Shunsui, you got a moment?" Ichigo asked as he found Shunsui being lectured by Nanao.

"I have a few moments if Nanao-chan would let me have a few of them."

"Go ahead, I don't know why I bother, you'll just go and do it again." Nanao sat back at her desk, Ichigo went over to him.

"Well Ichigo, what do you need?"

"What would it take to make the lower districts out in the Rukongai better places?"

"Well, I guess two things. One, a damn miracle. Two, you."

…

"Masaki! It's been a while since we talked."

"Oh, hey Yuze! What's up? I'm headed to the garden." Masaki came into the barracks to see Yuze leaning against a wall.

"Not much, your dad saved me yesterday you know."

"Oh, how did he manage that?" Masaki said as she freed herself from a hug Yuze trapped her in and they continued to the garden. Yuze went on to explain the past four days and why she was out in Inuzuri.

"And it turns out, it was the same Shinigami who raped Yumai."

"Oh no…Yumai is so gentle and happy all the time, I can't believe she went through that." Masaki listened to the story as she sat under Yuze's tree.

"And Ichigo made Unohana check to see if I was…you know."

"And…?"

"Thank god there were no signs of abuse other than the bruises and cuts." Yuze sighed and jumped down to Masaki. "So…How are things with Captain Kuchiki?"

"Going well. He seems to loosen his cold demeanor more and more every day."

…

"Oh…Toshirooooo!" Masaki sung his name as she went into the tenth squad office.

"Oh my god you are a tiny female version of him." Hitsugaya groaned as he slammed his head on his desk.

"I aim to please…How is Rangiku doing?" Masaki sat down at his desk.

"She's better, but still cannot resume duties. She is in her quarters I think."

"Thanks, Toshiro."

"That's captain Hitsu-Why do I even try?" He grumbled to himself as Masaki skipped out.

Masaki continued and started to run through the halls and ran right into Nel, scattering the papers she was holding.

"Masaki-chan, what is the hurry? Is there a problem?" Nel asked as Masaki gathered the papers and she stood up off the ground.

"Nothing's wrong Nel-chan! I was just in a hurry to see Rangiku!" Masaki sighed and gave her the papers but paused when she noticed the top one. Mandatory Squad Transfer Request. Reason: Mental state. The name Rangiku Matsumoto, Masaki couldn't see the squad number. "Wait…is she-"

"Bye Masaki-chan!" Nel stormed off before Masaki could finish her question.

…

"Rangiku! Can I come in?" Masaki knocked on the door. She heard some quick shuffling and Rangiku mutter some curse at the thing she tripped over.

"Masaki! Come in!" Rangiku shouted from the door. Masaki came in and shut the door, Rangiku was busy piling her stuff into bags.

"Rangiku…what is going on, I saw a squad transfer form…"

"Captain Unohana said that I have to transfer to your squad, because she said something about even if we can't feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure, it is keeping my mind in one piece…I don't get it." Masaki looked at Rangiku smiling, but Masaki didn't smile.

"Why not just have him visit you here…you've been in this squad for over a century right?" Masaki sat down on Rangiku's bed and sighed.

"I know, but this is a mandatory transfer. And I get to be near you and Ichigo all the time. And don't go asking him about why he didn't tell you, he just found out today with me. He happened to be in the fourth barracks when I was told, and knowing him. If he's even in the same building he knows what everyone says."

'Dad…you surely must know why she needs to be near you, right?' Masaki thought to herself as she looked sadly at Rangiku. 'She looks so happy, but if she said that her mind is unstable…'

"Come on Masaki, stop your pouting, I'm not sad about leaving. Nel can handle herself as lieu-" She was interrupted by a knocking. "Come in Captain." When the silver haired captain walked in, the temperature dropped a few degrees. He looked sad.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, your squad transfer is complete tomorrow is your first official day as co-lieutenant of squad five."

"Are you okay captain…?" Rangiku got up and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's just you've been by me for nearly a century. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm not leaving forever, you know that Ichigo has no negative preferences to anyone, you can come by anytime."

"It's not that…this sounds completely unprofessional but…You're like a mother figure to me." The sadness in his voice could be felt it was so apparent. The temperature dropped slightly.

"Captain…" Rangiku stopped her words when Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"You are relieved of you co-lieutenant duties of squad ten."

Rangiku returned the hug and a tear streamed down her cheek. Masaki was doing her best to keep her tears from falling at this sad, happy, broken scene.

…

"_Okay, Lieutenant Matsumoto, I'm going to have you transferred to squad five to be near Ichigo. Even if you can't feel his spiritual pressure, it is keeping your mentality stable." _

"_Alright, I'll see you later, Captain Unohana. Bye-bye." Rangiku happily walked off and out of the barracks._

"_Retsu, what is wrong with her that you're putting her in my squad to keep her mind intact?" Ichigo appeared behind Unohana with a worried look on his face._

"_Follow me to my office." He did just that. When they got in to her office, she muttered something and put up a barrier around them. "Don't worry, this is just a sound barrier, nobody outside of it can hear us."_

"_Okay…what is the problem that you need to do this?"_

"_Do you remember when I gave the medical report of her condition to you and Captain Hitsugaya?"_

"_Yes what does that…'Her mental state will never be the same' is that it?"_

"_Yes…I've been doing tests on her…and please do not react poorly to this…"_

"_Stop your stalling and tell me why I have something to do with her mind so that I can help her." Ichigo raised his voice at the depressed looking captain. She opened her eyes wider at his outburst. "Sorry for yelling but this has something to do with me, I want to know what."_

"_She thinks that she is your mother." Unohana looked Ichigo dead in the eye. He couldn't form a word at all. He slumped down into a nearby chair and put his head in his hands, thinking about what she just told him._

"…" _Ichigo looked up to Unohana with eyes that dug into her core, they were sad, disturbed, pleading._

"_There is nothing I can do about it, and I am refusing Mayuri's help on this, he has never once, not even once, helped someone in a positive way, sure he'll fix the problem, but give her three extra limbs in the process. Listen Ichigo, I know that your mother is still a touchy subject. I noticed that during a few of my tests when you were unconscious in here a few times, that her mental state was improving, but when you weren't in the barracks, she was the same, I started asking questions about you when you weren't here. Like… 'How was Ichigo when he was little?' She would obviously not know this, but in her mind she has memories of you growing up under her care. Every time I asked her about you when you weren't here, the answers were that of a mother. But then a few times you were here the same time she was, only a few times were the answers from a 'mother.' So please, just deal with it, if she acts as your mother, just go along with it. Humor her, she won't get better unless she is near you, that is the conclusion I reached." After her long speech Ichigo stood up._

"_I…fine…I'll have her be my co-lieutenant so she could be near me. But I don't know how I will react if she starts acting motherly, if I can't emotionally or mentally handle it, I'm going to have her put somewhere else, despite your wishes." Ichigo put his hand on the barrier and it shattered, startling Unohana that he would be so bothered to force his way out of the barrier._

…

Ichigo was sitting at his desk, Orihime was on the couch talking with Sung-Sun about something. He kept staring at the transfer approval form that a messenger brought a few minutes ago. Ichigo put up a small barrier around the paper so that Orihime couldn't see it. He didn't want her worrying about it since it was a medical requirement for her transfer here.

'Mandatory Squad Transfer Request Approval Form'  
'Approval of current captain required here: Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya'  
'Reason: Mental instability'  
'Name of one transferred: Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto'  
'Squad to be transferred to: Squad five'  
'New Captain: '

Ichigo hadn't signed his name, he kept thinking about what Unohana told him.

'Previous position: Co-Lieutenant of Squad Ten'  
'New position: Co-Lieutenant of Squad Five'  
'Transfer effective: Immediately'

"Damn…" Ichigo sighed and picked up his pen, dropping the small barrier. He signed his name on the form.

'Mandatory Squad Transfer Request Approval Form'  
'Approval of current captain required here: Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya'  
'Reason: Mental instability'  
'Name of one transferred: Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto'  
'Squad to be transferred to: Squad five'  
'New Captain: Ichigo Kurosaki'  
…

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Orihime asked, she heard him sigh, she turned to him just as he dropped the pen.

"I'll tell you all the details later, but Rangiku has to be transferred to this squad and will be your co-lieutenant."

"Isn't that good news, why do you look so…bothered?" Orihime stood up and looked at the form on his desk, she grabbed it away before Ichigo could take it.

"…Mandatory Medical…Mental instability!? What is wrong with her?" Sung-Sun looked up at the announcement of the reason, with a worried look, she tried to look uninterested but failed at that.

"…Orihime…She thinks that she is m-" He was interrupted by knocking. Ichigo sighed out before answering. "Enter."

"Rangiku Matsumoto reporting for duty, Captain Strawberry!" She came through the door and saluted him with a smile. Ichigo shot back a fake smile and a forced chuckle.

"I'll tell you later…" he whispered to Orihime who went and sat back down on the couch with Sung-Sun.

"Rangiku…welcome to the squad from hell." Sung-Sun spoke up glaring at Ichigo. He made her and Masaki go clear a hollow near district 80 north. The two of them are completely incompatible and it ended when Sung-Sun had to use her resurreccion after she and Masaki were arguing about tactics and the hollow blindsided them with a cero that was only blocked by a weak cero from Sung-Sun since she was taken by surprise.

"Sung-Sun, I will have you clean the barracks if you continue to hold a grudge on me for making you help Masaki."

"Sorry." She immediately straightened up and put her sleeve to her mouth.

"Well, Ichigo, where is my greeting? Have you forgotten your mother?" Rangiku walked over to his desk and wrapped her arms around his neck, he immediately tensed up and looked to Orihime with sad eyes.

"Ichigo…"

"I'll tell you later." Ichigo interrupted Orihime before she could say anything. "Shiromi Hanten." Ichigo used his kido which he perfected a year ago. It can control peoples bodies if he wants, but at the cost of his own mobility. Making sure Rangiku was trapped in it. He set her down on the chair next to him.

"Ichigo what the hell is she talking about being your mother!?" Orihime shouted, knowing loud noises cannot bring someone out of his kido.

"That is why she had to be transferred here. When I'm not around, she constantly believes that she is my mother. But when I am around…only about half the time she thinks so. I didn't expect her to be like that so quickly."

"I don't understand…" Sung-Sun spoke up. "Why is her mental condition so destroyed?"

"Remember way back when Kokuto and those other two invaded and every captain and lieutenant except Rangiku had to fight? One of them…Kemosuke, Aizen's son, did all that damage to her, and he mentally destroyed her. My guess is he had ability similar to what I can do with Shiromi Hanten. Planting an idea and having it become real."

"Ichigo…I'll stand by you with this, don't be emotionally absent when she's around, she needs help if you can give it."

"I know, I'll try to dea-Come in." there was another knocking on the door. It was Masaki looking sad.

"Dad, I feel so bad for her…"

Nodding, Ichigo released her from the kido he had her having a conversation where she was sitting in that chair and fell asleep right before he released it. "Shatter, release, forget. Rangiku, come on…"

"Oh, hey Ichigo…I just had a nice nap, hey Masaki." She was back to her normal self.

"Hi Ra…not again…" Bells. Ichigo got up and summoned a hell butterfly.

'All captains and lieutenants report to my barracks, we are under attack again!' the insect flew away as Orihime and Masaki ran out the door.

"Rangiku, you are still not combat ready, can you flash step?"

"Yes."

"Good. Get to my mansion and go to the underground training area, it completely suppresses spiritual pressure." Ichigo ran out the door followed by her, when they got outside most of the captains and lieutenants were there staring at the gate in the sky. Rangiku flashed away in the direction of Ichigo's house.

"Okay, Listen everyone!" Ichigo flew up in front of the group of captains and started speaking. "I have no orders from hell to let any of them live. Kill anything that come through that gate."

"Yes, sir!" the entire group responded. Ichigo turned to the gate as it opened, he shot a massive cero at it, along with Tier when she saw him charge it. The doors of the gate blew open and crumbled to reveal Kokuto alone. With his black hollow mask. It resembled to one Ichigo used to wear but was solid black.

"Is that…It can't be." Renji spoke up as he drew his sword. Within a blink of an eye. His sealed zanpakuto snapped in two. "WHAT!?" Kokuto had appeared in the middle of the group and delivered a punch to Renji's chest that shattered a few ribs, the cracking was the only thing that could be heard.

"Kin."

"Kin."

"Kin."

Ichigo, Unohana and Ukitake bound him with triple Kin and the other captains and lieutenants jumped away, Renji over Komamura's shoulder, he ran into the barracks and put him in there. He came back out and unsheathed his sword. Kokuto was struggling against the three kin.

"Everyone! Go to Sokyoku Hill!" Ichigo shouted as he grabbed Kokuto by the hair and teleported there. Once he arrived he kicked Kokuto in the face to try and break the mask, nothing. Everyone arrived and Ichigo looked to Unohana and they both put up their strongest barriers. Ichigo went straight into Bankai and hollowfied. Thankfully the barrier was large enough for Komamura to use his Bankai with ease. Sui-Feng activated her Shikai along with the rest of the captains and lieutenants. Masaki entered her Skullclad form. Unohana released her Bankai, Kenpachi removed his eye patch. Tier used her resurreccion. Kokuto flared his spiritual pressure forcing Sui-Feng's lieutenant to collapse.

"**Kill him."** Ichigo ordered as Kokuto broke free and summoned his sword from thin air. Unohana sent the black liquid at him but it was dodged, Ichigo focused on the liquid and he made it turn from him and back to Kokuto who dodged it again, only to be blindsided by Tier's Gran Ray Cero. He escaped the explosion to be hit by a massive gold wave from Masaki, drilling him into the wall. Once it subsided he just floated there.

"**Pitiful"** Kokuto raised his sword over his head and disappeared, appearing behind Sui-Feng. With one swift motion, her right arm hit the floor. Orihime and Unohana immediately healed it, using Ichigo's residual spiritual pressure as a catalyst. He disappeared again when Ichigo slashed at him, but he was hit when he reappeared behind Komamura, he swung his sword forward and crouched down so that the giant would miss him and hit Kokuto which it did, sending him flying into Kenpachi who slammed his sword down on his shoulder nearly cutting his left arm off. Much to everyone's surprise it regenerated immediately as he spun around giving Kenpachi a massive horizontal gash on his torso, spilling a large amount of blood he stumbled back and would have been decapitated if not for Hitsugaya hitting Kokuto with one of his ice dragons.

"Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Hitsugaya charged Kokuto pushing him back and alternating attacks with Ichigo, Masaki, Orihime, Shunsui, Ukitake, and Nel who didn't use her resurreccion yet. Byakuya released his Bankai but it didn't seem to be working.

Blocking only Ichigo's attacks since he knew that Ichigo was the biggest threat. And was much too fast to dodge like he was most of the other attacks. Ichigo had enough of this and donned his Skullclad armor, but it wasn't on him. All it did was change his white skin gold and make his horns longer. The sword he was holding grew another two feet, reaching nearly the length of his Shikai.

"**Retsu! Hado 91! Now! Full incantation!"** Ichigo shouted as he sealed Kokuto in Rikujokoro, Sajo Sabaku, Gochutekkan and Kin.

"Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired." Ichigo and Unohana at the same time spoke the incantation as the others fighting with them retreated to the far side of the barrier, anticipating a nuclear explosion.

"Hado no. 91! Senju Koten Taiho!" the massive pink missiles rammed into Kokuto and the resulting explosion sent Unohana flying after shattering the Bakudo on Kokuto and the double barrier that they put up, Ichigo flashed over and caught her, setting her down, he looked back to see everyone struggling to stand after the shockwave of the explosion, he looked for Masaki, and saw her.

"**If he is still unharmed…I think I need to go to 100…"** Unohana was shocked when Ichigo mentioned the forbidden Hado 100.

"You can't be serious! The stress that puts on the body is enough to melt your bones!" Unohana shouted as they waited for the smoke to clear.

"**I don't think you remember who you are talking to…I a-"** Ichigo stopped when he saw what was standing before him. Kokuto. Half his mask was destroyed.

"**Unacceptable…Ichigo…you lack the killing intent to defeat me, even with the help of these captains…look at me. The only injuries I hold are from you. I can't heal wounds you give me for some reason. I can't believe he is making me go through this to get your daughter…why can't he just do it himself…he could decimate these captains in a second. Either way…the only way for you to get rid of me is gi-" **He was cut off by a red beam of light impaling him through his chest. Urahara was standing behind him with Yoruichi, Isshin and Tessai.

"Ichigo…you seem to be having trouble with this." Isshin spoke as he flashed to him and took Unohana to the group of the others. Yoruichi followed, Urahara and Tessai took their spots on the side of Ichigo.

"**What the hell are you guys doing here!?" **Ichigo roared as he eyed Kokuto doubled over clutching the hole in his chest.

"I've been monitoring you recently, we'll talk later. Now, about him…what exactly is going on?"

"**Talk later, kill now." **Ichigo gave Urahara his answer and turned to Tessai. **"Can you two do Hado 100?" **Both of them looked at him like he was insane.

"I would prefer if this could end without that…" Tessai started sweating just thinking about it.

"Yeah, I would prefer to be alive to tell you the news I have for you." Urahara still watching Kokuto, ready to hit him with another kido if he moved.

"**Well, then I need you two to use your strongest seals and hold him in one spot. Do. Not. Let. Him. Move." ** Ichigo put his sword in the sash on his waist, it hung down past his feet. He held both his hands forward, making a triangle with his index fingers and thumbs.

"You're the boss…" Urahara sighed and nodded to Tessai and they both started sending seals, Bakudo, barriers, and bindings at Kokuto, at the point that he couldn't even move his hands Ichigo closed his eyes and started glowing in a black pillar of energy that shook the ground under him, Sokyoku Hill started breaking apart, completely shattering and disintegrating, the blue energy from the stone flowing into the black pillar. Urahara and Tessai retreated to the group of spectators.

"What is he doing? Captain Unohana?" Masaki asked as she saw the fearful look in her eyes.

"He's using Hado 100. Rei-o No Hako. The Forbidden Kido that uses the Spirit King's energy along with the Soul Society itself as a weapon, if someone else was doing this…all of us would be dead. Only twenty seven people knew how to do this kido. All of them were commanders of the Kido Corps,"

"Twenty nine. Me and Ichigo know it." Urahara chimed in as he arrived. "No disrespect Captain Unohana, but I'll explain it, you look troubled. Okay, Masaki you heard what she said, the Spirit king channels through the user of said Kido, allowing him to absorb the Soul Society and use it as a weapon, everyone who has used this kido in the past has died."

"HE'S USING IT RIGHT NOW! I NEED TO STOP HIM!" Masaki started running to Ichigo but was stopped by Tessai.

"Calm down child…if you go within fifty feet of him you will die. That is why we moved." Tessai released her and turned to Urahara.

"The reason this kido is forbidden, is not the fact that it kills you. But the fact that it erases anything it touches. Soul or not. Nothing remains after this kido. And if that isn't bad enough, the effects of using this kido are unpredictable, death either occurs within thirty seconds or thirty minutes. But since Ichigo's…special…case, I cannot predict what will happen to him. Normally when one uses this kido, they become the Spirit King themselves…but Ichigo isn't normal." Urahara added as now the trees and ground under Sokyoku Hill were being absorbed.

"**Kokuto…you die here, no more. This ends here." **Ichigo opened his eyes and the pillar subsided, the black energy filling Ichigo's right hand with a small cube that couldn't be more than three inches each side.

"**You think I don't know what you're doing!? I know that this is a bluff! That Kido will destroy you! Leaving your daughter unprotected for him!" **Kokuto screamed as he still could not move even his hand.

"**The Spirit King doesn't die. Good riddance you fuck."**

"**You fucking bastard I'll k-"**

"**Hado no. 100 Rei-o No Hako." **The small box in his hand lifted and shot at Kokuto implanting it in his chest. Ten seconds later Kokuto starts screaming, Ichigo holds his left arm out and holds his hand out, palm up. **"Ketsumatsu." **Ichigo closed his fist and turned it over, Kokuto started flaking away from his chest. The seals had been dissolved by this effect too. Now Kokuto could be seen with a small hole in his chest, growing ever larger, he stopped his screaming and went limp as the kido destroyed his heart. He lift into the air and the hole continued eating him away until nothing remained, not even blood which was dissolved along with everything else that Kokuto was touching, or had. Ichigo undid his Skullclad form, turning his hollowfied skin back to white, his sword shrunk again. He undid his hollowfication and dropped his swords down as they sealed, Ichigo fell down to the ground about a hundred feet down since there was no Sokyoku hill anymore. The last part of Kokuto to go was his mask.

…

'I…'

'Silence. You have used my kido, but survived. You truly are the Spirit King.'

'That's what you said I was…all those…years ago…where am I?'

'You are alive, currently in the fourth barracks, but you are being prepared to revive as the Spirit King fully, you have the power, but you need the form.'

'I…Refuse…I will not leave my family. If you make me into what you are…I will destroy everything.'

Ichigo was in front of the current Spirit King, floating in a white mindscape of nothing.

'You are nothing but a figure to inspire blind followers. I refuse to leave my family…my family is the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.'

'I cannot sway you it seems, expect contact from me in the future, Kurosaki.'

…

"Captain! He is moving! He started breathing!" Isane shouted as she ran out of the room. Unohana ran into the room followed closely by Masaki, Tatsuki and Orihime.

"Ichigo…can you hear me?" Unohana asked as she put her hand on his head, she then noticed something different. His hair was a normal length and his claw was returned to a normal hand. She checked for a heartbeat but no luck. He was breathing so he was alive.

"Dad…" Tatsuki sat next to the bed and put her hand in his. Masaki, after a few seconds went to the other side of the bed and did the same to his left hand.

"Please wake up…We're waiting for you…Kokuto is dead, you won, sorry I didn't get to protect you this time…" Masaki spoke into his ear as she lay her head on his shoulder, Orihime watching with soft eyes at the sight of her daughters being so affectionate. She couldn't help but crack a small smile at this, and she moved to a spot next to Tatsuki, leaned over and kissed Ichigo on the cheek.

"Wake up, Ichigo…Your daughters miss their dad."

'Wake up, Ichigo…Your daughters miss their dad.' Her voice rang throughout the emptiness.

'Orihime…That's right…my family still needs me there.'

Orihime pulled back and sat in a chair off to the side, and Unohana moved back over to him and examined his hand, it didn't have any traces of spiritual pressure other than the usual for Ichigo.

"Tatsuki…Masaki…Orihime…" Ichigo spoke softly, not opening his eyes.

"Ichigo, keep talking! Orihime, go get Yumai and Isane!" Unohana ordered and Orihime ran out of the room, returning with the two she needed. "Isane, stabilize his with a sedative if he seizes. Yumai, stabilize his brain activity, it's off the charts!"

Isane had a needle in her hand with a clear liquid, ready to inject Ichigo if his body rejects the medical kido again. Yumai's hand started glowing with a blue color and she put it on Ichigo's forehead. After a few seconds Unohana spoke up again.

"Okay, his levels are b-"

"I…refuse…to…" Ichigo spoke softly and then he kept getting louder.

"I refuse…to…"

"I refuse to…"

"I REFUSE!" He shot up sitting straight up in a cold sweat, his breathing panicked. He scanned the room quickly to make sure he wasn't in the throne room of the Spirit Palace.

"Dad!" Masaki and Tatsuki shouted in unison as they tackled him down to the bed again.

"What…how long was I unconscious?"

"Three days, you dumbass how could you put me through that worry!?" Isshin burst through the door ready to attack Ichigo but one glance at Unohana smiling he stopped and just yelled.

"Dad…why are you and the others here?" Ichigo managed to say as he returned the hugs to his daughters.

"Well, Kisuke…I'll let him explain. At the next captain meeting, Shunsui is having the four of us explain everything there. I have honestly no idea what that scientist was going on about, and it's good to see you back to normal, son." Isshin tapped his head and Ichigo ran his hand through his own. It was shorter. Like it was after the Dangai, but a bit longer. And then he noticed how he used his claw, but it didn't feel like a claw, he looked at his left hand and it was normal.

"It finally listened? It took this long…?"

"What did?" Yumai asked as she sat down next to Orihime.

"The Hogyoku finally returned my hand and hair to normal…I've been trying to get it to do that for much, much too long."

"You seem to be in a good mood." Orihime added.

"Yeah…Retsu…Does my dad know about Rangiku?" Ichigo turned to the medical captain and she nodded.

"It bothers me as much as it does to you Ichigo, she was my lieutenant before, remember this." Isshin stood up and left. But came back a minute later. "Uh, Ichigo, you wouldn't happen to know where Karin is, would you?" Isshin scratched his head and gave a goofy smile.

"You old goat, just look for her spiritual pressure. I don't know where she is, probably with your old third seat?"

"I'm having trouble finding her, I forgot that she came here for him, I'll look for his then!" He left again but shouting something to Ichigo's mother as he ran down the halls.

"He is still as loopy as ever, eh, Ichigo?" Unohana had a nostalgic look on her face and Ichigo shuddred.

"That's…I guess? Uh, if there isn't anything you're keeping me here for, can I go?"

"If you must." Unohana sighed as she left.

…

"So…Ichigo, this is twice you denied him, how long do you think he will be courteous and ask?"

"I told him I refuse."

"Told who, what are you two going on about?" Masaki came into the room where Ichigo and Urahara were talking about his situation.

"Nothing, don't worry Masaki."

"Urahara, let's not explain this at the meeting whenever it is, when and if it does happen, explain it for me then." Urahara nodded and waved his fan at Masaki.

"Masaki, I must commend you for removing the ever present stick up Captain Kuchiki's ass."

"Oh it's still there." Masaki sighed as she sat on a chair on the corner.

"Well, it takes quite a force to uproot a tree." At Urahara's words Masaki nearly fell out on her chair.

…

"Yeinsthwald, you go next."

"Yes, your majesty, he will be dealt with."

…

"Dad, what is The Sealed King?" Ichigo asked Isshin who happened to be walking by.

"W-w-w-why do you need to know!?" He jumped back at the question.

"The hell is with your reaction!? I don't know, it was on a paper in my office, 'The Sealed King is returning.' And I was wondering if you knew about it."

"I know nothing!" He ran off quickly screaming something to his dead wife. Ichigo turned and started to leave the barracks.

"The hell is with him? What the hell is this king thing?" Ichigo mumbles to himself. As he is walking by, a squad member with long green hair covering most of his face, turns to follow him.

…

"Now Eiyugr, go get her."


	6. Search and Destroy

**It's back! but sorry for a short chapter, I've been busy with other stuff. Hope you dont hate me for what this chapter is. And foreshadowing says something BIG is coming. **

* * *

"Hey! Are you listening to me!?" Tatsuki shouted at her sister, she was going on and on about something but Masaki just ignored her and stared off in the distance.

"Not really, but what?" Masaki had a feeling that something bad was about to happen. She didn't understand, but her fragment is as cold as ice, she didn't ask anyone about it because she thought it might just be something normal. She was wrong. The two were walking around, just wandering, there was nothing either of them had to do in their squads. Ichigo had vanished again, they figured he just went to Hueco Mundo again.

"Sorry to interrupt you I need Masaki to come with me. My name is Eiyugr Jugra. I'm in squad twelve, there is a test that my lieutenant must run." A man with long blonde hair and a normal shihakusho and a small zanpakuto sheathed at his side. His eyes were bright blue and he was nearly as tall as Ichigo was.

"F-Fine…Tatsuki, I'll talk to you later." Masaki lazily followed Eiyugr away, once they were near the twelfth squad he started to dig around in his shihakusho. He pulled out a white crystal and a small blue round object.

"Here. Hold this." He hands her the crystal as he puts the blue thing in the crystal, it seemed to melt right in.

"Oka-" She was frozen the second that she took the crystal, she could see and hear, but nothing else.

"Good, now give that back, little girl." He took the crystal and set it on the ground, he started chanting something beneath his breath and the crystal began to glow. It grew and grew, it formed into Masaki. A second Masaki. This Masaki was equal to the original in the spiritual pressure it gave off and it mimics her memories, it is essentially a copy of her entirely. "Now, Come now, Noble Hollow. We mustn't keep the master waiting; you'll be a fine vessel. But first…you will be prepared." The man opens the same black gate Kokuto used, this time, nobody could hear the bells. The bells could only be heard if they were meant to be heard. And he drug her frozen body in with him. The fake Masaki went inside, there actually was a test Nemu had to run. She was going to see if she could get a sample of her mask fragment and try and regrow the base hollow.

…

"My name is Yeinsthwald Meir, I'm new in your squad, and I was wondering if yyou could do me a favor?" The man in the green hair followed Ichigo out of his barracks.

"Oh…yeah sure, I guess Orihime let you in. so what is it you need?" Ichigo turned to the man and gave a little smile.

"Nothing big…just do me a favor by…I don't know…just die." The man quickly slashed his zanpakuto vertically at Ichigo. Cutting off his entire right arm, he then pulled out a white crystal similar to the one used on Masaki, and stabbed it into Ichigo's chest. His arm wasn't regenerating. And he was frozen, blood pouring out from the wound. The man opened the black gate and drug Ichigo through, not before stabbing him a few more times.

…

Unohana was called to the fifth barracks to see if she could identify the blood spilled on the ground outside. There was a lot of blood. The one who called her was Yumai, coming to visit with Ichigo since she had nothing to do. Orihime, Tatsuki and the fake Masaki were not notified, she didn't think it important.

"Well, captain, can you identify it?" Yumai asked, watching her captain do something with her hand on the blood.

"I…Oh my god…it belongs to Ichigo! Where is he! This is far too much blood loss! Even for him! Find him!" They both started searching for him, there was no blood trail anywhere for them to follow so they just searched at random. Eventually they called on Orihime, added her to the search, eventually news of his disappearance reached the entire soul society. It was odd for him to leave, and tell nobody at all.

"Did anyone even see him!?" Orihime shouted at the squad.

"I saw him leave a while ago with some guy with green hair, never seen him before." The voice belonged to a male squad member. He had short blonde hair and brown eyes.

"That doesn't help…anyone know where he was going?"

"I saw him talking to that guy where that blood stain is…but…I didn't think anything of him, so I went back inside." Yuze spoke up as she was sitting on the floor, head in her hands. She was beginning to think Ichigo was killed, without a fight.

…

"Wh…where the hell am I?" Masaki woke up in a pure white room with no doors, windows, nothing. It was completely empty. She puts her hand on he rstmoch and curls up in pain.

'What the hell…? It hurts…' She has an incredibly sharp pain in her stomach. She then noticed that she wasn't wearing a shihakusho anymore. She was in a black silk dress. 'Wh…wha…?'

"I see you've awoke." A voice from nowhere called.

"Wh-What the…argh…hell is going on?" Masaki stood up clutching her stomach.

"I wouldn't move too much if I were you, we've implanted…insurance, that you will cooperate. Any hostile actions will result in immediate death. Death by severance. You will be split in two if you are deemed hostile to us."

"Wh…who? My dad will kill you!"

"We have him too, and he's basically dead. One paper cut away from losing too much blood and dying." This new struck Masaki like an arrow to the heart.

'Are they the same people who tried taking me before…wh…what is this!? Why am I wearing this dress? And…I don't have any…these perverts!' Masaki was looking down at the dress.

"I see that you've taken notice to your new outfit. I hope you like it, it highlights that pretty face of yours, it even brings out the mask."

'You sick fucker…'

"How can you see me! Who are you!?" Masaki started scanning the room for any part of the walls that looked different. Out of nowhere a chair appeared next to her.

"Take a seat, I was just informed that my master would like to take a trip to your…mother…so he will be back soon."

"YOU BA-"

"Oh no, any hostile actions, even verbal abuse will make me feel a little threatened and I might get scared and rip you in half. And once that happens…Master will take your sister, instead of you. She will suffice, both of you are hybrid."

"Wha…what do you mean, we're both Hybrids!? Only my dad is hybrid…I'm an arrancar…and she's a Shinigami!"

"Oh no…you didn't know. Sorry." The man is just toying with her at this point.

"I assume you are the wife of The Hollow God." A man in a black hood approached Orihime out in Rukongai, she was searching for Ichigo there.

"The Holl…Ichigo!? You've seen him?" Orihime turned to the man and shouted.

"Well, there isn't much I don't see, I saw a man with green hair cut off his entire right arm at the shoulder and proceed to stab him many times. The Hollow God is alive…for now. But you don't have time to worry about him. Worry about what has been taken without you noticing."

'Masaki!'

"Correct." The man read her mind and faded into mist. She summoned a hell butterfly.

'Search for Masaki Kurosaki, if you find her bring to me at my barracks!'

…

"Mom, what is it?" Masaki came up to the barracks being escorted by Rukia. Her tone was anger and annoyance.

"Masaki…wha…where were you today? Where is your sister?"

"I was at squad twelve for testing. I don't know where Tatsuki was today."

'Got you. You're not my daughter.' Orihime thought to herself, she already questioned Tatsuki about Masaki. She also talked to Nemu, who said that there was an anomaly with Masaki's spiritual pressure, it was not real.

"That's fine…just…Embrace, Uchiakeru!" The gold liquid formed from the blade and covered her arm, leaving the smaller blade in her other hand. "Kin Ukeireru!" The gold wave slammed into the fake Masaki leaving a hole in the chest, a small green ball rolled out of her mouth as she fell over, there was also no blood.

"O-Orihime! What the hell did you do that for!?" Rukia shouted, shocked by what she just saw.

"It's okay, this wasn't Masaki. But now I know that at least Ichigo is alive, the person who told me about Masaki said so…I don't know who it was, I could only see that he had long white hair and a beard. He sounded a bit familiar…but other than that, I didn't see him, notify…everyone." Orihime sealed her zanpakuto and left the barracks. Rukia looked over to the body.

"Shit…this is…what is…" She bends over and picks up the small green ball. "Mod soul!?" She started running, taking it to squad twelve. Once she got there she started banging on the door. Mayuri opened it.

"What the hell do you want, banging on the door like this!?" He shouted at Rukia.

"Can you tell me who made this!? It's a mod soul that was the fake Masaki."

"Oh?" He snatched it from her and held it up. "Interesting, I don't suppose the body is still around?"

…

"The Hollow God, is he going to die, or will he survive this incident too?" A man wearing a white shihakusho with a red sash spoke up, his hair was black and eyes red.

'The Hollow God…? What…where am I…my arm feels…col-MY ARM!' Ichigo looked around as he came to, he noticed he was in a cage made of seki seki. He knows because he remembers how it looks from when he rescued Rukia so long ago. His wound had been sealed, to keep him from dying. He noticed the man in white talking to a shadow in the corner.

"Oh...I didn't think he would awake so soon, The Hollow God…what a ridiculous name…why does the master keep calling him that? He looks nothing more than a normal shinigami." The voice Ichigo couldn't see who it belonged to spoke up.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" Ichigo reached for his zanpakuto, but they were gone. He looked around and then noticed that they were on the outside of the cage, snapped in two.

"Calm down, you barely have enough blood to be alive. If you don't want to collapse again, I suggest you calm down. And plus, if your daughter hears you, she might get an idea of trying to escape…and she will die."

"Wh-What the fuck do you people want." Ichigo spoke slowly and quietly, moving slowly to the bars of rock.

"Well, personally…I want a nice little house on a lake somewhere." The man in white smirked at Ichigo.

"Don't fuck with me…" Ichigo glared at the man and it sent shivers up his spine, even if Ichigo only had one arm and was in a cell, he was still scary.

"Well, I can assume you mean our master…he wants to resurrect the Sealed King. And the way to do so…is birth him with pure blood from the mixture of all four." The man in the shadows said. "Oh, and if you're thinking about summoning one of your other zanpakuto, I'll just split your daughter in two like a watermelon under a sword."

"Why did you capture us…who is your master!? Tell me!"

"Why? You already know him." The man in white spoke up as he poked one of the bars.

"I thought I told you not to fuck with me!" Ichigo reached through the bars and grabbed the man's arm pulling him against the bars. "Now…I'm pretty sure I can fire a cero form any point on my body, unless you want to lose your fucking head, you'll answer my questions…I cant break this cage…but I can sure as hell break you." Ichigo turned his eyes black.

"Ah, Yes, yes, where are my manners…my name is Shirk and that guy in the corner is Kaze, or Kage, he only told me once and I forgot it, now…if you wouldn't mind…can I have my arm back?"

"Maybe I should just take it to replace my own. If you went through the trouble of capturing me to make it so you can steal my daughter…you should have fucking killed me." Ichigo starts pulling, the sound of bones being dislocated could be heard over Shirk's screaming.

"I for one don't like Shirk, go ahead and hurt him as much as you want, but if you kill him, I'll kill your daughter, after all, she's trapped in my prison world."

"Prison world?"

"You're not in a position to be making demands." Shirk manages to free his arm. "Damn…that hurt!" He smiled as he started popping his bones back into place. He went to reach for his zanpakuto but found that he didn't have it anymore. "What the hell?"

"You're pretty dense for some evil follower of someone. Under you." Ichigo pointed out the man's zanpakuto for him.

"Shut up! Shit out of luck, Saikoro!" Shirk released his Shikai and his sword turned into a large die.

"What. What the hell is that? Is that…a die!?" Ichigo was just confused by this man's antics, he understood that if he just sat there patiently, the man in the shadow would leave his daughter alone.

"My Shikai. Saikoro! I roll the die, and whenever it lands on a one or six, I can get a new sword, and each time I roll a six after that, my strength doubles, however if I roll ten sixes in a row…well, that's a surprise. I tell you what, if you can guess the outcome of this first role…I'll put your zanpakuto in the cell with you."

"What are you doing you fool? You know how he fights…if he activates his Bankai, he'll kill you, just by looking at you. Or he'll throw a sword at you and impale you to a wall, then you'll explode. Have you learned nothing from the reports?" The man in the shadows speak up.

"He has a one in six chance, and plus, from what I've heard, he needs both of them…and they're broken."

'This must just be a bad dream…this guy is a total moron.' Ichigo thought to himself. Then sighed.

"Fine, roll it, the number is four." Shirk rolls the die, and sure enough, it was a four.

"How the hell…Ah whatever, I'll give you them, but remember if you try anything your dau-"

"I get it, I'll just sit here…" Ichigo took his swords from Shirk and set them on his lap,he closed his eyes and focused his spiritual pressure in them, lowering it so that the other two could feel it. he noticed that Shirk looked uneasy, so he didn't raise it back up. After a few seconds both swords fixed themselves.

"I would hope you agree and will remain passive." The man in the shadows says, then he starts mumbling a chant of some sort.

"You have my word, not much I can do with just my left arm."

'Oh…if I find out that you don't actually have my daughter…you both die instantly…'

…

"What do you say, up for a little game?"

"Pardon me, master? What do you mean by game?"

"Well, Eiyugr, why don't we send a little message to the Shinigami, and play…search and destroy. They search for us, we destroy them."

"I think that would be grand…we're in the bottom of the Menos Forest…so for them to even know where to look…they'll need quite the clue."

"Don't worry about it."

…

"Hello Head Captain." Jigoryu, the master of all the people who keep trying to steal Masaki appeared in front of Shunsui who was alone walking down the halls in his barracks.

"Oh…I don't recognize you, are you possibly a noble?" Shunsui asked as he raised his head to get a better look at the man.

"It's only natural that you wouldn't recognize me, I've been…busy for a few thousand years…now that matter concerning your missing captain. He and his daughter. The hollow one. Are in the Menos Forest. I'm offering an olive branch, we'll return them if you can kill all of my soldiers, they will be waiting." He vanished as quickly as he appeared. Shunsui lifted his finger for a hell butterfly.

'All captains, lieutenants, and seated officers above five. Report to the fifth squad barracks.'

…

"Okay, I called you all here because I know where Ichigo and his daughter are…they are somewhere in the Menos Forests…I can only suspect they are being hidden expertly, however, there will be an army waiting for us. Each of you will lead a platoon of shinigami, kill all the enemy, and we get them back. That was the deal that was made."

"Deal? How do you know?" Byakuya asked.

"As far as I know, the man who is the head of this little…kidnapping thing, to get Masaki, appeared to me and told me…it seems he is underestimating just how powerful we are. Even without a god on our side, we can still…mess up some bad guys, Tier, Nelliel, and Sung-Sun will lead three groups through garganta, directly into the Forest. Go assemble your teams; we leave in twenty-four hours."

…

"Jigoryu-sama? What brings you here so soon?" Shirk says as he sits just out of blades reach from Ichigo.

"I have a better question Shirk, why is he holding his zanpakuto…? And it didn't take as long as I thought." Jigoryu walks up to the cage and examines Ichigo sitting with his zanpakuto, eyes closed. He's in his inner world, telling zangetsu to go into Orihime's and tell her that he's okay. He opens his eyes and looks at the man in front of him.

"Do you mind not staring at me, I'll sit here quietly as long as you don't hurt my daughter. But I'll warn you, you probably know what happens to people who A: threaten me or B: Piss me off. I'm really pissed right now, so if I find out…you've done…anything…anything at all, to my daughter, or if you don't even have her…I will drag you to Hell." Ichigo sat there with pitch black eyes, keeping his spiritual pressure at such a level that Shirk is backed up even further.

"Now, now, don't be so hostile…I arranged a show for you. Bring her out."

"Yes." The man in the shadows moved forward but none of his features could be seen, he was wearing a solid black robe, with a full head black mask. "Expell." He held up his hand and a box of white appeared in front of him, growing larger, then it split open to reveal Masaki, lying on the ground, crying.

"Don't cry, look who's here…" Jigoryu grabs Masaki's hand to help her stand, and pointed at the cage Ichigo was in.

"DAD!" Masaki cried out and tried to run to him. But Jigoryu held her back.

"His body is very weak, if you touch him…I'll kill you, and the shock of that, will probably destroy his body. Now, let the revival begin." Jigoryu ripped the dress off of her and Ichigo started screaming.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER! DON'T YOU FUCKING **TOUCH HER!" **Ichigo fully hollowfied, and his arm regenerated. He started charging a cero, it kept growing and when it hit the rock bars, it stopped, but it kept expanding inward.

"It's useless, this rock absorbs all energy based attacks as well."

"**I know. But this is solid. Cero Renga." **He launched the cero and it didn't pass the bars. It shattered them. "**Don't you fucking move." ** He turned to Shirk who was about to roll his die again. It landed on a six earlier before Jigoryu came, so he already has a sword.

"Dad! Stop! They have something inside me that will kill me!" Masaki shouted from Jigoryu's arms.

"That's right. See the new scar on her stomach, I might have implanted something, what you would call…insurance, so that she obeys." Just then another entered the room, it was the same one who cut off Ichigo's arm and captured him.

"Oh, he seems mad, shall I stop him again?" Yeinsthwald asked with a bow and a hand on his zanpakuto.

"Do it quickly. Capture him, make sure he can watch, the creation of a king." Jigoryu slammed Masaki against a wall and started to remove his pants. Ichigo was about to attack him, but was stopped when Yeinsthwald cut off both of his arms. And quickly mumbled something so the wounds sealed and couldn't regenerate again. Ichigo dropped out of his hollow form and shut his eyes.

"No, you need to watch this. She's your daughter after all." Yeinsthwald picked made Ichigo open his eyes by putting his zanpakuto against his neck. He had to sit there and watch his daughter getting raped.

…

"Can you hear me?" Zangetsu spoke into Orihime's mind.

'ZANGETSU!? WHAT HAPPENED TO ICHIGO!?' Orihime shouted in her mind, she was alone with Tatsuki sitting in the garden at squad five.

"He is alive, so is Masaki, but they have been captured and are in a cave somewhere in the Menos Forest. That is all I can tell you, but be warned, both of them might die if Ichigo tries anything in his weakened condition."

'We know he's in the menos forest, we're sending platoons in to search for him tomorrow, I'll be leading the arrancars and third seats along with a few lieutenants. We're headed for the bottom.'

"Very well. I shall inform him that there will be help coming."

…

Masaki could do nothing, she was being raped, nothing she could do about it. Nothing Ichigo could do to help her, without his arms, he couldn't do much. He could try to fire a cero from his mouth, he'd done it once before, but he couldn't aim it, he would probably kill Masaki in the process. He could see the tears in her eyes, as Jigoryu did whatever he pleased. Masaki tried closing her eyes in an attempt to escape this nightmare. But all that did was encourage him to go faster and for her to shed more tears.

"Ichigo. The Shinigami are heading in to the Menos Forest tomorrow to search for you." Zangetsu spoke.

'Not fucking good enough. Tell them to come now! Go tell Rukia and Orihime, if they both approach Shunsui they might convince him to send them imediatley.

"You said that I'm never to go into Rukia's"

"Don't fuck with me right now! GO! My daughter is being raped…I don't have fucking arms! Go! I cant do shit right now!"

…

"Rukia. It's Zangetsu, go convince the Shinigami to go now. Ichigo is in a dire situation, as well as his daughter, I already told this to Orihime, however you two are the only others I can communicate this to."

…

"I see…I'll send word that we leave now." He lifts a finger and summons everyone to the front of his barracks. Everyone going, that is.

They formed three groups one for each arrancar. They opened massive garganta, so that the large groups can go through. Once they arrived at the entrance to the forest. Shunsui turned and spoke.

"Okay, I'm not one for speeches…but if these guys are enough to capture and hold Ichigo…we're going to have a bad time, no one on one battles. If they approach you, attack. There are no Shinigami stationed in Hueco Mundo. Kill anything that isn't a hollow. And once you fi-" they were interrupted by a massive wave of Ichigo's spiritual pressure. Nobody could tell where the source was. It just swept over them like a tsunami, and as quickly as it appeared, it vanished.

"That was full of hate…" Orihime spoke to herself. She knew if he lowered his spiritual pressure, he was incredibly mad and hateful. Or in serious trouble.

"Go! Spread and find them!" Tier shouted as she released her resurreccion.

…

"You…bastard…why…I'LL KILL YOU!" Ichigo was watching Jigoryu walking away from Masaki, who lay on the floor with empty eyes, looking at Ichigo.

"Damn it, how many times do I have to tell you, stay calm or she dies." Shirk said as he followed Jigoryu away. The man in the black robe followed to, Yeinsthwald followed too.

"Masaki…Masaki! Can you hear me!?"

"Dad…dad…" Masaki moved her head up to face him better, tears rolling sideways down her cheeks. "Why…are they doing this to me?"

"Because they needed the perfect mix of human quincy hollow and , and you're the closest thing they have to that." A woman with short blonde hair comes in, she's wearing a similar dress that Masaki was wearing but it was red. She noticed the fear and hate in both of their eyes. "Oh, please, you have no reason to fear me…I'm one of their prisoners too, they let me be free because I can heal so well. My name is Reva. I'm the nurse." She knelt down next to Masaki and put her hands on her head. "Be well, child of the soul, sleep now, wake far from now."

"What did you do to her?" Ichigo asked, not sensing any danger from this woman. He could see the scars on her from the abuse that was inflicted to her.

"I just put her to sleep. She'll wake up and forget what happened. I would heal your arms, but they said if I even touched you I would die, you see…they implant their female prisoners with…something…and whenever one of them disobeys…or acts hostile…they die, a painful death it is, they split us in two. That woman who was here…the strawberry blonde one, she's implanted with the same thing. It's undetectable, so I hope that she doesn't try to come and save you, she'll probably die. Speaking of which…I heard someone say that a massive Shinigami army of near 700 has entered the forest looking for you. I sure hope they know what they're getting into." Reza was now just sitting next to Masaki with her hand in Masaki's hair. "You have a beautiful daughter…I hope you don't mind me saying."

"I…how long have they had you?"

"About four hundred years…they use some…crystal thing to keep me looking so young…"

"Four hundred years!?" Ichigo shouted, but the woman made a motion for him to quiet down. Just then a wave of spiritual pressure passed over them. "Orihime…"

"Orihime…is that your wife? She must either be very near…or very powerful for us to feel her down here."

"Where is down here!? And yes, that is my wife…Orihime."

"In the furthest part of the Menos Forest, beneath a few immensely powerful hollows, and an army of two hundred, most of which are hybrids of Quincy and hollow called Mesiirtris."

"Quincy? I thought...and you said that my daughter was Quincy…"

"Yes, I can tell that even you are all four. I overheard the reports on you, I honestly would be scared to be anywhere near you…if you had arms."

"If I…regenerate my arms…again like earlier…I don't care if you're helping my daughter. Everyone in this fucking army, prisoner or otherwise…you all are going to die. I don't fucking care if you're just some prisoner let walk around because you can heal good. You healed them at some point. So you don't need to worry about them killing you by splitting you…I'll do it myself." Ichigo lowered his spiritual pressure and the woman started shaking, he lowered it to maybe the level of Kenpachi. And slowly kept raising it. "LEAVE." Ichigo commanded as he topped off where she couldn't feel him. She stood up and started running away.

…

"Come on! We'll just keep going down! Eventu-" Rangiku was leading a group to a lower level when all of a sudden she gripped her stomach and fell over in pain. One of the Shinigami with her ran over to her.

"Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine…but it f-" Her answer was cut short by her tors separating from her legs in an explosion of blood.

"Lieutenant!" The all shouted at the same time at the problem that just arose, they lost their lieutenant and platoon leader.

"My, My, I thought she would be smarted than to come back here…must have been horny." A man standing behind them said. It was the man who held Masaki in that strange cube. "She didn't remember what I told her. If you become hostile to us, you die. It was a simple rule…"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" A tall girl shouted as they all drew their zanpakuto except one. Koko. She just silently approached him.

"I don't care who he is. He will die here." She got about two feet from him and held out her hand as if holding a sword.

"Oh, little girl, you forgot yo-" The blade formed in his stomach and she slashed it out to the left. Making him jump back and kneel down. He mumbled something under his breath and the wound started glowing and healed itself, the blood stopped flowing. "You bitch, it's not nice to attack while someone is still talking." He pulled a zanpakuto out of his robe and pointed it at the sky. "Crack the sky, Bofuu Zensen." His blade shattered and a black could started forming a circle around the group. A mist of the same blackness formed in the wall of clouds. "My name is Kage Arashi. And welcome…to my world."

…

"Orihime, that was something, I didn't know you had achieved your Bankai…when did that happen?" Yoruichi was standing over the chunks of what used to be Orihime's opponent. Yoruichi and Urahara tagged along as well.

"Well, I did a while ago…It isn't something you use against your allies, as you just saw. Look. That arm is the biggest piece left." She pointed to half an arm lying in a pile of blood and other parts of the man who attacked her.

"Still, something seems off about the guy you killed. Didn't he say that these guys were good enough to capture and mortally wound Ichigo, this guy couldn't even touch us…but damn he just wouldn't die." Urahara spoke, remembering how bad this guy was at attacking, but how he took multiple hits to the face from a Yoruichi's Shunko without blinking.

"I don't care. Must be a weaker one since we found him so soon. But you're right Urahara-san, I think we should just blow through the levels until we hit the bottom."

"Very well, stand back…Bankai…Chi Benihime!" His sword turned a bright red and started humming. "Shohi." He slammed it into the ground the ground around the group turned into red energy and flowed into the sword like liquid. He did this five more times. "Modoru!" A giant red beam of energy shot out of his sword and dug a hole, a few hundred feet deep. "Modoru!" another beam destroyed the ground. The group jumped down the hole to follow him. When they hit the bottom the noticed a cave with two people standing guard of its entrance. Shirk and Eiyugr.

…

"Kenny! You keep getting lost!" Yachiru complained from his back, they have been running in circles since they all split up, his group consisted of twenty of his squad, since Yachiru had her own group.

"Well, I'm following your directions." He shot back at her.

"Well, maybe we can ask that man for directions!" standing to the right of the large group was Yeinsthwald. Calmly staring at Kenpachi, assessing his strength.

"Who're you? Actually I don't care, you look strong! Fight me!" Kenpachi roared at the man and let Yachiru off his shoulder.

"Honestly, you wouldn't stand a chance against me. The captain I cut down outside his barracks was exponentially stronger than you and he went down pretty quick. But if you insist on putting up a fight, I'll oblige and kill your comrades later. Drag them with me, Kaze No Oni!" His zanpakuto vanished and his limbs were covered in small tornados.

…

"Damn it…" Orihime panted and coughed up some blood, her entire group was knocked unconscious except for Yoruichi, Shirk has been dead since five minutes after the fight started, he kept rolling everything but sixes. Now only Eiyugr remains, but he is in worse shape than Orihime.

"I will…save…my…fa…" Orihime collapsed to her knees and started breathing heavily. Yoruichi rushed down Eiyugr to give her time to recuperate. After a few minutes of the distraction Yoruichi was putting up, Orihime stood up.

"Orihime! Can you hurry up and use your Bankai! I think I'm about…to…collapse, this guy's…"

"BANKAI!" Orihime shouted, her shikai sealed itself into what looked like her normal zanpakuto. But there were incredibly thin golden threads sprouting from the blade. "Uchiakeru Kumo No Doku!" She started running at the man as Yoruichi jumped away, she didn't want to get hit by Orihime's Bankai. When the swords clashed the golden strings wrapped around his zanpakuto and his arms, eventually snaking their way around his entire body.

"I…I can't move! What the hell did you do!?" He shouted as he tried moving.

"Look at my blade…a little closer. You have maybe five seconds before the venom starts." Orihime gave a devilish grin as he looked at her blade, he then noticed all the strings that flowed all over him, suddenly all the golden strings turned black and started dripping with some liquid. Acid.

"The strings themselves, they paralyze my target…and after they wrap, they secrete a powerful venom, which melts skin and once in the blood stream, you're dead. I give you maybe ten seconds, then I'll split you like a fruit!"

"Stop it! I'll kill you!"

"One…Two…Three…Four…"

"You fucking bit-" All the strings tightened and sliced through him, leaving just chunks of meat and puddles of blood.

"I got bored…sorry."


	7. Assimilation and destruction

**AN: Okay, so this is the last chapter, it was originally three different chapters, but...well, I feel like it is better to not jump around, there is a timeskip...long one...And there is another story going to spawn from this one, it gets a bit heavy on new things at the end, but keep in mind, time skip. Anyway, enjoy the last chapter of The Noble Hollow**

* * *

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya released his Shikai to clear a path out of a wall of Menos. His group had been cut in half by one of the other Mesiirtris. Which Byakuya swiftly killed. The rest of his group were made up of wounded, and he was pulling out to get them to safety and then going to go back in himself.

…

"AHAHA! Come on! You need to do better than that! I can feel it!" Kenpachi roared as he chased down his opponent who swung at him but did nothing. Kenpachi caught up to him and slashed vertically. The man fell down with a shower of blood, his right arm severed. "Is that it?" Kenpachi was badly wounded even though he didn't know it. He started walking away and Yachiru caught up to him and hopped up on his back.

"Kenny! You won! Now hurry so we can find Ichi and his daughter! This way! This way!"

"Right. Maybe when we get him he'll fight me!"

"Yay!"

…

"Orihime, you go ahead, I'll stay back and help heal them." Yoruichi said to Orihime as Urahara stood up from the ground.

"Right!" Orihime sped off into the cave. "Hang in there…I will save you this time…" Orihime mumbled to herself as she rounded a corner. She immediately got slammed by a wall of spiritual pressure. It was full of murderous intent. She was forced to her knees.

"It seems he's pissed off…"

"Tier, Nel!" Orihime shouted as they used their spiritual pressure as shield for the three of them. A third figure approached from behind them.

"Yo…remember me?" The tall man said, he had long black hair and an eye batch, wearing white clothes.

"You…I thought you died…Kenpachi killed you!"

"Heh, it takes more than that to kill me…anyway, I'm being forced to help by those two, let's find this guy." It's Nnoitora. He flares his spiritual pressure and walks forward. "Damn, this guy…the hell happened to him that he's putting out this?"

"He…Is something of a transcendent…and the only reason you can even feel him is because he wants you to." Tier speaks up as she picks Orihime up and continues on behind Nnoitora.

"Transcendent…bah, no such thing, just things we don't feel. Anyway, I can't believe you two…forcing me to help. I hate this."

…

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo called out in his inner world.

"What is it, Ichigo?"

"How the hell can I get out of this…?"

"I can merge with you again, there is no guarantee that you will return to either being human, die, or become something else."

"…Do it."

"Very well."

…

"What is this…what the hell happened to him?" Nnoitora asked as he looked at Ichigo in the cage missing his arms. But between them and Ichigo is Jigoryu.

"Oh, he's been in his inner world for about…maybe an hour now. But…If you can get past me, kill me that is, you can have him, and her." he snaps his fingers and a door slides open on the wall to reveal Masaki naked and chained up, a second later the door shuts again. "Exterminate." His sheathed zanpakuto broke and fell to the ground nothing else was visible to the others.

"Heh. Doesn't look so tough." Nnoitora said as he swung his at him, when it hit the side of Jigoryu it just bounced off with the sound of metal. "Never mind." Jigoryu just smiles and stands there. He turns to Nel.

"Transfer." A white energy comes out of Jigoryu and covers Nel who falls to her knees. "Replace." The energy dissipates and Nel swings her zanpakuto at Nnoitora cutting his arm off that held his zanpakuto. "Cancel. Oh isn't this fun?"

"What the hell did you do that for you bitch!?" Nnoitora roars at Nel.

"I…I didn't do anything! Last thing I remember is him saying exterminate!" Nel collapsed to her knees after realizing what she did.

"Oh, fighting in the rescue team? I would have expected some captains, not third seats, a love struck lieutenant and a war criminal." Nnoitora turns to them.

"Third seats…really?"

"Shut up! We need to deal with this guy!" Nel shouts at him.

…

Shunsui sent a hell butterfly to everyone for them to gather at the mouth of the cave., everyone who was alive and not in a fight gathered.

"Okay, I assume you all feel that?" Shunsui asks. The entire army nods. "Well, we know he's in here because Orihime, Tier, Nel and another espada, who was thought to be dead, have entered and reported finding him. Only captains are going in, everyone else, stand guard out side. Anything comes near, kill it. No matter who…if there is anyone who is dead, do not hesitate and attack on sight."

…

"Rebirth." Jigoryu put his left hand on the ground and a red circle formed, he stepped to the side and a box made of stone rose from the ground. The four sides exploded off and fell to the ground. Revealing the man who was revived.

"Oh? What do you need me for this time? You do realize without Lilynette, I'm useless."

"I forgot that minor detail of yours. Rebirth."

"You…You can bring back the dead…it was you! You sent Yamamoto back!" Orihime shouted.

"Hey Starrk, it's those three…no, four, there's that human girl, let's kill them quickly."

…

"Ichigo, I should tell you that nearly all of the Shinigami are in this cave, searching for you." Zangetsu warned Ichigo before he began.

"Is that so…I'll go back out and wait, but if they cant do it, you know what I will need to do. With all of you." Ichigo turns to the rest of his zanpakuto, and they all nod.

Ichigo left his inner world to see what was happening before him.

"ORIHIME!" He shouted once he saw her. He immediately raised his spiritual pressure back to his normal, as to not hinder their fighting. But then he noticed the fourth. "Nnoitora!? What the hell are you doing here? Kenpachi killed you…and who is that guy!? And the child?"

"Nnoitora is on our side for now, and those two are the Primera Espada, but they were just brought back from the dead." Tier explains. Ichigo is just confused.

"Hurry up and kill him, and get us out of here. Because I'm only waiting an hour…and then I'm ending this. And you know exactly what I'm talking about Orihime."

'No…he can't…he wont…' Orihime knew what it was, he was going to merge with all of the zanpakuto for one massive attack, similar to Mugetsu but exponentially stronger.

"Wait…do you feel that?" Nel asked to Tier.

"Yeah, they're here."

'How could I have felt Orihime earlier…I can't feel her now…and I cant feel anyone else. What was that?'

"You two, time to go. Sever." The Primera and his fraccion turned into dust and blew away.

"Oh now you're just going to run?!" Nnoitora shouts at him as his arm regrows.

"I may be powerful, but I'm not stupid enough to fight an army alone. Exit." His broken Zanpakuto on the ground reformed into a normal sword and a black gate appeared behind him. He snapped his fingers and Masaki fell out of the wall, still chained up. Orihime ran over to her as Jigoryu walked through his gate, disappearing. All the other members of his army did the same with a gate of their own, leaving anyone who was still fighting them alone.

…

"Are you okay?" A short boy yelled as he ran over to Koko, laying in a pool of blood. "Ah, what should I do…Ah…Lieutenant Kotetsu! Help!" he shouted as he noticed Koko wasn't moving. Isane ran over and started healing her.

"This is not good…She won't make it if these hollows get to her…" A girl said as she slashed down a smaller hollow that shot toward Koko. Hell butterfly…?"

"Retreat effective immediately we have recovered them. Will need immediate medical attention." Is what the message was, it was from Shunsui.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu! Can we move her?"

"Yes."

…

"Unfortunately we've lost many good people. Among the dead are Rangiku Matsumoto, Sung-Sun Cyan, Ikkaku Madarame, and many others. Koko Kurosaki is in critical condition and it is uncertain if she will live, Masaki Kurosaki is undergoing intense studies and medical examinations to locate and remove the device implanted in her. Nanao Ise has been deemed missing. As well as Rukia Kuchiki." A messenger was delivering the news to Unohana who was trying to fix Ichigo's arm situation. She didn't notice Ichigo had woke up from sedation when the messenger came.

"Koko…what happened to my daughter…" Ichigo asked as he tried to move, but most of his body was still numb from the sedative Unohana gave him.

"She was nearly killed, the only reason she's alive is because we got to you when we did, that man made his army back off and before the one fighting her could land a final blow, he was called back."

"Is…she going to be okay…I need to see her." Ichigo tried to get out of the bed he was in. surprisingly difficult with no arms.

"I wish I could tell you that everything will be okay, but I'm not even sure. And you are not leaving this room until you have your arms. And she's been unconscious since we brought you three back. Masaki is with Mayuri, he's looking for that implant. I terminated her pregnancy."

"Rangiku…is dead? Sung-Sun…Ikkaku…where's Rukia…?"

"Unfortunately…yes. And we don't know."

"Captain Unohana…oh…Ichigo's awake…" Tier walked in with her arm in a sling and a bandage around her head covering her left eye.

"Tier…wh…what happened to you…I saw that you were fine…" Ichigo was wondering how she got injured.

"You've been unconscious since we broke the cage you were in. she was attacked by Nnoitora, who promptly lost his life." Unohana explained as she injected something into Ichigo's left shoulder. Immediately he lost feeling in the left half of his body. Unohana pushed him back on the bed. Ichigo looked to Tier and noticed a tear on her cheek.

"Tier…come here…please?" Ichigo asked, after a second she did, she sat down next to him and looked at him.

"Tier…it's okay…I know you loved her like a daughter…but everything will be okay, you still have me and every other friend you've made here." Tier just looked at him trying to hold back her tears, if he had arms, he would have put one around her.

"I…can't believe I lost her too…I…couldn't protect my own fraccion…what the hell is wrong with me!?" She asked Ichigo, tears coming down her right cheek, staining the bandages over her left eye.

"There's not one thing wrong with you Tier, just somet-" he was interrupted by Unohana.

"Ichigo…you…you…just regrew an arm…without me doing anything…" Ichigo looked at his left side and he had an arm. He just stared at it.

'Zangetsu…did you do this?'

"Not me." He responded.

'Then who?'

"Miss me?" It was the hollow Ichigo.

'God damn it. Why is he back?'

"I never really left, King, just…took a little nap. Plus, I'm not what you think I am, and neither is this old man." Hollow Ichigo taunted at his master. Ichigo didn't respond, he turned to his right and saw that his right arm had regrown, Tier had her head down on the bed crying, Ichigo put his hand on her back. Another messenger ran through the door.

"Captain Unohana! We've recovered Rukia Kuchiki, her condition isn't serious, but we believe she has a concussion and a few broken ribs, we placed her in Captain Kuchiki's room!" At this news Ichigo started to stand up.

"No. you stay, you need rest." Unohana reached out to move him back to the bed, Ichigo just grabbed her wrist and looked in her eyes.

"I can rest when I'm dead."

…

"Nii-sama…" Rukia mumbled as she came to, seeing Byakuya lying on a bed covered in bandages across from her.

"Rukia. How are you feeling?" Byakuya asks, looking at his injured sister.

"Horrible…but probably not as bad as you."

"No, these painkillers that Captain Unohana gave me have me feeling nothing."

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted as he ran in the room, followed by Orihime and Unohana.

"Ichigo…don't yell so loud, you moron…" She tried smiling but she found she couldn't. she had no feeling in her face really.

"I'm the moron? You went missing in the Menos Forest."

"And you went missing out front of your barracks, I don't want to hear it." Rukia tried to sit up but Unohana put her hand on her shoulder.

"Now Rukia, calm down, you have four fractured ribs and two broken ones, and a mild concussion, compared to others, you got off easy." Unohana said with a smile and Rukia lay back down. "Ichigo, she'll be okay, I suggest you leave and talk to your squad. You have been unconscious for a month."

"A MONTH!? Wouldn't that be the first thing you tell me? Oh by the way, it's been a month…?"

…

"Ichigo…I…was so worried!" Orihime shouted as the left the fourth squad barracks, she was being quiet as to not disturb the others.

"It's okay Orihime…I'm here now…" He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, just standing there comforting his wife.

"I don't…I don't know what I would have done if I lost you two…I probably would have…"

"I don't want to know, because you won't. Don't worry, Orihime, me and Masaki won't be going anywhere anytime soon." He didn't realize how big that lie was.

"Yes, but nearly half of the army we came after you with is…dead, the others are missing. We can't deal with them again…" Orihime was crying and speaking into his chest gripping the back of his already badly ripped up coat.

"The only reason that you guys needed to get me was because I didn't have arms, if I had even one arm, that guy would have died. And that is a promise." Ichigo continues to console her until Unohana came out of the barracks.

"Ah, you're still here, I need you to come back inside for a second, there is a survivor from the forest that we recovered from near your cell. She asks to see you."

"See me? Who...?" Ichigo asks as he turns around to see her.

"A Shinigami, and that's all we know, when we brought her here, she absorbed…never mind, just come with me."

…

"What the hell is she doing here?" Ichigo asks as he points to the woman sitting in the garden with a cast on her leg.

"I told you, she was a prisoner, a few hundred years ago she was the ninth seat of squad six, her name is Reva Kuchiki." Unohana explained as Reva looked at Ichigo with annoyance.

"A Kuchiki? Does Byakuya know she's here and alive?" Orihime asked as she walked over to her. "Kuchiki-san…"

"Please call me Reva, Orihime."

"I…oka-How do you know my name?"

"I remember how your spiritual pressure feels." She smiles at Orihime after glaring at Ichigo. "Captain Unohana, I've been gone for…pretty long, however I never forgot how much I liked this garden, it was like my second home!"

"Yes, as I recall you needed a limb replaced every other month. I still never understood why you came here when you could heal a missing limb in your sleep." Unohana walked past Ichigo and up to her.

"Well, I'm not one to stop someone from doing their job!"

"Is that why you healed the mesir whatever you called them?" Ichigo asked as he walked away into the barracks.

…

Ichigo went back to his barracks while Orihime stayed and talked with Reva. He was considering killing Reva, but he decided against it when he found out she was a Kuchiki, he didn't need more flak thrown at him by the entire Kuchiki clan.

"You're awake!" A familiar voice shouted from behind him as he walked down the halls of his barracks, he looked incredibly pissed off so nobody said anything to him, until she did.

"Yuze…are you okay?" He asks, stopping but not turning around.

"Am I oka…why are you asking me? I wasn't the one in a coma again!" She shouted and crossed her arms.

"I asked you a question…"

"I'll just leave you alone if you're acting this way." She turned and walked away, but was stopped when a hand grabbed her sleeve. Ichigo grabbed her.

"I'm sorry, just…everything I saw…was just playing in my mind, I...I'm sorry Yuze, now, do me a favor…and gather the squad, I need to tell them something."

…

"I want you all to listen very closely to what I have to say. I'm going away for a while; I don't know when I'll be back. I'll be in the human world other than that, I'm telling you nothing else. I'll send word every month, every thirty days exactly, if you don't hear from me in 31 days apart from a previous message, assume I'm dead. That is all, dismissed." He started walking away and his squad started mumbling, in the noise he heard something he didn't like.

"Was he really worth the trouble to bring him back if he's just going to leave?" a girl asked to another, but she didn't hear the reply, her head exploded from Ichigo putting a fist through it.

"Don't ever doubt my judgment. Or I'll kill you all."

Ichigo walked away, he was incredibly pissed off, he was losing his mind and becoming someone else, he was going to live with his father in the world of the living while Urahara does something for him. He wants a third Hogyoku made. Masaki followed him out.

"Dad!" her voice made him stop and turn around.

"Masaki…I'm sorry, I'm losing my sanity…please don't hate me right now…you can't possibly imagine what it's like…watching."

"I can't imagine what it was like for you to sit there…but…that's not what I want to talk about. Take me with you." Masaki walked over and grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "I want to get stronger too…but…I don't want you disappearing again…I want to go with you."

"Masaki…It's not like I'm going to have fun, I'm going to have experiments done on me and increase my strength…"

"I've been being experimented on for a month in squad twelve, they just now got that thing out of me…so experiments are nothing new."

"Ask your mother, I'm not deciding anything right now…my mind is tied in a knot. Go ask her now, she's in Retsu's garden talking to the woman who…go there, I'll be at home until four. Then I'm leaving."

…

"Come in…" Tier said quietly as there was a knock at her door.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Ichigo asked as he walked in. he knew Tier just lost the equivalent to her last family member.

"Not that good, I…I don't believe I lost her, for so long, she was happy and safe…and in one…I'm sorry." Tier looked away from him and at a picture of Sung-Sun from a few years ago in the World of the Living.

"I…Tier, I can't relate to how you're feeling, but that's because I still have my family, and so do you, you're part of my family, just like Sung-Sun was, just like Nel is, Koko, Yumai, everyone who lives in this house with us, I consider my family."

"R-really? I…didn't…Ichigo…" She turned to him and tears flowed down her cheeks. Ichigo just smiled softly and nodded. She jumped up at him and started crying harder when she wrapped her arms around him.

"You know, when I first met you, I never imagined you the type to…be emotionally open like this, but never mind that, it's okay to cry, I'll be here for you, I consider you family Tier." Ichigo rubbed her upper back to console her. After a second there was another knock on the door. Ichigo let go of her and opened it, it was Tatsuki and Masaki.

"Dad, Mom said I could go with you, and Tier…I'm so sorry about Sung-Sun…I…can't…I know we didn't get along, but…I'm sorry." Masaki spoke from the door looking at the floor. Tatsuki stepped forward.

"Tier…I thought I should be the one to tell you, I didn't know how to explain this to you. I sat there for a month…trying to think of how I should tell you, I'll just say it. Sung-Sun died, protecting me from one of those…people. she got in the middle of us and got a massive cut across the chest, she died…but not before killing the guy who attacked…" Tatsuki spoke looking in Tier's eyes. She held it in, but she thought that she was the reason that Sung-Sun died.

"I…Thank you. Thank you for telling me that she didn't die without doing something worth it." Tier puts up a forced smile and goes back and sits on her bed. "Ichigo, I asked if I could take a little…vacation in the world of the living…do you mind if I stay on the beach in your house?"

"Yeah, I'm staying with my dad this time; you can stay at that house." Ichigo started walking out of the room, puling Masaki with him but turned around. "I'll come get you when I'm leaving, get anything settled that you can, because we aren't returning until I'm either dead or done with what I need." And with that he kept walking with Masaki.

"Exactly what are you going to have done…in the world of the living that's so dangerous to tell your squad to assume you died?" Masaki asked as they walked down the halls.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. But first, go visit Byakuya, he got seriously injured trying to save you."

…

"He's still a bit dazed from my painkillers, so take it slow." Unohana warned as she led Masaki to the Kuchiki's room.

"I will, thank you Captain." Masaki slowly opened the door to see Rukia sleeping and Byakuya lazily staring at the ceiling. He rolled his head to the direction of the door and tried to smile. Masaki walked in and shut the door.

"Hello, Masaki." He said with a slur, the painkillers were very effective.

"I…I'm so sorry about…this…"

"S…sorry about what? I can't feel a thing! These painkillers…they must be an illusion…"

'Wow, she was right, he is really out there.' Masaki thought as she smiled and sat down next to him, taking his hand in hers.

"I'm glad you're okay." Masaki set her head on the bed and squeezed his hand tighter.

"Me too, now…I'm completely numb, I would like some sleep, I'll talk later? Okay?"

"Actually…I'm leaving for a while…but, I'll send word to let you know I'm okay, alright?"

"o-okay…"

…

"Ready to go?" Ichigo asked Tier as he saw her walk by, he was sitting in front of his Senkaimon waiting for Masaki and her.

"Oh, yeah…I guess so, you told me to settle something, but I took a nap instead, I'm pathetic." She laughed as she walked over to him.

"Well…no…yeah kinda." Ichigo joked. A few seconds later, Masaki ran over to them.

"I'm ready to go!"

…

"Karin? I thought you were staying with Toshiro." Ichigo asked as he got out of the Senkaimon with Tier and Masaki.

"I was forced to stay here…something about a war, I guess it's over? can I go back now?"

"Uh, yeah. I won't be back for a while, so watch Orihime for me, okay?" Ichigo smiled as he opened a senkaimon for her.

"I will, oh can I stay at your house?" she asks as she runs through the Senkaimon, not waiting for an answer.

"Honestly, well. Tier, have fun on the beach, I'll drop by in two weeks to check on you. I'm not sure if Yuzu is there or not." Ichigo smiled at her and she nodded before flash stepping away. "Masaki, we're staying with my dad, Urahara said he wouldn't have things ready for another three days. So until then, we're going to get our gigai and I'm taking you to a festival."

"Really!? I love those!" She shouted as she hugged him tightly.

"I would rather get this started to have this war ended. I told you this is a crazy idea. But let's get going." It was Urahara standing behind them.

"Well sorry Masaki, after everything is done."

… … … … …

"It's been six months with no word from Captain Kurosaki. It is safe to assume he is dead, we would send someone to check on them in the world of the living, but as we've seen, they kill anyone who's left and just display their body by dropping it in front of squad four." Shunsui spoke up to the captains and lieutenants, he called a meeting because the soul society has been locked down, nobody can leave, they just return dead. Squad five doesn't even talk to anyone, at all. Ever since Ichigo said trust no one, it's as if they don't exist.

"But what can we…Crap. He's here again." Orihime spoke up when she heard the bells.

"Head to squad five's barracks."

…

"Just you?" Shunsui asks as he saw Jigoryu standing alone in the center of the ground littered with body parts from the squad five members that attacked him. Among the dead was Chizuza and Yuze.

"Yes, just me. If you want something done, right, do it yourself. And I plan to kill all of you…oh, and don't go planning on calling in the Royal Guard or squad zero as you call them, they're already dead. I don't have the time to get inside that palace, so I decided to come here to kill…you…all. So you're alive." He mumbled the end to himself.

"We don't need to hear your story, prepare to die and all that other stuff." Shunsui said with a bored look as all the captains drew their zanpakuto.

"Exterminate." His zanpakuto broke and fell to the ground. "Screech." A high pitched sound emitted from everywhere, breaking the sealed swords of Byakuya, Sui-Feng and Komamura.

"Mukyuu Shunko!" Sui-Feng shouted but before she could do anything, she fell to the ground clutching her head and shrieking out of pain. So did Byakuya and Komamura. The sound attacks those whose swords were broken by it.

…

"I hope they don't think you're dead, the hell butterflies cease to exist when they get near you, you're going to have to run through very fast, or the cleaner will have a new meal." Urahara explained as he opened a Senkaimon for Ichigo. Masaki and Tier both are being forced to stay in the world of the living. "The only reason I can be this close to you is this little thing right here." Urahara reached in to his pocket and held out about thirty little red balls. "I'm going ahead of you to distribute these to captains."

"Hurry. He's there." Ichigo said slowly, not facing Urahara for he couldn't see anyway. But he could see spiritual energy flowing through the body. His eyes were replaced with a bright white light, his arms were covered in red flames, and his hair is pitch black and down to his feet. His left hand has a crossbow made of energy the right has a long sword that looks like it's made of smoke.

"Alright. I wonder what I should call you…Ichigo, Zangetsu or Juha. Kyoka…Houou-kyu, Arazome…"

"I am many." He said, not turning around. Ichigo was warned he would lose his consciousness and personality. He didn't care. "We are legion, for we are many. Call me Ichigo, he prefers that."

"Honestly, you're no fun anymore. Whatever, wait ten minutes, then get through as fast as you can, you'll end up destroying this world if you stay here too long."

…

"Oh my, what is this?" Urahara asked as he came up on the captains, with Jigoryu sitting in a incredibly powerful barrier. Smirking. He saw the three captains shuddering in pain.

"He came back, better question, is Ichigo and the others still alive?" Shunsui asked carefully, maintaining that barrier with Unohana.

"Masaki and Tier are fine, they however aren't returning for a while. Ichigo…I guess you could say he's alive…not alive…How do I explain it…he'll be here in a few minutes…have you heard of Schrodinger's Cat? Ah never mind! All of you, eat these!" He forced the red pills down everyone's throats just in time.

"The sky…what's wrong with the sky…Captain!" Isane shouted to Unohana as she looked up to see the sky darken and a spiraled cloud formed with a black hole in the middle, it was like a garganta in the clouds.

"I…that's…" Unohana began as she saw a figure lower itself out of the dark area. The wind blowing to the figure.

"Oh, he's here. The reason I gave you those pills, is because anyone within a hundred feet of him will die, well, anyone at your levels, that is. I'm not too sure what will happen to him, but your barrier is already failing." Urahara pointed out as a massive wind started blowing around them as Ichigo landed in front of them.

"Are you all okay?" He asked slowly not looking toward them, the barrier just seemed to melt away.

"We're basically alive, we used too much power making that barrier. He's untouchable to us." Shunsui explained. "So…that appearance…"

"We are many." He said turning back to him, Shunsui just looked puzzled.

"His personality may have been…overtaken. But he's still him with a few, lets say glitches in him."

"All of you, get back. Run as far as you can. We cannot use our power with others weak as yourselves."

All of them did that. They all ran. Jigoryu just stood up.

"Shame you weren't female, such power, such intensity…It would have served well as a vessel."

"We do not wish to make small talk." The 'broken' Ichigo started saying as he aimed the crossbow. It fired five bolts of blue energy into Jigoryu.

"Reject." He spoke quickly as they made contact.

"It's useless, I've sealed the reiatsu flow to your left leg, right arm, and left half of your brain."

'This will be difficult. SHIT!' Jigoryu thought as he blinked and Ichigo was gone. He looked around, not sensing him like he did when the original Senkaimon was opened from the Word of the Living. He started to feel something. Water droplets.

"Rain? I didn't know it rains here?"

"It doesn't." Urahara spoke up from a spot on top of a roof. Jigoryu turned to him.

"Impale." A piece of his zanpakuto flew at him but was deflected from an invisible force.

"It's not polite to attack old men who are resting. I pity you, so I'll let you in on a little secret, feel the rain." And he flash stepped away.

'Fell the rain? What…Impossible…' Each drop of water had spiritual pressure. Ichigo caused it to rain with his spiritual pressure.

"It's not impossible. It's something you haven't seen yet." Ichigo said from behind him. But when he turned around he saw two of him, one looking at him and one staring off at something else. "What is impossible, however, is for you to leave this place. We can see the flow of energy in you, you cannot use sound, light, energy, or physical means to damage us. You will pay for your crimes. We will return you to the pit you crawled out of. Mugetsu."

"Oh my. He used that rather soon. I hope this ends quickly." Urahara said as he and the other captains watched on a monitor in a bunker under the twelfth division. However, on the monitor, there is just one Ichigo, there is no rain, and Jigoryu was facing the other way when the Mugetsu hit. Ichigo just started walking over to him. With a flick of the wrist another massive black wave ripped through the ground. And again. And again. After this string of attacks, there is nearly a third of Soul Society flattened and dead. Ichigo again pointed the crossbow at Jigoryu as he ran, ten more bolts impaled him in the back, he stumbled a bit and whipped around to hit Ichigo with a red wave of energy sending him sliding back a little, Ichigo just kept following him.

"That attack he was using…I remember that the last time he used that he reverted to human. What has he been doing for the last six months?" Retsu said as she watched the monitor while tending to the hurt ears of Komamura, him being a dog, his ears are much more hurt than the other two.

"I implanted two more Hogyoku in him. You'd be surprised how easy it was to make them with the help of one already. Right now, he could destroy this entire dimension if he wanted to. He could end all life."

…

"Choetsu." Ichigo spoke slowly and he started glowing purple. All of the zanpakuto started manifesting in a circle around him, the three hogyuku at the top they all started spinning and then eventually morphed in to one blade. It was long and black, it somewhat resembled the larger of Shunsui's two. But had two prongs near the top that curve in to a crescent moon, the hilt and a spiked Manji guard. The three Hogyoku were embedded and formed three pearl like orbs down the blade, the cutting edge had a dark purple flame. There was a chain on the bottom of the hilt about six inches long. It replaced the one of smoke in his hand.

"I guess it's time to use it. Bankai. Exterminator." His sword fixed itself and shot to him from off in the distance because he had to run. And the constant Mugetsu pushed him back, the fixed sword rested in his hand. He was trying with all his might to stand up near Ichigo the air itself was heavy. The Rain was angry. It fell toward Jigoryu and felt like a hornet's sting.

"A meaningless gest-" Ichigo was saying but he didn't get to finish because his head separated from his body and Jigoryu appeared behind him. "A meaningless gesture." Jigoryu turned back to see Ichigo's head on the ground. Something started flowing out of the bottom of it, wasn't blood, this substance formed into a cop of the original Ichigo. The body without a head grew one again.

…

"Wh...he just lost his head…what was that…?" Retsu asked. "I just thought of something, we can survive near him with these pills you gave us, why aren't we helping him?"

"Now, now, if I tell you it will ruin the movie for the others." Urahara turned to see everyone else's eyes glued to the monitor.

"Is he going to…you said his personality is gone…is he still him?" Orihime asked, a few tears could be seen on her face.

"What you're seeing as Ichigo is a manifestation of all of his power. Hollow. Shinigami, Quincy, all of the zanpakuto, everything in his arsenal, is being forced out at once as an almighty form." On the monitor the two Ichigo pointed their crossbows at Jigoryu, a golden chain shot out of them both, chaining him to the ground. Both Ichigo started glowing blue and black respecitvley. The one glowing blue aimed his crossbow at Jigoryu's forehead. The one glowing black raised the sword of all his swords above him head.

"I-I see…" Orihime said, sounding heartbroken.

"He's strong Orihime, a few swords aren't enough to keep him down. He'll return to you." Urahara assured her with a hand on her back.

…

"Heh, you're only delaying the inevitable, I'll just be reborn…even if you can kill me that is…in my Bankai, my skin is as hard as a diamond. Not even your Mugetsu can hurt me. I even know that it is your ultimate attack."

"It was our ultimate attack. Six months ago. And if you really will be reborn, we will just make it so you aren't dead." One of them said as they walked toward each other, the one glowing blue dissolved into black smoke and went in to where Ichigo's chain of fate is.

"What…what the hell does that mean…you can't hold me forever!"

"Forever is a term that was created to describe an unimaginably long time, there is no such thing as forever. We will make you a human again."

'I knew it, he's bluffing.' Jigoryu thought as he smirked then broke the chains on him. He charged at Ichigo and swung his sword at him again, only for it to pass through him like smoke.

"Here us once. We will not repeat. We call the souls of all who have perished by our hands, Shinigami, Hollow, Quincy or otherwise, we are granting you the final revenge you wish, what you seek to happen to me, make happen to this man, make him human once more. We are your god, we are the almighty. Hear our words, we are legion for we are many. We call upon you all." Ichigo spoke with his sword pointed at Jigoryu who kept jumping around slashing through Ichigo. Just then his sword started glowing with a bright blue aura, the surrounding area began being absorbed in to the sword. Everything except Jigoryu was being absorbed. "Once we initiate, do not halt, do not falter in your power supplies, you will not stop until we, your god, command you." Ichigo sprints at Jigoryu at lightning speeds, slashing the sword at his midsection to slash him in two, however he did not split. "Zen'no Gyakuten."

… … … … …

"Kurosaki…you're…you're awake."

"We are fine. What of Jigoryu?"

"I…who's…Jigoryu?"

Ichigo had been in a coma for twenty nine years. He was assumed never to wake up so his rank as captain was taken from him and given to Orihime. Masaki and Tatsuki both moved up in ranks. Masaki is lieutenant of squad five. Tatsuki is captain of squad thirteen. Ichigo's appearance never reverted back to normal.

"Stay here, I will go get my captain." The nurse ran out of the room and started shouting for Isane. She had taken the position of squad four captain since Retsu died helping Kenpachi awaken his zanpakuto.

A few seconds go by and Isane runs in with tears in her eyes and she ran over to Ichigo and threw her arms around him.

"I…was so worried you would never wake up…"

"Captain, he asked about someone named Jigoryu…who is that?"

"Kera, never speak that name. It's illegal to even have conversation about that war. Ichigo, you've been in coma for twenty nine years, your daughter Tatsuki is a captain, of squad thirteen. Masaki is lieutenant of five and Orihime is captain of five, I sent for her a second ago."

"That pleases us." Ichigo said, not looking at her.

"No…He's not awake, Kera. He's not awake.

…

"Let me have control!" Ichigo shouted in the emptiness that was his soul. The zanpakuto spirits have taken complete control of him, now that his body woke, he could feel the spirits weakening. The form he has outside manifested in front of him.

"You relinquished control to us, you knew this would happen."

"No. You forced the coma! You are purposefully not giving me control!" Ichigo roared as his eyes turned black.

"Do you think you stand a chance…against us?" The 'Almighty God' Ichigo said, forming the smoke sword.

"My soul cannot hurt me." The real Ichigo said as Zangetsu's original Shikai formed in his hand. "Huh…" Just then, Zangetsu manifested next to him. "Old man, what the hell?"

"Do not blame me, they've run rampant. The three Hogyoku still obey you. You can use that to destroy that form. But if you do that, you will return to your original state, one zanpakuto. I cannot say for sure if you will have the same strength, but you will be considered a normal Shinigami.

"How do I do that…please, simple explanation. And…if you're still sane, can I return them to being sane?"

"Unfortunately no. Once a zanpakuto enters Rampancy they cannot return. We normally cease existing once our master dies, but they claimed a new master. But now they decided they don't need you, Rampancy occurs after four years of being master less. They separated from you. They are no longer yours, it has been twenty nine years." Ichigo didn't respond he just shut his eyes and a tornado of black smoke lie energy encased him and zangetsu. He looked exactly as he did the first time he used the final Getsuga.

"Hogyoku, banish this monstrosity from my soul and reclaim control for me with the swipe of my sword. Mugetsu."

…

"Ichigo!"

"Dad!"

"Dad!"

Orihime, Tatsuki and Masaki ran in the room together shouting. Orihime took one look at him to know he wasn't Ichigo.

"Isane…this…is no different then the coma."

"We are your husba-" He stopped speaking and a black and red energy started emitting from where the Chain of Fate should have been.

"Oh crap, evacuate! Put up a Z-level barrier!" Isane shouted into an intercom in the room, within seconds the barracks were evacuated and a white wall of energy went up around them. A single beam of purple light shot through the roof of the barracks then stopped.

"A Z-Level…does that mean…?" Yumai asked as she approached Isane and Orihime.

"Yes. He's awake, but something just happened that would have probably killed us."

"Captain! What is that?" A random member called out.

"That is the awakening of a god." She said with a chuckle, her squad grew silent. "Oh take a joke, Ichigo woke up. And that was his way of telling us he's not going to die easily." She stopped talking when she noticed the barracks door opening up. Ichigo limped out, robes torn from the explosion of energy, the white robe fell off as he walked out the door, Zangetsu's original Shikai in hand.

"Fuck those guys." Ichigo shouted as he collapsed face first on the ground. Breaking his nose.

...

"It appears he's stable…and since he collapsed after the coma, his heartbeat returned. Everything is the way it was, as if all of this never happened, his Shikai is the same as when we first saw it, his hair and…everything is normal, the only thing is, we cant even find a trace of his spiritual pressure, with Captain Kurotsuchi's equipment we could get a reading on him, now it's as if he's not on this plane of existence." Isane was explaining this to Tatsuki and her lieutenant. An odd girl, always dying her hair different colors, this time it's grey.

"Well, if I know my dad like I think I do, he's going to wake up as if nothing happened, and then another war will start because he woke up." Tatsuki said as she sighed. She turned to her lieutenant and dismissed her.

"I don't plan on starting another war Tatsuki. And…How many more years has it been?" Ichigo said as he stumbled in to the room.

"No, it's only been a few days. I never got to say it officially. Welcome back, Ichigo." Isane said with a smile as he came in closer to Tatsuki who was still shocked to see him walking around like nothing happened.

"Good to be back Isane, those guys sucked. Tatsuki, how is everything, it's been a while, huh?"

"Y-yeah…it ha-HEY NO WAIT! THIS!" She slaps him as hard as she could when he got close. "Do you know how hard it's been on the three of us!? Twenty nine years! You left us for twenty nine years! Masaki didn't speak for seventeen years! Do you know how I got her to talk? I used that kido you made, the Shiromi Hanten, I had her think she was talking with you, sure, when she came out all she did was shout at me and start crying, but she spoke."

"She wouldn't be around to not speak if I didn't do what I did, I thought three might have been overkill, but…oh yeah, did they execute him?"

"Execute what? All that remained was a finger and half his sword." Isane said as she sat in a chair.

"Oops. I was trying to make him human, or…they were trying to make him human…was I…however the correct way to say that is, the goal was to make him human and not kill him so he can't be revived, but…if it's been twenty nine years, I guess he was completely wiped from existence." Ichigo figured.

"Speaking of things that don't exist…can you do me a favor and flare your spiritual pressure?" Isane asked as she turned to him. Ichigo just smirked. He walked over to the wall of the room and touched it with his index finger, a hole the size of a truck formed. No explosion just the chunk was deleted.

"That was my fingertip, I don't think…Eh…Sorry." Ichigo apologized to the person on the other side of the hole on the ground quivering. "I don't think I should do that inside…the barracks look really different, what happened to them?" Ichigo asked.

"Well that thing you did twenty nine years ago, with the Mugetsu and that weird thing at the end nearly wiped out 60% of the entire soul society. We barely finished rebuilding the squad barracks a year ago. Your barracks survived though, well, most of it. They were split down the middle and half was missing. Which reminds me, only seven members of your squad lived through your attacks. We had to milk Shino academy to fill up your squad."

"Oops." He said as Tatsuki stood up.

"I have to go make my lieutenant do her paperwork or she won't do it. Dad, it's best you go see your old squad."

"Old squad?" he asked as she walked out.

"Well, you aren't captain anymore, you were stripped of rank once you were in coma for ten years. Orihime is the captain and Masaki is the Lieutenant.

"Ah, well…what rank am I now?"

"Ryoka."

"Well, that's quite the demotion."

"Go see the head captain, he could give you your rank back." Isane said as he started leaving.

"Nah, I'll just stay a Ryoka. It sounds cooler than Captain…Orihime is captain…and so are you…any other captain changes?"

"See for yourself."

"I see. So, you both have a Bankai now?"

"Yes we do."

"Good, I look forward to our rematch." He said with a smirk, he was referring to the first time they met where he knocked her out in one hit.

"I'm not!" But her words didn't reach him as he sprinted away at near the speed of light.

…

Ichigo decided to walk to the barracks. Along the way he received praise and adoring stares from the survivors from his fight, looks of fear from the new ones who heard stories, and even captains came out to see him as they heard about him waking up.

"It's good to see you up and about Ichigo, after getting to know you, twenty nine years seemed like a hundred." Shunsui said as he approached.

"How do you think I felt. I was held hostage in my own mind by a bunch of swords." Ichigo replied with a chuckle. "So, about this whole Ryoka thing…"

"It was Central 46 with their idiocracy again, since you destroyed nearly half this world, they stripped you of rank and status of noble and labeled you a Ryoka again."

"Heh, maybe I'll invade again." Ichigo joked but Shunsui drew his zanpakuto and held it to Ichigo's neck.

"We don't tolerate those jokes anymore. If you say that again, I'll cut you down." Ichigo just sighed and the air got thirty degrees colder.

"Feel that? I can still affect the weather." Ichigo said as he looked up and saw a dark cloud forming.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you not being able to cut me down. Head Captain or not, I'm stronger. The strongest. Oh yeah, I heard something about that squad zero, what happened to them?"

"W…They died, Jigoryu killed them. We still don't have a squad zero for there aren't any replacements for the captains we promote."

"Wonderful. Sui-Feng, it's me you can stop following me like that." Ichigo calls out as the two keep walking a second later Sui-Feng appears next to him and give him a hug.

"I was being cautious, never know. I saw him draw his zanpakuto, then it got colder."

"Yeah, calm down, I'm me, and I'm not planning on rebelling." He said hugging her back. "Been a while, like the hair." She let her hair grow longer and had it in two ponytails wrapped in white cloth.

"Thank you, I expect Orihime is waiting to see you. Masaki didn't speak for years, you know that. Everyone who lived, they were torn by you missing twenty nine years. Go see them."

…

"Dad…" Masaki said as she dropped the stack of papers she was holding when she walked in to the office. She was taller now but kept her hair the same. Her mask fragment was cracked down the middle

"Masaki. I'm home." He was sitting at the captains desk, he found out that Orihime was at an SWA Meeting, she was the new president of it.

"Dad…!" She shouted as she ran over to him and hugged him."

"Masaki, you've grown in to a beautiful woman. What happened with you and Byakuya?"

"You're looking at Masaki Kuchiki now." Masaki said with a small smile as tears fell down her cheek.

"That was honestly unexpected." Ichigo said after a minute of shock.

"What about Tatsuki and…? What was his name?"

"They didn't stay together, but their still best friends but he's her third seat. Rukia is co-lieutenant. She didn't want to be a captain after she was promoted, she handed the torch to Tatsuki. His name was Iruzai. Remember? He is Rukia's son?"

"Yeah, I remember…Heh, I guess she heard I'm back to being me, your mother will be here in about ten seconds." Sure enough ten seconds later, she came in the room and tackled Ichigo.

"Ichigo…Ichigo!" She started, tears flowing, she needed him over the years, when she heard he'd been labeled Ryoka and criminal she lost her mind. Ichigo started rubbing her back.

"Shh. It's okay now, I'm back. Orihime, hey. Look at me. Look at me." He made her look up at him and he bent down and kissed her like he never had before. When he pulled away, he looked up at Masaki. "Go train the squad."

"You're not my captain anymore."

"I haven't had sex in almost thirty years, you're welcome to watch." She sprinted out the door, he could hear her shouting.

"Ichigo…I can't not in here…Oh…" Orihime had a shiver sent down her spine as Ichigo kissed her neck lightly.

"Oh why not? I bet you don't want to wait either." Ichigo kissed her neck lightly again and started removing her clothes.

"I…Love…Oh…you." The feeling of him rubbing on her bare skin was enough to shut her up. She has been repressed in the last twenty nine years. Ichigo just exhaled slowly as he finished undressing her, she stood closer to him and undressed him; however she was much faster undressing him.

"I lo- Shit! Yumai!" Ichigo said as Yumai burst in to the room with a smile. She had the smile on the whole time she was staring at them. A few seconds go by and her expression changes.

"Ichi-dono! I see you're still healthy in that department." Ichigo made no effort to hide it from her.

"Yumai, don't you think we could have some privacy?" Orihime asked with a weak attempt at hiding herself. Yumai just nodded and winked.

…

"Masaki…I'm done…you can keep training but, not me, I'm dead tired." Tier said as she walked away slowly. She was a bit sad that Ichigo didn't go find her when he woke up. She thought he forgot about her.

"Wait!" Masaki shouted after her but Tier didn't listen.

'It's been two hours…I guess they would be done…'

"Tier!" Masaki shouted as she dismissed the squad and ran to catch her.

"What is it Masaki…?" She asked as she began to head to the office.

"I…uh nothing. Just wondering how you were doing?"

"How am I doing? Fucking fantastic thanks for asking, he forgot about me!" Tier shouts as she opens the door to the office.

"Who forgot about you?" Ichigo asked with a smirk. He was sitting at the desk facing his coat that was hung up on the wall, the one he left all torn up and burned from before leaving twenty nine years ago.

"Ichigo…Why…Why didn't you come see me?"

"Because I could feel you coming closer. And I was busy." Ichigo points to Orihime passed out on the couch.

"That…I…" She didn't say anything else, Ichigo stood up and walked over to her.

"Tier, you're family, I don't forget my family…my family…what happened…are they alive?" Ichigo asks Masaki. She nods.

"Yuzu is very old now, Karin doesn't age normally now, ever since she became a substitute, which reminds me, ninth seat in squad ten. And your father took place of the lieutenant of squad ten behind Captain Hitsugaya."

"I see. And Tier, how's Nel been doing? She isn't nearby. Off in Rukon."

"How can you tell?" She asks with a confused face.

"I'm not sure myself, ever since I woke up, I can control the weather and sense everyone. No matter where they are." Ichigo said as he scratched his head.

"Whatever, you're still…my…"

"Your what, Tier?" Ichigo asks as he leans closer.

"My best friend." Ichigo didn't say anything except pulling her close and hugging her.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to go get a promotion." Ichigo ran out of the office without letting them say anything, Tier chased after him.

"Mom, are you going to tell him about the operation?" Masaki asked as the two of them left the office.

"No, I'll let it be a surprise. How would you like a baby brother or sister?"

…

"What do you think you're doing in here!?" A member of Central 46 shouted as Ichigo walked in to the center of the room.

"I'm here for my reinstatement. Why else would I bother with you fools."

"You ask for such a request and mock us?" Another member shouts.

"The only reason I have to ask and mock you is because you stripped me of my rank and nobility."

"You destroyed more than half of this world!" A female member shouts.

"The end justifies the means. I hope you all realized that if I hadn't done that, all of you would be dead or enslaved by that lunatic."

"You killed most of our Shinigami!"

"Your Shinigami? I'm sorry, last time I checked, I basically commanded that army while you forty six idiots sat here with your thumbs up your asses jerking each other off!" Ichigo shouted as he lowered the temperature a little, his spiritual pressure was so high that lowering it did nothing.

"Are you threatening us! Seal Number 45!" A gold cloth wrapped around Ichigo he shut his eyes and it tore off of him.

"Haven't you learned anything? I'm the strongest. Whether I like it or not. Whether you like it or not. I am. Hell, I'll even take the Head Captain Position, I don't want to take Orihime out of position."

"You're not in a position to make suggestions!"

"You're not in a position to ignore me. I could freeze this room over without so much as blinking, yeah, I figured out my zanpakuto is an ice type, never mind that. You don't want me as an enemy." Ichigo said with a serious tone, he heard footsteps approaching from behind him.

"Can you stop with the making it colder…? We don't like it cold." It was Nel, Shunsui, Tier, Tatsuki, Masaki, Orihime and Isane. Nel was the one who said that.

"What are you guys doing here."

"Eavesdropping, and we decided we would join the rebellion if you start one." Shunsui said with a chuckle.

"Outrageous!"

'If I can't just talk to them about it…Zangetsu, any cool tricks to scare them? I'm sure that all those other abilities I had are gone now.'

"Yes, those are gone…if you just want to scare them…"

"Korihitsuji!" Ichigo said as he swung his sword up faster than they could easily see, a giant wall of ice formed on four sides around the group in the middle. It closed off at the top. The temperature dropped fifty degrees and a white energy from the ice started flowing in to Shunsui.

"Ichigo…what are you planning to do?" Shunsui asked, as he looked at his hands that were getting covered in ice.

"Don't worry, it's a trick." Ichigo said with a smirk. "When I bring down this wall, I want you to flash step away as fast as you can, can you do that for me?"

"Wont I be frozen…I already cant move."

"Well, that's a side effect of this, once the copy is done, the original can pass freely through it…huh…how the hell did I know that? Never mind it's done, get ready, the rest of you, lay on the ground and do not. Move. At all." They all did what he asked. Ichigo thrust zangetsu forward and the walls of ice shattered, Shunsui escaped in the confusion, leaving the ice him and the others with Ichigo.

"What…What have you done!?" A member shouted as he saw what Ichigo was standing next to. He pushed over the statue of Shunsui and it shattered. Ichigo then looked at the others on the ground, he looked at them and exhaled. They were covered in a box of ice and started floating.

"Started a rebellion, whether you like it or not, I'm the commander of this army."

…

"Now that Central 46 is scared shitless, let the party begin!" Tatsuki shouted in the Kuchiki garden, Ichigo's fake rebellion spread as news of joy, no one had ever stood up to Central 46 like that and lived to tell. Ichigo told everyone to give him space, too much at once isn't good for someone who was sleeping for nearly thirty years. He found Rukia sitting alone under a cherry blossom tree and he snuck up on her from behind and put his arms around her.

"Who…!? Oh Ichigo!" She shouted as she managed to free herself.

"Hey Rukia. What's this I heard about you not wanting to be a captain?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask. I couldn't deal with it. Please don't ask me anymore." She said as she put her arms around him back. "Heh, I remember when I would have punched you in the face if you held me like that."

"I don't…something must have hit me hard." Ichigo chuckled out.

"How is it that you're presence itself is cold…yet you're so warm." Rukia said quietly as she held on to him tighter, he couldn't see it but she was crying. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"I guess so? But then it wouldn't be a secret. What is it?"

"If we met under different circumstances…if you didn't know Orihime…I would have fallen in love with you." She whispers quietly. Ichigo is just shocked.

'What do I say here…'

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because if I don't, I will end up loving you. It's you being clueless that attracted me in the first place, but once I heard you were getting married I moved past it and went to Renji completely."

"I'm, sorry?" Ichigo tried apologizing, he's never been in the situation before.

"You fool, don't apologize, look who's coming, I'm just going to lay here, okay?" She asks as she lays back on him. Ichigo looked up to see Koko walking over to him with a small smile.

"Hello…captain Kurosaki."

"Wait, no, why did you call me that?" Ichigo asked, not liking that she called him that after everything.

"A member of the punishment force made a good point that I'm not your actual daughter, and you only went so far for Masaki because she was your real daughter." Ichigo reached up and grabbed her shihakusho pulling her down to his eye level. He let her go and slapped her.

"Get that shit out of your head. You're my first daughter, sure, you aren't my real daughter, but who cares, Rukia isn't my real sister but I love her like my real sister, I love you like my real daughter, if it had been you in Masaki's place, you can bet anything that I would have taken the same steps I did. By the way, you have gotten much more lady like, not a short little girl anymore." He looked down at Rukia to see her sleeping. "Honestly, did you really have to fall asleep on me? Anyway, Koko, I'm sorry for hitting you, but you can't think that just because I adopted you, I don't love you less." Ichigo scolded her for the first time, he hadn't even scolded her before she was his daughter. Ichigo pushed Rukia off of him and stood up after sitting her against the tree. "Come on, let's go be social." He said as he took her hand and walked over to the rest of the party.

"Ichigo, I noticed you discovered the true nature of your zanpakuto. I'm proud…although I wish you noticed a few decades ago." It was Isshin with a woman who resembled Rangiku but not strawberry blonde.

"Yeah, a hint may have been nice you know."

"Considering I say burn. And mine is named Engetsu and yours is Zangetsu…if you can seal it I bet the release is Freeze." He said with a chuckle, the woman he was with wasn't a Shinigami; she was dressed from one of the lower districts but cleaner.

"Who's this?"

"Her name is Masaki." Isshin said after whispering something in her ear, he stood up and walked away with Ichigo.

"Dad…"

"Yeah. I found her. That's why I took the offer to join. No, she doesn't remember either of us, but she's exactly the same personality. And everything that I fell in love with." He explained to Ichigo who looked over to her talking with Koko.

"Dad, what are you planning? Making her fall in love with you again? What if she already has a life?"

"Ichigo…I found her being sold as a slave in Zaraki. I convinced Captain Kuchiki to let her stay here with them, he only agreed because Masaki reminded him of Hisana. Ichigo…please don't say anything to her. Don't call her mom…Ichigo…are you okay?" He asked because Ichigo didn't look back at him.

"I didn't recognize my mother…I'm going to go get black out drunk, if you can, don't let me leave with anyone other than Orihime or my daughters." Ichigo didn't look back at him but went and found Shunsui and stole his sake.

"Hey, Hey, No! That is mine!" He shouts as he snatches the cup back. Ichigo just sighed and sat down with them.

"Where's Ran…right…I wanted to get so broken minded that I don't remember tonight."

"Well, if you go see Nemu, I heard she has an experimental drug sponsored by the SWA. I hear it's some pretty serious stuff."

"Even her…I think I'll pass…actually, no, where is she?" Ichigo mumbled as he stormed away.

"So you think he'll actually take it?" Nanao asked him as she stood up to follow Ichigo.

"Whatever's on his mind, it must be warranting something good. Make sure he takes it and that Nemu doesn't tell him what it does. Orihime-chan is in on it as well."

…

Despite her father's return and a party, Masaki was sad and alone sitting on a wall at the border of the garden, looking up at the stars. When Ichigo woke up it stirred old memories, she thought that every death, and every injury was her fault. She was crying, wanting to just go back and grow up again. Not any differently, but without all the problems and death. Meet the same people. Have the same friends. Marry the same man. There was a wave of cold air thrown over her that she recognized as Ichigo. She didn't bother turning around to see what the commotion was. She sensed Byakuya walking over to her. She tried to wipe away her tears, she didn't like crying in front of him.

"Masaki." He began from under her. "Why are you here alone, instead of at the party with us?" He jumped up and sat next to her, she just leaned against him and shut her eyes.

"The stars are pretty tonight." She said, not answering him. There was another blast of cold air and the sound of a bala.

"What is your father doing?" Byakuya asked, picking some ice off his hair that formed because he didn't use his spiritual pressure as a shield like Masaki did.

"Probably a drunken fight, I don't care."

"Something bothering you?" He asked, pushing her hair back to get a clearer view of her face.

"Everything…" She looked up to him letting a tear fall, her masked eye didn't cry.

…

"This is not funny! Change me back!" Ichigo roared at Nemu. Everyone was staring at him, or her, depending on perception. Nemu's drug turned him in to a beautiful woman.

"I'm afraid the effects last twelve hours. Against you that is, If I used it on someone like Renji Abarai, the effects would last three days." Nemu explained as the female Ichigo grabbed her and lifted her up.

"Don't threaten Nemu!" Orihime shouted as she pushed Ichigo away with a smile. "And plus, your new voice is so pretty!" And it was, the drug turned Ichigo from an angry man, to an angry beautiful, perfect everything woman. Ichigo just smirked and grabbed Orihime and planted a strong kiss on her lips. There was a roar of approval from the crowd. He…she pulled away and was smiling. Orihime was a bit confused.

"Ichigo…" Orihime mumbled as Karin came up to them.

"Hey have you seen Ichigo anywhere?"

"Hello Karin." Ichigo said.

"How do you know…" She began but noticed the zanpakuto on the woman's back. "Ic-chi… Oh my god! Yes! How did you do it!?" Karin asked Orihime as she hysterically laughed. Ichigo just sighed. He then had a great idea.

'Where's Nemu. She will pay for this…with her body!'

…

"My fucking head…where am I?" Ichigo woke to find himself hanging upside down in a tree. He felt around his body and gave a sigh of relief. Jumping down he looked around and surveyed the damage of the party. Passed out people everywhere. He looked off to the side and saw Nemu unconscious the way he left her. Naked and covered in snow and ice. He started looking around for Zangetsu. He walked around bodies and the occasional downed branch. He found Zangetsu lodged halfway in a tree.

"Oh, you're awake." A female voice called from behind him. He didn't really recognize it so he grabbed Zangetsu and removed it from the tree before turning to her. "And you aren't a woman anymore."

"Mo…Masaki, what are you doing here?" He asked, nearly tripping over a body.

"I was here last night, I passed out in the house though, do you know where your father is though?" She asked as she walked over to him, Ichigo pointed off to the right at his father unconscious in the pond. Past him Ichigo saw Masaki sitting on the wall where she was last night. She hadn't moved since Byakuya left her there. Ichigo left his mother alone and went to Masaki.

"Masaki…hey, are you okay?" He jumped up next to her and saw that she was asleep in that position. Ichigo had a glint in his eye as he pushed her back slightly letting her drop to the ground.

"Who the hell…!? Dad!" Masaki shouted as she woke when she hit the ground.

"Good morning Masaki." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Why did you do that? I simple nudge would have been fine you know…" As she was speaking a hell butterfly landed on her finger. "Oh…hey dad, would you like to be a grandfather?" Her question made him fall off the wall.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked, getting up.

"I'm pregnant." She replied with a smile. Ichigo just moved up to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so proud, I just wish you would carry the Kurosaki name."

"And shame the Kuchiki name? I think so! I'll change my name." She said with a smile.

"I did not appreciate your actions last night. Kurosaki." It was Nemu, wearing her half frozen shihakusho.

"Dad…what did you…Gone!" Masaki asked, turning back to where Ichigo was, he ran away not wanting to deal with it.

…

"Masaki, Are you going to tell Captain Kuchiki?" Isane asked at the SWA meeting.

"Obviously I will, but I'm not so sure it is a good idea to fully carry it. What if it's a hollow? He's already smeared the Kuchiki name by marrying me."

"Trust me the Kuchiki name is already pretty dirty." Rukia said as she came in with Sui-Feng.

"Never mind your problems! Look at the pictures I took!" Sui-Feng said dumping a file full of pictures on the table. Half of them were the female Ichigo raping Nemu and Orihime.

"What…is…this?" Masaki asked holding up a picture of it.

"That's Ichigo, a few of us played a little joke and had Nemu make a drug that turns whoever takes it in to a perfect woman who resembles themselves. And he took revenge after losing his mind to it's effects, both on Orihime and Nemu." Isane explained. "See how neither of them are here? Their probably washing out some ice." Masaki shuddered as she went through the pictures.

"And…this woman…is my father…but I saw him as a man earlier."

"It was supposed to last three days but for him only twelve hours." Sui-Feng answered. Masaki just put her hand on her head.

"This just gave me a headache…Yachiru can you bring me the tea?" Masaki asked Yachiru who was running in circles around the room.

"Sure thing, Mask Girl!" Her nickname for Masaki wasn't that creative. She ran over with the tea and poured Masaki a cup.

"Sorry I'm late everyone!" Orihime shouted as she ran in the door.

"President! Just in time, can you approve these for printing?" Sui-Feng asked frantically. Orihime looked down at the pictures and delivered a swift kick to Sui-Feng's face.

"Shakkaho!" Orihime shouted as she held out her palm to the pile of pictures, burning them and destroying the table in the process, making Masaki drop her tea.

"Mom…please don't blow everything up around my kids."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." Masaki answered with a smile. "And you'll be glad to know, that they are taking the Kurosaki name."

"I'm so proud! And you need to watch out for your father if you're worried about explosions…have you reviewed squad twelve surveillance of our barracks from before you were born? He's the explosive one." Orihime said as she piled the remains of the table off to the side of the room. She sat in front of Masaki and looked her solemnly in the eyes.

"Do you know what the child, or children would be?"

"No, those results haven't come in yet." Isane answered. "I'm having my lieutenant run tests and when the results are in I'll let you know." Isane was walking to the other side of the room when an explosion shook the ground making her fall over. "W-What was that?"

"I don't know…And I think I know who did it though…" Orihime said as she stood up and opened the door. There were others running down the halls to go see what it was. The group of them followed and left the building to see a giant crater with Ichigo laying in it with his shihakusho on fire, Kenpachi was there with him also unconscious. Suddenly they both woke up and jumped up out of the hole and looked around before flying at each other and clashing swords.

"Stop it!" A female voice called from the crowd, she jumped in between them and nearly got decapitated by their swords which stopped an inch from her neck. The air pressure around the swords cut off her long pink hair. Her eyes were a dark red and she had many scars on her face and arms.

"Are you insane?" Ichigo asked as he jumped back.

"Stop fighting here. This is a hospital, you cannot have a fight of this level here."

"And who might you be?" Kenpachi asked picking her up by her shihakusho.

"For the last time…I'm Captain Terra Stevens of Squad Twelve."

'Squad Twelve? What happened to that scientist?' Ichigo thought to himself.

"Oh, right, you're the new transfer girl. Stay out of this if you want to live." Kenpachi tossed her aside and shot at Ichigo.

"End the world, Annihilator!" She released her Shikai and the silver blade in her hand turned in to a double bladed black scythe and she slammed the staff part in to the ground, there was a series of explosions that shot after Kenpachi and knocked him away from Ichigo.

"Wait, transfer? What does that mean?" Ichigo asked, she turned to him and did the same to him that she did to Kenpachi, but the explosions were redirected from the thickness of Ichigo's spiritual pressure.

"Don't speak out of turn intruder."

"Intruder!? Hey! Who is she?" Ichigo shouted off to the crowd of people, Masaki flash stepped over to him.

"This is Terra Stevens, she's a transfer captain from the American Soul Society."

"Okay, wait, wait, wait, hold on…American Soul Society? Why have a never heard about this before? Doesn't being a captain entitle me to have certain knowledge?"

"You aren't a captain, remember?" It was Shunsui appearing behind Terra.

"Which is exactly why you are about to be taken down." Terra began, she held the scythe above her head and started saying something. "Banka-" She didn't get to say it because Ichigo froze her arm that was holding it, a pillar of ice shot from the ground and encased the blade.

"Huh, not what I was trying to do, but okay." Ichigo said as he tapped the ice with zangetsu breaking her Shikai. "You don't want to fight me, you can thank me later."

"Who are you…?" She asked, looking at the pieces of her sword on the ground.

"Since you're new, let me introduce you to the strongest Shinigami in existence. Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain of Squad Five. And he was stripped of his title for destroying over half of the soul society three decades ago. You couldn't take him on your best day." Shunsui explained to her. Kenpachi smirked.

"But she seems strong enough to fight me, I want to fight her!"

"I will not fight something as dull as you. Kurosaki, if you would like to come by my quarters later tonight, you're welcome, there are things I want to ask you, if you're really that thing from the book."

"From the book?" Ichigo asked Shunsui.

"Someone wrote a book about you. Author is unknown, but it tells about everything from that war. Anyway, the American Soul Society has always existed, every country has one but the bigger ones keep to themselves, Japan, us, is the rank one, America, two and there's a pretty long list, I wont bore you, the head captain from America suggested we work together so he suggested we swapped our research departments. And we got this girl." He pints to her and she bats away his hand.

"Stay professional." She scolds him and he sulks over to Ichigo.

"She's worse than my Nanao-chan…"

"Uh…Terra…" Ichigo began but she cut him off by pointing a broken piece of her blade at his throat.

"Captain Stevens."

"Terra is what I'm going to call you, like it or not, and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it." He said, bending over and getting in her face.

"I heard that the Ichigo Kurosaki from the book is a noble and kind man, you are nothing but a battle happy moron!" She shouted as she tried stabbing him with blade pieces, but they just broke more when they touched him.

"Dad…Uh, I don't think now is the time to do that…" Masaki said as she looked to the mask forming over his right eye. Terra looked up and jumped back startled. Ichigo felt his face and pulled the mask piece off cracking it.

"Wh-What the hell!? He's hollowfying! Attack him!" She shouted, looking at the crowd behind them.

"Lesson one, you have no authority over the hybrids we have here."

"What the hell is a hybrid!?" She shouted at Shunsui. He just pointed to Ichigo and Masaki.

"I…thought that she wore that because…it looked cool, so the name…The Noble Hollow…is because she…Head Captain Kyoraku, I would like to return to America."

"Request denied, you're here for a year, remember, you still have 352 days." He turns from her and to the crowd.

"Okay, move along, return to the hospital, I have a feeling you're about to get a new patient." He said, noticing how Terra was glaring at Ichigo, and how he was glaring at her. The crowd did what he said and Kenpachi just sat down to watch the impending slaughter of a fight that was about to happen.

"I don't need my zanpakuto to take down a half-breed! Yami-ken!" She pointed her hand up in the air and four, foot lonog blades of black energy grew from her fingertips, she shot at Ichigo and slashed him across the chest, he didn't realize how fast she was, and once he figured out what happened she was already behind him and stabbed the blades through his chest. Orihime and Masaki who remained back to watch, just sighed and smirked. But their expressions changed when she pulled them out and he fell over in a pool of blood. Terra stood over him and made the blades vanish, she walked to the side of him to flip him over, when she did, she got a surprise that would put her in her place. Ichigo's eyes were black and yellow and his mouth was wide open and he shot a massive Cero at her from his mouth, launching her a hundred feet in the air. When she hit the ground, crucnhcin of her already broken bones were heard. Ichigo stood up and coughed a little and his eyes returned to normal. He ran over to Terra and flipped her over. Out cold.

"She's a tough one. But stupid too." Ichigo said, coughing up some blood. He hurt his mouth with that cero.

"Dad, you should wear a sign that says 'you will be injured if you attack me' maybe you wouldn't break the new girl every time." Tatsuki said as she approached, she watched the fight. If it could be called a fight. Kenpachi stood up and walked away laughing.

"So, you knew about this American thing and didn't tell me?"

"You didn't ask about the pink haired captain at the party so I thought you knew already."

"Ah, Tatsuki, he…she doesn't have any memory of what he did with her." Orihime added. Ichigo just turned to her with a look of confusion and horror. Then his face lit up.

"Orihime, you know what we should do right now?"

"Not in public Ichigo."

"No, not that! WE need to fight! I heard you got Bankai…and I want to fight it."

"I have my Bankai also, and my resurreccion." Masaki added with a smile.

"And I have my Bankai, although it isn't perfected…" Tatsuki said.

"Well, I guess I have to fight everyone than. But first…" Ichigo walked over to Orihime and whispered something in her ear. She blushed and nodded furiously and started dragging him with her back in to the building she came out of.

"We'll catch you two later than…Tatsuki, want to go to the Human world and cause problems for Urahara?" Masaki asked with a smile, Tatsuki shook her head.

"I have to find Iruzai and give him a mission that will let him know not to wake me when I'm sleeping." Tatsuki sighed and started walking away.

"what are you talking about?" Masaki followed after her sister.

"I was sleeping at my desk the other day, it was slow, othing to do, finished training, no paperwork, that little shit comes in and wakes me up and drags me to his quarters, just to show me how he arranged his room. I'm sending him on Zaraki detail."

"The Zaraki detail? Do you want him to hate you?" Masaki didn't know what it was at first, so she volunteered when it was suggested that someone go do it. Basically is you have to stay out in Zaraki district for a month, without your zanpakuto, cleaning up the crimes. It isn't the most fun tasks to do, and is usually a punishment now.

"Hate me or not, he'll rue the day he woke me from a nap." Tatsuki said with an evil little chuckle at the end, she turned to Masaki and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, maybe after you have the baby, you should try and take captain position from mom. You're stronger."

"I'm only stronger because I have three stages of my zanpakuto release. My Shikai and Bankai, their equal with her, but my resurreccion gives me an unfair advantage of having four weapons and shooting cero out of my face."

"Well, you…I guess your right, so why not do it."

"I'm lazy!" Masaki shouted at her sister who started pulling her along quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, do you feel that?" She was reffering to the coldness of the air.

"Yeah, who is he fighting now…" Masaki whined as Tatsuki started flash stepping with her. They eventually got to the source. Ichigo and Hitsugaya were sparring in the squad ten training grounds, there was ice pillars everywhere. Ichigo could make a lot of ice, but he sure couldn't control it, so he figured, why not ask the ice user?

…

"I must admit, I should have fought with you before…I have no clue about your fighting style." Hitsugaya mentioned as he pointed his zanpakuto to the sky.

"I could say the same thing. And, if I fought you, I probably would understand how ice works. I've been using fire and energy for the last few decades, Ice is different."

"Think of it as a part of you since it's solid, and then think where you want to put that part of you, and in what shape."

"Okay, you lost me. Anyway, the old tricks are still the best. Getsuga Tenshou!" the blast of white covered Toshiro and nearly sliced the building in half, it would have if he aimed a bit lower. When the wave subsided, Hitsugaya was revealed to have released his Bankai and shield himself with his wings. They didn't notice, but they attracted a fair sized crowd. Tier was thinking of making things a bit more interesting. She released her resurreccion and jumped over to them.

"Cascada!" The giant torrent of water slammed into Ichigo drilling him in to the ground, Hitsugaya shot icicles at it and it froze solid. A few seconds go by and Ichigo breaks free, annoyed and colder than usual. He put his hand to his forehead and swiped it downward, his mask with all its crazy stripes and patterns appeared, he turned to Tier and flash stepped over to her, looking her in the eye before kicking her at Hitsugaya sending them both in to the wall. He pointed Zangetsu at them and a wall of ice slammed in to them. When it stopped, he saw that Tier had turned it in to water and shot it at Hitsugaya as she jumped away.

…

"This is something interesting, definitely interesting." Shunsui said as he and Rukia walked over to the two sisters.

"Yeah, hey Rukia, why don't you join in with your snow?" Masaki asked with a smirk. Rukia just chuckled.

"Heh, I'm not stupid enough to fight him. Knowing him, he'd put me in a coma, and then say it was good for me." She drew her zanpakuto anyway. "But…I owe him some payback for all of his…generosity towards me." She flash stepped in and released her Bankai, snow started falling and she spun the scythe over her head, ice spears formed and started chasing Ichigo down. By now, everyone was focusing on Ichigo since he put that mask on. The occasional cero from Tier would hit him, an ice dragon from Hitsugaya would bit him, and one of Rukia's spears would impale him, all to no avail.

"Is…he for real? This…has to be an act…he's fighting them…without trouble…" It was Terra, from next to Shunsui.

"Oh, Terra-chan, have I ever told you how sneaky you are." He said in a childish voice.

"Don't talk to me like we're friends, damn lecherous oaf."

"Don't be so cold, we're all friends. And earlier you were deadest on the thought that you could take down my father, are you still clinging to that idea?" Masaki asked without looking at Terra.

"I don't believe it…he…that's his Shikai right? The giant blade? Or is that his Bankai?"

"I don't think his Bankai would be fair to any of them, he gets about ten times faster and twenty times stronger in his Bankai. Which is only an estimate now, we can't pick him up on our sensors anymore. You would know that, being the head of research and development." Shunsui added.

'I've heard stories…but I always told myself they weren't true…I'm the Kenpachi back in America…yet…I couldn't even touch him. This is too much…he's doing all this in his shikai…what is this feeling? It's pure dread, death, despair…hate…' She thought to herself as she felt a massive wave of that crushing her, she looked around and noticed the weaker shinigami were on their knees, and the higher levels were having trouble standing like her. Ichigo lowered his spiritual pressure and was glowing in a red light, the ground was shaking and cracking under him.

"What is happening?" She asked sounding very worried.

"He's getting tired of fighting so he's going to end it, don't blink, you'll miss it." By the time she looked back from Shunsui, Ichigo stood in his full hollow form, the others backed off a bit and were about to attack again. Cascada, a few ice dragons, ice spears. Ichigo raised his zanpakuto over his head and a black smoke or a mist formed around Zangetsu, it transformed from it's Shikai to the Bankai.

'That's his Bankai? Or something else…?' She was right in both aspects.

"So, do you think they will be conscious within a week?" A member of the crowd asked his friend.

"If their lucky! He's terrifying! I would hate to have been around him before he returned to normal."

'What? Normal!?' Terra thought horrified. She looked back at the fight, and Ichigo quickly brought his zanpakuto down and as soon as it touched the ground, the three fighting him got slashes across their backs and fell to the ground. Their zanpakuto sealed as they fell.

"Impossible…he didn't move!"

"Well, get used to the impossible happening with him, he lost his head a while back, and proceeded to grow a new one…so…you know, that just sounds weird. The surveillance should be in the archives under imbecile. Mayuri named his records that, I wouldn't touch the file named vacation, I was curious and looked, just ignore that one in his records." Terra just nodded slowly as she watched in disbelief as Ichigo stabbed zangetsu in to the ground, reached up and snapped his own horn, turning him back into himself. He walked over to Toshiro and knelt down, mumbled something and his bleeding stopped, he went on to do the same for Rukia and tier. He looked up and noticed the huge crowd. He grinned and bowed, they all cheered.

'Ah…he's looking at me…why? What…I feel like…I'm at the bottom of an ocean….this…his presence is crushing me…just from making eye contact? From this far…impossible…'

"Hah, I think I'll make him fight dad." Tatsuki said with a laugh. Masaki was startled that she would suggest that.

"Hey, hey... no need to get extreme, I apologized…Oh, Captain Stevens, hello." Iruzai nervously says as he walks over. Terra doesn't respond, she's busy losing her mind over how powerful Ichigo is.

"Oh, hello Iru-kun." Tatsuki said in a taunting tone as she sent off a hell butterfly. "So, Masaki, the world of the living?"

"Yeah, let's go." She tapped tha air and a garganta opened.

'Garganta!? I need to get back to America..lwhere the hollows are enemies…the…everything isn't cold…'

…

"Ah the Kurosaki girls, what do I owe this visit to?"

"We came to eat your candy and loaf around. Oh, and to get away from the American captain that keeps saying everything is impossible."

"Well just about everything involving your family is impossible in one aspect or another." Urahara mentioned as he kept stocking the shelves with Ururu, who was now almost six feet, she still looked the same timid way, but now she was a grown woman.

"Urahara-san, we don't have any more of your inflatable gigai, when you can, will you please make some?" Ururu said softly.

"Of course I will, so, you two, can I interest you in my newest product? I just bought it from Nemu Kurotsuchi."

"N-no! That…that's fine!" Masaki stuttered out. Tatsuki looked puzzled.

"Wait, is it that thing that turns the user in to a woman?"

"Yes, but I perfected it."

"Define perfected, that tracker you said was perfected still blew two of my fingers off."

"Well, it doesn't explode. I changed it so it makes yo-"

"Hey! Kisuke! Don't sell them that stupid thing!" Yoruichi shouted as she came out from the back room with a small girl following her, why she saw Masaki and Tatsuki she hid behind Yoruichi.

"Oh, who's this? She's so cute!" Tatsuki said as she knelt down.

"Oh, that's right, you two have never met my daughter." Yoruichi smiled and made the girl stand in front of her. She had lighter skin than Yoruichi but still dark, golden eyes and blonde hair. "Her name is Mizuki."

"Hi Mizuki-chan! I'm Tatsuki! You mom is good friends with my dad. This is my sister Masaki!" Tatsuki smiled and introduced her and pointed to Masaki who smiled and waved. Mizuki just hid behind Yoruichi again who just laughed.

"She's a bit shy. Anyway, don't take that from him. it's a trap from a pervert."

"I had a feeling." Masaki sighed and sat down on the floor. "So, are you going to get our gigai or not?"

"Ururu can you fetch their gigai?"

"Yes, Urahara-san." She runs off in to another room and Mizuki follows her while giggling.

"She's so cute, hard to believe she's yours." Masaki said with a slight smirk.

"Hey! I can be cute! You shut up!" she pointed at Urahara before he could say anything. He held his hands up in defense.

"So…wait, when did you two get married?"

"Oh, we didn't, marriage is such a hassle and is just a ceremony, nothing matters but love right, neko-chan?"

'Neko-chan? wonderful…' Masaki thought to herself.

"What he means is that he doesn't want to pay for a wedding." Yoruichi said as she walked over to him and poked his forehead.

"You cheap bastard." Tatsuki jokingly said. Urahara gave a fake pout and Ururu came back with the two gigai, Mizuki clinging to her dress following close behind.

"She thinks Ururu is her big sister." Yoruichi whispered to the two girls as they took their gigai.

"she's so cute! I cant stand it!" Tatsuki shouted as she got in her gigai.

"So were you two, until you inherited your father's sense of humor." Urahara said looking off in the distance remembering a fond memory.

"Oi! This gigai you sold me is crap! I sneezed and it faile…Shinigami, damn it…" The loud man who just burst in to the store was an arrancar whose mask resembled an eye patch and a lower jaw. He had short green hair and a dark red eye, he drew his zanpakuto but Masaki saw this, left her gigai and snapped it before he could attack.

"Calm down Jona you don't want to fight this one." Urahara warned, Jona looked up and saw her lieutenants badge and the mask fragment.

"H-how…even if she's an arrancar…she's only a lieutenant…how could she break Sceptir like that!?"

"First of all, it's impolite to attack woman who aren't readily availiable to attack, and two…WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Tatsuki roared as she left her gigai. Jona saw her white coat and backed off a bit.

"He's Jona Zerte, I found him nearly dead in Hueco Mundo, I took him in but Mizuki is scared of him so I'm having him live with a friend."

"Who is totally insane! That woman is unbearable!" Jona shouted as he pushed past the two.

"Oh, just deal with it, or I'll turn you in to an experiment. Anyway girls, I would suggest that you visit this address." He snapped his fingers and Ururu brought him a piece of paper on which he wrote down an address. "Here you go."

"This…we haven't been there…in so long…it's still there?" The house that Ichigo bought.

"I fixed it up two years ago, there may be some people you want to meet."

…

"Who are you people…" Masaki asked as she looked at the four people, arrancar, standing before her.

"Menoly." The blonde spiky haired girl responded

"Loly." The girl with black hair in pigtails answered lazily.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer." The boy with pale skin and black hair answered emptily.

"I'm Starrk." The last, and oldest looking one with brown wavy hair and a beard responded.

"Uh, nice to meet you I guess? Why are you four here?"

'Wait…I've heard that name before…Ulquiorra…' Masaki thought to herself but dismissed the thought.

"We were told a captain and a lieutenant were coming by to fill us in. I take it that's you two?" Ulquiorra responded looking at the sky.

"We're in the same boat buddy." Tatsuki answered.

"Good. Now that you've all met, I can explain things better." Urahara said as he appeared in between the two groups.

"Hey can you tell us what we're doing here…?" Loly asked, almost threatening him.

"Well, Loly-chan." She seemed annoy4ed at him calling her that. "These two, Ulquiorra and Starrk, will become basically students, of these two girls."

"Explain yourself." Ulquiorra demanded as within a second his zanpakuto was at Urahara's throat.

"Now, now, I think Masaki would be the one for you. Anyway, you four were revived by me to serve a purpose, Head Captain Kyoraku, under request of Ichigo Kurosaki, has asked me to provide him with five arrancar you four, have yet to follow my rules like Jona. Which is why I have you under a barrier in this house."

"Wait, so if those two are with them…what about us? We don't want to be separated."

"I figured something like that would occur, since the similarity in your spiritual pressure. He should be arriving in a few seconds."

'Who?' Everyone thought at the same time.

"Sorry I'm late, what's…wha…what the fuck is this Urahara!?" It was Ichigo who he was talking about. He arrived and saw the two espada that he knew were dead. "Why are the espada here!?" Ichigo grabbed Urahara by his robes and lifted him off the ground.

"I resurrected them from mask fragments that date back pre winter war, the two others, those girls, I found their remains in Las Noches." Urahara explained quickly, hoping to live this encounter. "They have no memories other than what I told them. It's like they are new people. and Masaki and Tatsuki will be watching them, you will have the numeros."

"I said five arrancar…that didn't mean make your own."

"Well, there was one who I didn't revive, he's out wandering around somewhere, eventually I'll start working him to trust the Shinigami. So, off you go!" He slammed his cane in to the ground and a blast of wind shot around them, shattering the barrier and opening one big Senkaimon blowing them all in to it.

…

"Alright, here's the rules if you don't want me to kill you." Ichigo began as he had the four arrancar bound with Kin. "One. Don't start a fight, no matter who you kill, you lose once I arrive. I'll be happy to show you battle records to back up my words. Two, follow any and all orders given to you by me, Masaki, Tatsuki, do you understand so far?" Ichigo went over the names as he pointed to each person. They were there too."

"Yes." They all responded, Loly kept on struggling with the kido.

"Good, rule three, the last one. You will not associate with the captains you fought with, Shunsui, maybe he can move past it. you…Ulquiorra, don't talk to me."

"You are not a captain."

"You're right, I'm something much worse." Ichigo froze Ulquiorra's face a bit. This earned a grunt of amusement from Starrk. "You, your name was Starrk right?"

"Yep." HE replied lazily.

"You, I like." He was saying that because he took please in Ulquiorra's discomfort. "Anyway, you two I don't know about, so I guess we can be friends." He spoke as he released the four of them Ulquiorra quickly broke the ice that was on his face and stood up and walked over to Masaki.

"I will serve you. You are not a Shinigami. You are more hollow than anything, I am at your service." He said after staring at her silently for a minute then kneeling down on one knee.

"Whatever, as long as he doesn't try to fight anyone, I don't care what you do with him. You either Tatsuki. You two, follow me." He pointed to the two Numeros and they followed him after a second.

…

"Why are we walking…?" Loly groaned at Ichigo, annoyed that he was walking.

"Loly-chan, stop it, don't be so rude."

"He just threatened us with death if we don't be his slaves."

"I only acted that way because I have to keep up appearances, I really have no intention of killing you two. Oh, and Loly…we're walking because you two cant keep up with me." He said looking back with a smirk. "Enjoy this place, stop looking like your fighting for your lives, nobody is stupid enough around here to attack my hollows. You're safe here."

"Your hollows? W-what exactly do you mean by that? Ichigo-sama?" Menoly asked, she was going to treat him with respect, she didn't really care that he threatened to kill them, she was just content with being with her sister and being 'safe.'

'I like the title…'

"Well, Tier Harribel, the Tercera and her fraccion Sung-Sun, who died, lived with me and are my friends, Nel, another former Tercera, also my friend. Two of my daughters are hollows also."

"Oh. Where are we?" Menoly asked as they stopped at a large stone gate.

"We're heading out to see my new house. I was told it's out this way. Orihime has gotten used to sleeping alone, I'm going to give her some time before we move in together."

"Hey, giant strawberry! Why are we here anyway?" Loly asked after finally stopping the internal rant she was having.

"OH don't start with that, and I want to fully integrate arrancar into the ranks, since I'm no longer a member of the thirteen squads, it's basically me forming another army at this point, which hopefully will merge in with the thirteen squads…Hey! Are you people awake! Open this damn door!" Ichigo shouted up at the tower with the gatekeeper in it, the door slowly opened.

"H-Hey, what are you touching me for!?" Loly asked sharply as Ichigo grabbed her and Menoly's wrists.

"I'm getting impatient."

…

"So…you're serving me? Why?" Masaki asked looking back at Ulquiorra who was following her with his hand on his zanpakuto.

"I'm not too sure myself. Maybe I'm just giving myself a purpose, a purposeless existence is not one I wish to lead." He said in a bland tone stopping his walking. Masaki turned around to see him.

"Why did you stop?"

"Someone is following us. There." He pointed to a rooftop and Masaki looked up at it.

"There's nobody there."

"You haven't trained Pesquisa then. I can sense her, Captain level." He looked over to the rooftop again and saw a flash of light. Masaki flash stepped up to the building and grabbed the person who was following them and flashed back to Ulquiorra.

"Captain Sui-Feng. Why are you following us?" Masaki asked with a curious smile.

"I was tasked with taking pictures of this one. He seems to be the most popular among the females."

"Taking pictures of me? Were you ordered by a superior? If not why would you do something so meaningless?"

"He's not exactly a bucket of sunshine, is it how he looks…? No, I don't see it." Masaki said, after looking him over.

"I don't either b-"

"Please refrain from following me. I only trust Lieutenant Kuchiki."

"There are two lieutenant Kuchikis." Sui-Feng explains to him.

"Is that so…what shall I call you?" He asks Masaki in a melancholy way.

"Gee, lighten up. Call me Masaki."

"Okay, Masaki-sama, shall we continue on?" He asked drawing his zanpakuto slightly and looking at Sui-Feng. She didn't really want to fight him, and face the wrath of Ichigo for killing his experiment. So she just faked a smile and flash stepped away.

"Um…Ulquiorra-san…I'm not sure that you wont be attacked upon entering my home…as far as I know you're living with me. Since you're the fourth espada…don't attack anyone who attacks you, or attacks me, they don't like me much since I'm not pure, and you'll just aff to that so, please don't attack anyone, you may block attacks, just don't hurt them."

"If that is what you wish."

'This guy…I'm starting to think he doesn't know what emotion is.' Masaki thought as they approached the Kuchiki manor.

…

"I think I'm starting to like you." Tatsuki said as she watched Starrk lay down on her couch in her office. After complaining that it was too hot, and how cold it was when Ichigo bound them.

"Pretty lady said she liked me, mission accomplished…" At being called pretty Tatsuki blushed, he wasn't bad looking either.

"so, were those two numerous you guy's fraccion?"

"My fraccion is dead. I don't know about Ulquiorra though, I think he had a few."

"What do you like to eat? As a captain, I can have someone bring us anything you want."

"I could go for some tea." He sat up and looked at her smiling, sending a hell butterfly. "Why are you being nice to us? We're the espada." He looked at her with a puzzled look, she scratched the back of her head.

"Because we aren't the Espada anymore Starrk." Tier said as she came in with a tray of tea.

"I sent for that idiot Iru-kun, what are you doing here Tier?"

"I took it from him. He seemed afraid to come in, and longtime no see Starrk."

"Harribel-san." He nodded in greeting to her as she handed him a cup of tea. "I could get…you lost your mask fragment? And you haven't reverted? And I noticed earlier, you're a lieutenant?"

"Long story for a different time. And yes. I'm lieutenant of squad one. Tatsuki, you don't have to worry about him trying to escape, as long as he has somewhere to sleep and something to keep him occupied when he's awake, he'll stay right by your side, kind of like a dog." Tier thought with a smile, Starrk stood up and shouted at her.

"Remember our place Tercera! I'm the Primera, don't go talking down to me!"

"As I said earlier, we are no longer Espada, here, I completely out rank you. I have authority to arrest you if you become hostile, and let me let you in on a little secret, I'm much stronger than I was all those decades ago. Now, I'm stronger than you." She said with a confident smirk.

"As much as I don't believe you, I've been offered a prime position on this couch, and I think I need a nap." He sat back down on the couch and lie down.

…

"Wow, this is…this is a box of shit." Loly said as she looked up at the broken down shack that Ichigo drug them to. It had the word Kurosaki on the front.

"Loly-chan!" Menoly shouted.

"I'm pretty sure she's right." Ichigo said as he tired opening the door, which fell down as he opened it. All there was inside was a chair, lamp and a trap door. "Hey, Loly, go down the trapdoor." Ichigo said, pushing her in. She spun around and put her zanpakuto to his chest.

"Oh hell no! I'm not going down there."

"Naughty girl, I saw where that was hidden, might want to wipe it down once in a while." Ichigo casually said, making both of them blush, he went to the trapdoor instead and opened it.

"W-Well, what is down there." Menoly asked as she walked over to Ichigo past the blushing Loly, tightly clutching her sword. "Woah…"

…

"Alight, I think I can get used to this." Ichigo said as he looked around. It was a smaller verion of Urahara's training ground, but with three small buildings, each with a bathroom and a bed.

"This is a nice place, Ichigo-sama."

"Hey, hey, why are you calling him that?"

"I'm giving him the respect he deserves, he is giving us a place to live and lead different lives. Would you rather I was saying Aizen-sama again? Would you rather having to serve as his personal sex slave again?"

"He made you do what!?" Ichigo called from behind a rock a distance away. He ran over to them quickly. "That bastard did that to you?"

"What were we going to do? Disobey him? He would have killed us." Menoly explained crossing her arms and looking away at the hot springs in the distance. "Hey…I'm sorry about what we did to Orihime…do you think she'll forgive us?" Menoly asked, turning around to Ichigo. Loly stormed off into the center building.

"I think she will. What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked in a random direction. "And who's the kid?"

"Mommy, he's scary." The little girl said as she hid behind the woman's legs.

"Wait…"

"Yep, Ichigo, meet Mizuki, my daughter…Oh, who is this? Another hollow girl?"

"Yoruichi…wh…yeah, this is Menoly, Loly is around here somewhere, I'm watching them until they get comfortable enough to integrate, there are two former Espada with my daughters, don't cause problems."

"Ichigo-sama, is this woman a friend of yours?" Menoly asked as she approached Yoruichi.

"Ichigo-sama? Oh no, has he made you his slave?" Yoruichi asked with a laugh.

"Yoruichi, what do you need?" Ichigo asked slightly annoyed.

"Nothing, I'm just showing Mizuki around, I figured I'd start with someone who'll keep her out of trouble later, can I count on you for that, if she's anything like me, she'll be pretty independent, but watch out for her when I'm not around."

"Uh, yeah, sure."

…

"So, uh, this is your room, and mine is down the hall…" Masaki showed Ulquiorra to his room with the company of Byakuya.

"Masaki, is it really a good idea for him to follow you around all the time?" He asked just loud enough for Ulquiorra to hear.

"Do you doubt me, Shinigami?"

"No, your intentions appear noble in action, but one can never be too careful in their own home."

"Wise words, I shall honor them, thank you for showing me my room, Masaki-sama." He said before bowing and going inside. Masaki just sighed and walked away with Byakuya.

"Where are you headed now?" He asked, hoping she would stay for a while.

"Paperwork, mom is getting on my case lately. I'll be back in an hour or two, I promise, if Ulquiorra gives you any problems, send for me, don't hurt him, I'm sure he's a nice guy. She said as she stretched up to kiss him before flash stepping away.

…

"Captain, I finishe...oh…" Tatsuki's lieutenant came in the office to tell her that she finished her patrols, but when she got in she saw something unneeded and left. Both she and Starrk were naked on the couch but were too busy with each other to notice that they were caught.

…

"Alright, back to business, you can sleep in here if you want, I don't own a house, I just sleep in my quarters, my lieutenant has hers, and we have no spares." Tatsuki told him as they got dressed.

"After that you're not going to let me sleep in your bed with you?" Starrk asked confused as he sat on the couch looking at her.

"I wish, but…my father can't find out about this, I would like to hope that this wasn't a mistake and more than a one-time happening, but right now, nothing can be between us okay?" Tatsuki thinks she might be falling for him.

"C-captain, I'm done with my patrols."

"OH, good, I would like to introduce you to Coyote Starrk, his, I think he's my student, he's going to learn how to be a shinigami and whatnot, so, treat him with respect."

"Nice t-to meet you Starrk-san. Um, Captain, if there isn't anything else, I would like the rest of the day off."

"Sure, just make sure I don't have to buy you at a slave auction like last time."

'What?' Starrk thought as the other girl bowed and left.

"Honestly, she's more trouble than help."

"That was your lieutenant." Starrk said.

"Yeah, she's such a moron though…"

"How so?" He asked as he lay back and shut his eyes.

"Last week for example, she went out drinking, with two captains and a lieutenant, and she got sold into slavery. How? I don't know, I had to buy her."

"Sounds like this place is much more interesting than that damned desert."

"I thought you only remembered what you were told."

"No. That scientists restored our memories."

…

Ulquiorra decided he would walk around to survey the area. He left the mansion with an escort because he didn't know the layout, once free he used sonido to get to a random spot and started to walk aimlessly. After walking like this for about an hour, he heard laughter and shouting on the other side of a building, curious, he walked around and what he saw confused him. There was a woman with one arm, holding a black cat over her head and a small girl with pink hair running around with a prosthetic limb in her hands, yes, this confused him. He just continued to watch this for a few more minutes before walking away at a faster pace. He rounded a corner while looking up at the sky and someone bumped in to him. She fell back to the floor and shut her eyes from the sudden fall. Ulquiorra looked down to see who it was. Orihime.

"Ah, I'm so sorr…" She froze when she saw him staring back down at her. She stood up and drew her zanpakuto.

"So, you died. Pitiful." He said as he kept walking, slightly brushing against her shoulder. She lowered her zanpakuto and turned to stop him but he was gone.

"I'm…sorry." She breathed out as a single tear fell from her eye.

"_I see. This. Yes. This thing in my hand is the heart?" He said as he started to fade from just out of her reach._

This scene played in her mind for the next few hours as she slowly walked around hoping to find him again, and it paid off, she found him standing under a tree looking at the broken branches.

"This tree is nearly dead, why not end it's existence and replace it?" He asked her, not bothering to look away. "This puzzles me, you humans…no, I suppose you are a Shinigami now. What I have in my hand, right here, is a heart…this tree doesn't have hands, it cannot have heart, why not replace it?" He asked, looking down at his hand and then to her. all she did was take his hand in hers. "Woman what are you doing?"

"In the end, I realized that you didn't know love or friendship…can I please be your friend?"

"Friend…ship?" He pulled back his hand slightly and she let go. "I don't see the point. I serve Masaki-sama, I have no other purpose."

"You have a purpose, it may not be apparent right now, but…"

"Why do you insist on prying into me, I let you get to me in the past, I clung to what you gave your so called heart to, was that not good enough for you to end your relentless games with my mind?" He didn't let her respond before he started walking away. But he stopped when he noticed something was off. There was the presence nearby of a hollow that he did not recognize, he turned to see Koko coming up behind Orihime, Ulquiorra used Sonido to get behind Orihime and put his zanpakuto to Koko's neck. She formed her mask and shot a cero out of where her mouth should have been, making him jump back. Orihime grabbed his wrist.

"Don't you fucking touch my daughter." She said glowing with a golden aura.

"You are not the same shy little love-struck girl you used to be. You've turned into a warrior, a bloodthirsty soldier who is seeping with killing intent. I merely responded to an unknown threat that I did not have any data on."

"I don't care what your excuse was, I should kill you right now, but seeing as how Orihime just talked to you, I'll let you live, this once." It was Ichigo standing behind him.

"Impossible, you are not that fast."

"Again, what's with you and the word impossible?" Ichigo didn't wait for a response before flash stepping away again.

"Forgive me; I will not attack anyone else. Now may you release me so I can continue my walk?" Ulquiorra asked, looking down at Orihime. Koko had ran away, knowing that she couldn't do a thing to Ulquiorra if they fought. She could tell just by the fact that his clothes didn't even get dirty from her cero.

"Yes, but I'm going to walk with you."

"Why do you insist." He asked, turning around, pushing up his sleeve to see a hand shaped burn mark where she grabbed him.

'This woman…how can she have changed so dramatically? She couldn't make me blink when we first met. Now she can burn me just by touching me…?'

"What are you standing around for? I thought you wanted to walk?" Orihime asked, he didn't respond, he just looked at her in silence. She grabbed his arm again and started to drag him with her.

…

"I do not find this amusing as you think I should." He quickly said as Sui-Feng poked and prodded at him. He was quickly losing his patience with these females. She took him to the SWA meeting room where he was being treated as an item.

"Mom have you seen…this is unexpected." Masaki said as she came in the room and saw Ulquiorra sitting in the middle of the floor, covered in dirt and water.

"Masaki-sama, I am trying not to attack, may we please leave?" He asked, staring up at her with almost pleading eyes, but still with no emotion.

"Uh…yeah…" She held her hand out and he took it after staring at it for a minute, she led him out and to the hallway. "I've been looking for you, where were you this entire time?"

"I went for a walk to figure out where everything is for future reference…why are you staring at me?" He asked, turning his head to the left. It was Terra. She was startled that he knew she was there.

"Oh, Captain Stevens, this is Ulquiorra, he's…I guess you could say my servant, as he labeled himself.

"I…why are there arrancar running around and nobody is doing a thing about it? I nearly took down the two females."

"Oh, so that was you!" Ichigo shouted, he was a foot behind her. Masaki and Ulquiorra didn't even notice him getting there. Terra shouted and spun around, her zanpakuto drawn and at his throat. He just smiled and she sighed. "You really should be more careful with that. Now, are you going to apologize for attacking them? They aren't here one day and already get nearly killed."

"I'm sorry." She quickly stated and threw her hands in the air, she was a bit fearful of Ichigo. She had good reason, she stabbed him in the heart only for him to nearly blow her face off.

"You don't need to be so scared, I wont hurt you unless you give me a good reason, I healed them, they'll be fine. Hey, um, sorry about breaking your zanpakuto that time."

"I-It's alright!" She shouted at him, she turned back to Masaki and Ulquiorra, but they were gone.

"Hey, I need you to do something for me."

"I will not, you are not a part of the Thir-" She stopped speaking when the room got colder.

"As I was saying I need you to do something for me, make me a seal so I can suppress myself. Make it powerful too, I want Kenpachi's full strength taken from mine."

…

"What…happened…?"

"You were attacked, I've been watching you since Ichi-dono brought you by. Your name is Menoly right?"

"No, I'm Loly. W-who are you!?" She shouted trying to sit up, but clutched her stomach and fell back down.

"I'm Yumai, I'm in squad four. Don't worry, I don't like fighting so you don't need to worry about me, the girl who attacked you though…she's new and doesn't understand that hollows and arrancars, hybrids, they are all friends here now. Except the primal hollows."

"Menoly-chan, wake up!" She shouted, looking at Menoly bandaged up on the bed next to her.

"I had to put her to sleep, she was in pain. Don't worry, give it a few hours, your own natural healing will take care of it, for now, you should be, hi Isane." She said with a smile as Isane walked in quickly.

"Oh, good, they are still here, you two don't run off now." She left as quickly as she came.

"I wonder what she's in a hurry for."

…

"Ichigo, Central 46 has ordered me to arrest and or kill you." Sui-Feng said as her men surrounded him and Orihime.

"Oh, hey Sui-Feng."

"I can't disobey orders, you know that." Sui-Feng drew her zanpakuto and the men with her attacked, but when they got close they just got shot back with a slice on their chests, not deep enough to do serious damage. Ichigo just smirked.

"Tell you what, if you feel like losing, I mean fighting, I'll fight you, otherwise, say it was a failed attempt." Ichigo called to her as he and Orihime started walking again, Sui-Feng jumped down and sheathed her zanpakuto.

"Alright, I guess I failed my mission. Where are you two headed?"

"Don't know, she said something about a bar."

"Oh, can I come?" Sui-Feng asked with a light smile.

"What about reporting your failed mission?"

"Screw my mission, I can't refuse it, I can ignore it."

"Fine with me." Orihime said with a smile.

"Hey Renji." Ichigo said, a second before he appeared next to them.

"Ichigo, want to go for a drink me and a few of the guys are headed out."

…

"Do you remember where he took us?" Loly asked Menoly as they left the new hospital at squad four for serious wounds, they didn't know it but they had broken ribs and missing limbs.

"Yes, I was paying attention to Ichigo-sama. Unlike you while you were complaining." Menoly said as she started walking. She was grateful to Ichigo, she thought Shinigami were stuck in their ways about arrancar, she was content being able to live a second life to start over. Loly however, hated Ichigo, she hated everyone except Menoly.

"I saw that girl he was with earlier. Remember the video of him from the World of the living? The black haired girl with him, she was in the room next to us, banged up pretty bad, what do you think did it?" Loly said as if she enjoyed seeing the pain.

"Don't know, come on, it isn't actually that far, we can Sonido."

…

"This place sucks." Loly said again as they looked at the shack with the missing door. The thought it was out of place, since there was a nice lake and a nicer looking building next to it. The house was just outside the border of district twelve. They started heading in and jumped down the trap door, immediately getting bombarded with high waves of spiritual pressure.

"Come on, you need to let your body flow with it!"

"but…last time."

"Is that…Harribel-sama?" Menoly asked as they heard voices from behind one of the rocks. The two of them went to see it and Tier was floating above Masaki in her resurreccion. Masaki was bleeding from her forehead and kneeling down.

"Take a break, there's some other people here." Tier said as Masaki's mask started to cover her entire face, but she slowly retracted it.

"I don't want to keep doing this, not at this pace."

"We'll talk about it later, you two. What do you want?" Tier called over to them sounding angry.

"We live here…this is Ichigo-sama's house…see those buildings there…"

"You do remember what you did to her…don't you? I cant forgive you for how you treated Orihime." She pointed her zanpakuto at the two of them and started charging a cero. "I'll kill you."

"W-wait! We wanted to apologize for that…we want to start new lives, forget the past and live here! But…we were just searching for her…and we didn't find her…" Menoly went out and lied from fear of losing her life, again. Tier fired her cero but made it miss purposefully.

"You're lucky that Orihime is a forgiving person. I wont kill you here, but if I find a reason to, trust me, it will hurt." Tier turned away from them and held her hand out to Masaki who took it and stood before walking over to them.

"I'm Masaki, Ichigo's daughter, nice to meet you." She said, holding a bloody hand out to Menoly. Loly stayed by the rock. "Oh, sorry, I wiped blood off my face earlier." She said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Menoly, and that's Loly, how are you dealing with Ulquiorra?"

"He's somewhere around here." Masaki said looking around.

'He's here?' Tier thought, she couldn't feel him at all.

"Or I think he is, he might have left to go explore or something, he's so strange, empty."

"He never did show any emotion except curiosity." Tier said. "Okay, Masaki, one more time, then I'll let you rest."

"I order you to leave me alone about it for a while."

"That's a cheap trick pulling rank. But fine. I'll be out drinking if you need me." Tier said before flash stepping away.

"So...oh there you are!" Masaki shouted as she saw Ulquiorra walking by, he turned and stared at her for a few seconds before walking over.

"Do you need something?"

"No, I was beginning to think you got lost."

"I do not get lost. You, numeros, what are you doing?" He reffered to Loly stripping down to get in the hot springs.

"I'm relaxing you emotionally depraved bat!" At her taunt, Ulquiorra drew his zanpakuto and started walking over to her. Masaki grabbed his wrist.

"Leave her alone, those two and my father live down here."

"Is that so. I noticed his residual spiritual pressure lingering around those buildings."

"Man, you're so bland."

"Would you prefer it if I were not? I cannot change my ways, if that is what you ask."

'He's like a robot…'

"So, Menoly, what do you think of my dad?"

"He's a bit scary, you know, the whole I'm invincible if you defy me you die thing."

"Ah, well, you should read his archives there in the grand library if you get a chance, I'll give you clearance later."

"Thank you…is it really okay to go in the springs?" Menoly asked, looking at Loly relaxing in the water with a longing look.

"Of course! Just be careful you don't fall asleep, I fell asleep a week ago in there and woke up two days later in a random house with humans"

'How…never mind.' Loly thought, she overheard them and sunk deeper in the water.

"Ulquiorra, lets leave before my dad gets here, he already doesn't like you. Although, I'm not sure a lot of people I've introduced you to seem to like you."

"It's only the natural course to have a dislike for an enemy, past or present." Ulquiorra blandly said as he started making his way to the ladder to climb out. However when he reached the ladder he jumped back, revealing a drunk Ichigo lying in a pile of dirt, he fell down the hole and nearly hit Ulquiorra.

"Ichigo-sama!" Menoly shouted as she ran over to him, helping him get up.

"O-Oh, wh-what are…you doing here?" He managed to say, pointing at Ulquiorra, who didn't respond, instead went around him and started climbing the ladder.

"Dad, isn't it a bit early to be this drunk?"

"D-Don…your grounded." Ichigo fell over and Menoly tried helping him up again.

"If he tries to sleep with you, knock him out." Masaki said with a smile as she went after Ulquiorra.

"Wh…what the hell does that mean?" Loly shouted. "How are we going to do that?"

"Well, get dressed and help me." Menoly said, Loly just ignored her request.

"Just put him in his bed and join me." Loly shouted, Menoly did just that. She left Ichigo in one of the rooms and went over to Loly.

"Don't let me fall asleep in here." Menoly said as she stripped down and got in the water. Loly swam over to her.

"Why is he collecting arrancar?" She asked her, Menoly just looked up at the fake sky.

"Not sure, he said he wants to integrate arrancars, more than already, but…to bring us back to life? Seems a bit extreme, I'm sure they could have just gone to Hueco Mundo."

"Hueco Mundo is under lockdown, nobody is allowed to enter, or leave it." A male voice said from behind them which startled them.

"Who said that!?" Loly said, standing up and gripping her zanpakuto.

"Oh my, such a large thing for such a small girl, you might want to find a better place, what if you forget the sheathe one day."

"W-What the hell!? Where are…tell me that cat wasn't speaking…" She pointed at the cat that had been sitting on the rock for a few minutes.

"Yes that was me." Yoruichi said, jumping down to them, Menoly was just staring at the cat in awe.

"Are you Ichigo-sama's pet?"

"Oh no, he's already turned you into his sex loving slaves hasn't he? Calling that drunk in there…Ichigo-sama, more like strawberry-baka. Mind if I join you?"

"Uh…sure?" Menoly said, she thought it was strange enough that the cat was talking, let alone wanting to get in. There was a puff of smoke and Yoruichi stood there in her real form naked and walked in.

"Wh-What…what are you?"

"A humble exile and mother, nothing more at this point."

"Ah…wait, where is the little girl who was with you earlier."

"I left her in good hands. Tier is playing with her in the squad five garden."

"Harribel-sama? Playing with children? I've never seen her smile before…" Menoly mumbled to herself.

"Well, you can thank Ichigo for that, he's changed her for the better, she was cold and distant at the beginning, and now their like best friends. What about you two? Want to seduce that drunken idiot in there, get him in trouble with Orihime again?"

"I…no…Ichigo-sama would do no such thing…would he?"

"He will and has. I've got him maybe…four times? Three of which he was unconscious. What do you say?"

"Aren't you a mother? And why would we do that with him? We just met him." Loly said, throwing her zanpakuto into the pile of clothes.

"Well, yes I am, and I've been watching you, you look at him with hunger, and I don't mean hollow's hunger." At Yoruichi's words, Loly blushed and Menoly smacked the back of her head.

"Don't you dare do that with Ichigo-sama! If you do, it will be the same as Lord Ai…Same is Aizen!"

"I haven't heard that name in a while. Hmm? You're already sober!?"

"W-Why are you all naked!?" Ichigo shouted, turning around and pointing back to them.

"Join us." Yoruichi commanded. He started walking away but she lept up and grabbed him pulling him in to the water.

"N-no, I need to go…wh…hey what are you doing!?" He shouted when he felt Yoruichi's hand venture south.

"Well, you're on the market now, I figured I could jumpstart you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo jumps out of the springs, the water dripping off him onto the ground.

"Orihime has been single for 29 years. She didn't want to be married to what you were, the ring is on a golden thread hanging in her quarters. She told me that if it wasn't you, she would have already destroyed the ring and moved on, but she didn't. And now that you're back, I assume she'll want to get married again. Speaking of which…you two, we're throwing him a bachelor party!"

"No, no, no, no parties, I'm through with these soul society parties, I always end up plastered in a pile of bodies, in a pond, a tree, a forest, hell, I went to a party and woke up inside of some random girl. No, Loly, Menoly, please, don't let her corrupt you even further, just ignore…oh hell no." Ichigo sprinted off towards the ladder and looked up to see what he didn't want to see. Kenpachi grinning down at him.

"Hey, Ichigo…let's have another fight!" He bellowed as he landed a foot from Ichigo, who just flash stepped to the springs and jumped in after quickly removing his clothes. Kenpachi sprinted over after this. "What the hell are you…well, you holding out on me!? Who are they?" He grinned and looked down at Loly and Menoly.

"Kenpachi, leave them alone, they're tiny, you'd break them." Yoruichi said, he just scoffed and started stripping.

"Hey, hey! What the hell are you doing!?"

"I'm getting in." He got in and put his arm around a shaking Menoly, she was a fraction of his size and knew what he wanted.

"Kenpachi, I'll fight you later…Don't touch her." Ichigo looked him in the eyes and Kenpachi grumbled and backed down. Menoly quickly moved away to near Ichigo and Loly.

"Ichigo-sama…"

"It's alright, relax, you're more likely to have sex with him than me, and pus, I'm not interested, just tell me when someone bothers you."

"Oh come on, you're making me sick." Kenpachi said as he looked up at the sky. "We're underground, why is there a sky?"

"You were in Las Noches with me, it's the same concept."

"I was fighting, you think I had time to check out the sky? Ah this is boring, I'm done here, I'll find you tomorrow, and I'll kill you if you refuse."

…

"Ichigo-sama!"

"Hmm?"

"Loly-chan and I were talking and we decided that we want to become fully fledged Shinigami."

"Great, that's what I was hoping for, now all we need to do is…hmm…I have an idea, you two don't mind waiting here for me again?" Ichigo and Menoly were in his little room, she ran in and woke him up from a nap, he stood up and started to leave, she followed him out.

"Loly-chan is going to rest a little, I want to come with you though, is that okay?"

"Yeah, I actually will need you for this."

"Absolutely not!"

"Give me a good reason why you still won't agree with me." Silence, Central 46 was silenced by Ichigo's question, they didn't have a good reason, they just didn't like him. And they weren't going to make a new squad and make him a captain, even though they did it before.

"We will grant you your new squad, everything else is left up to Shunsui Kyoraku, why did you bring that abomination, that experiment with you?" A male voice calls down after some chatter.

"This, is My first squad member. Now we'll leave, and if you try and arrest me again, I will personally shove each of your fists down your throats, yes, I'm threatening you, what are you going to do about it?

…

"I just got the message; you made them make a new squad and put you as captain?"

"What about squad members?"

"All of you, stop talking at the same time, I'll explain everything." Ichigo was called into a captains meeting, he brought Menoly with him, he wouldn't tell her why.

"Alright, go ahead Ichigo." Shunsui said.

"Okay, I'm in charge of squad fourteen, no specialization. Just a new squad so I'm not being chased around as a criminal all the time. My squad members…let me worry about that, I already have two."

"Ichigo-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you bring me with you?"

"It's natural for me to have my lieutenant at my side, isn't it?" Ichigo turns to her and smirks, she flinches at his answer.

"Ichigo…are you serious?" Orihime asks with an unsure smile.

"Orihime, they apologize for what they did, they want to live a better life here, I trust her, oh, and will you marry me?"

"Yes…but Ichigo…why don't you come back to squad five?"

"Good, pick out something beautiful to wear, head to the Kuchiki's they have nice clothes. Oh, and because squad five is where I was, when I was welcome here, now I'm not welcome. Everyone I knew from that squad is dead, I need to have new beginnings too Orihime."

"I guess so…"

"Alright, so explain this to me again." Terra says with her arms crossed.

"I'm captain of squad fourteen, and I outrank you."

"What do you mean outrank me…"

"I'm messing with you, I convinced central 46 to give me my own squad since most of my squad didn't survive the battle. Well, they didn't survive me. Anyway, I would like you to meet the newest lieutenant of the Fourteen Court Guard Squads, Menoly…hey, I never found out your last name."

"I-it's Mallia. Um…are you sure this is a good idea, why not choose someone else, we just met and I'm not that strong."

"This is Menoly Mallia, my lieutenant. I'd like you all to get to be friends with her and the third seat. Loly…"

"Aivirrne. Ichigo-sama…what about Starrk-san and Ulquiorra-san?"

"Oh, she calls you Ichigo-sama, I bet that's nice for a cute girl to call you that…Nanao-chan just calls me an old drunken lech-" Shunsui fakes a pout and she smacks the back of his head before fixing her glasses.

"Anyway, introduce yourself. Don't be shy."

"I-I-I'm Menoly Mallia…nice to meet you?" She said shyly, not expecting all the eyes on her, all the lieutenants ran over to her and greeted.

"So, you're like his aide or something? You called him sama…"

"Ah, no, just respecting him."

"Alright, you can get acquainted better tomorrow after the naming ceremony." Shunsui said and the lieutenants went back to their captains."

"Shine, your hair is a mess." Tatsuki whispered to her lieutenant.

"That isn't my name…honestly, how many years has it been that you still haven't learned my name."

"Captain Kurosaki…no, not you, her." Shunsui said as he cleared his throat, Ichigo stepped forward but was sent back.

"Hm…I see your problem with the names…I just wont go by captain. Simple as that." Ichigo crossed his arms and smirked, everyone sighed.

"You can use the old Kido corps barracks, they've been disbanded for fifteen years, since it's now a requirement for all captains to be kido masters."

"Oh wait! I almost forgot! Here." She pulls out a black chain with a black feather on it and hands it to Ichigo.

"What's this?"

"The seal you asked for. I thought it looked dull so I made it look like this."

"Eh…"

'A feather?'

"Thank you Terra. But, can you turn this into something less…this, like a glove?"

"I…al-alright!" She shouts, taking it back, being careful not to get it around her hand when she does, it could kill her with how much it feeds on in a second.

"Oh…um…what is a naming ceremony?"

"It's what we do with lieutenants and captains after a promotion we hand out the coats and the lieutenant badges. And afterwards is a great big party where Nanao-chan actually lets me drink! It's great!" Shunsui shouts and then waves to dismiss them. "Now…we need to make you a new coat…that one you're wearing right now is your old one from squad five, I'll make a few of us attack you when you get the new one to keep up with your broken looks. The ceremony will be held tonight don't be late."

"Alright, Menoly, come on." Ichigo said as he walked out, Menoly was just standing there frozen not believing what happened.

"Ah, right, Ichigo-sama! Wait for me!" She shouted as she ran after him.

"You and Loly are my first squad members, how's it feel?"

"I don't know…everything here is new to me, goes against everything I know…and you barely know me…or Loly-chan…I always stood by my beliefs that the Shinigami are my enemy. I've killed a few of them. But…here I am…" She sounded unsure of herself. Ichigo just slowed down so he could walk next to her, but she slowed down to stay behind him.

"I'm not Aizen. You can walk next to me." She nodded and walked a bit faster. Rukia and Orihime caught up with them.

"I forgive you Menoly-chan. We can be friends, alright?"

"Y-ye…"

"Me too, Ichigo's friends are my friends too, I'm Rukia Abarai. Renji's around here somewhere…where is the other girl? She had black hair…right?

"She is sleeping, she wanted to get some rest, I wanted to follow Ichigo-sama." She paused for a second. "And that cat woman…"

"Oh, you've already met Yoruichi, poor soul." Rukia mentioned as she looked to Ichigo. "And you...let's go see your barracks, I can take down the barrier around it."

"Why is there a barrier around the kido barracks?"

"To keep our artifacts safe, there's no need to put up a fence if the guard dog can keep people away by looking at them."

"I don't follow, but okay."

* * *

**I hope you can pick up what the new story is about. It will probably be called something stupid, like...Arrancars and Americans...I apologize for such a long chapter.**


End file.
